Eric
by Amely'Trs
Summary: Recuento de la historia creada por Charlaine Harris desde el punto de vista de Eric.Veamos que sucedía en la rubia cabeza de nuestro vikingo favorito mientras todo pasaba.
1. CAPITULO 1: Sookie

Este es un recuento de la historia del mundo maravilloso que creo Charlaine Harris desde el punto de vista de Eric; va perfectamente con el desarrollo de los libros, muchos de los diálogos sé han sacado directamente de ellos.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la Saga Sookie Stackhouse no me pertenecen ( ya quisiera) , pertenecen solo y únicamente a Charlaine Harris.

Esta es un fic original de la genial DeeDeeINFJ.

Capitulo 1: Sookie

Al principio apenas registró a la rubia que entró en Fangtasia con Bill Compton esa noche, ya había visto rubias antes, se había follado y alimentado de mas rubias de las que podía recordar, y montones se le ofrecían cada noche. Esta noche estaba demasiado aburrido - su mente demasiado llena de otras cosas - para justificar la atención de otra mujer humana de pelo amarillo.

"¿Has echado un vistazo a la nueva mascota de Bill?" preguntó Pam.

Eric hizo un gesto con la mano, en reconocimiento y despedida a la vez.

"Bueno, la tendré",le dijo . Estuvo callada por un momento, tiempo durante el cual casualmente pateó a un posible admirador. Era vagamente consciente de estarse negando a algunas insinuaciones el mismo. "¿Por qué estás tan callado y aburrido esta noche?"

No dijo nada, pero sus ojos descansaron sobre la humana de Bill otra vez y se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en esa mujer. Era obviamente humana, pero había algo más...

Bill había notado que había picado el interés de Eric, porque se levanto junto a su compañera y se acercaron. Eric frunció el ceño mientras ellos se acercaban, tratando de distinguir algo - cualquier cosa - especial acerca de la mujer, pero rápidamente reorganizó sus facciones en algo más agradable cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer lo miraba con aprensión. Bill se detuvo a varios pies de distancia de su mesa, sosteniendola detrás de él. Le resultó divertido. Sin duda, Bill ¿No podría estar mostrando inseguridad al presentar a su compañera a Eric y Pam?

"Bill", dijo a modo de saludo al vampiro más joven, luego volvió los ojos devuelta la mujer.

Era atractiva ciertamente, con cabello brillante, ese bronceado de chica sureña y una figura que sólo se podría calificar de deliciosa. Solo sus pechos... Pero también había una dulzura en ella, por la forma en que había elegido tales ropas tan sexys - ese vestido ajustado, esos pecaminosos zapatos rojos - que solo gritaban inocencia. El patrón floreado, el bolso rojo a juego. Vestida de blanco en Fangtasia, ¡Por Dios !. _Sí_, mentalmente estuvo de acuerdo con Pam, _la tendré_.

Fue Pam quien habló después: "¿Quién es tu amiga?" Pudo escuchar el deseo en su voz y sonrió. Pam tenía buen gusto y nunca había sido sutil al respecto. Le había enseñado bien en ambos aspectos.

"Hola, soy Sookie Stackhouse", contestó la mujer. Su acento era encantador y les habló como si se dirigiera invitados a la fiesta de jardín de su madre, en lugar de a dos antiguos vampiros.

A él ya le gustaba ella.

"¿No eres dulce?" dijo, en lo que esperaba fuera una buena imitación de un invitado de fiesta de jardín.

"No especialmente." Mantuvo su barbilla alta y miro cautelosa - mucho más apropiado, considerando la actual compañía.

Eric dejó escapar una risa genuina, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Sí, le gustaba mucho. Y no le importaría arrebatársela a Bill aquí y ahora, tomarla en su oficina y hacerla suya.

En cambio, igualó su cortesía. "Sookie, esta es Pam y yo soy Eric."

Esperó a que respondiera, pero no dijo nada, así que miró a Bill expectante.

"A mi amiga Sookie le gustaría preguntarles un par de cosas."

_¡Amiga!_ Eric contuvo su sonrisa y miró a Pam para ver si apreció esto tanto como él.

Pero Pam solo se vio molesta. "Como ¿Cuán largos son nuestros colmillos y qué tipo de ataúd usamos para dormir?"

Devolvió su mirada a Sookie, ya sabiendo que esas no eran sus preguntas; si lo fueran, se las habría preguntado a Bill. Y no parecía ni actuaba como otra colmillera.

"No, señora" dijo con calma.

Ah, estaban de vuelta a la fiesta de jardín. Su cortesía era ambas, extraña y bienvenida. Entonces, se dio cuenta que no los trataba como invitados de fiesta de jardín, sino simplemente como gente normal que merecía su cortesía. Eso, o Bill le había advertido (No había pasado por alto cuan tensa era la presa de Bill en el brazo de Sookie), y se acobardaba en su presencia. Tal vez un poco de ambos, pero Eric prefería pensar que era la anterior.

La miró mientras Sookie sacaba dos fotografías de su bolso y se las enseñaba a él y a Pam. "Me gustaría saber si han visto a cualquiera de estas mujeres en el bar", dijo.

Fue directa y franca , eso le gustó aún más. Decidió que complacería a esta extraña criatura y miró a las fotografías. Una era una extraña para él, pero la otra... Recordó como le había rogado que la abofeteara cuando le inclinó sobre su escritorio. Levantó la vista y miró fijamente a los ojos de Sookie, igualando su franqueza.

"He estado con ésta. Le gustaba el dolor".

Sookie parpadeó, tragó – observó el movimiento de su encantadora garganta - y se volvió hacia Pam.

"He visto a las dos," dijo Pam con indiferencia. "Nunca he estado con ellas. Esta era una patética criatura." Había señalado la imagen de la mujer que Eric no conocía.

Dos colmilleras patéticas, entonces. ¿Por qué deberían despertar el interés de esta Sookie Stackhouse, que obviamente era una cosa aparte?

"Muchas gracias", dijo Sookie. Lo miró. "No les quitare más tiempo." Esta deliciosa belleza sureña era toda cortesía.

Estaba a punto de decirle que podría tomarse tanto tiempo como quisiera, pero ya se había girado. Bill, sin embargo, la detuvo. Desde luego, preocupado por su "amiga".

"Bill, ¿Estas muy unido a tu amiga?" Sonrió mientras enfatizaba la última palabra, sabiendo que estaba empujando a Bill para que admitiera su relación real con Sookie. Eric estaba ciertamente entusiasmado en saber, sobre todo si había alguna posibilidad de quedársela.

Bill no le defraudó. "Ella es mía", dijo con una voz que no admitía replica.

Eric miró a Sookie de nuevo, notando la furia en sus ojos. Tantas cosas de ella que ya le gustaba. Paso los ojos por su cuerpo apreciativamente y la miró de nuevo a los ojos. Tenía toda la intención de hacerla suya y Bill Compton estaba difícilmente en condiciones de detenerlo.

Bill hizo una reverencia y se llevó a Sookie. La siguió con la mirada todo el camino de regreso a su mesa. Se giró hacia Pam.

"¿Tú crees que ya la tuvo?"

"Sería un tonto si no." Pam dio sorbió de su botella. "Yo sé que la quieres. Te he visto tratando de ocultar tus colmillos. "

Se giró y sonrió ampliamente, mostrandole los colmillos, luego volvió a mirar a Sookie. "Hay algo extraño en ella. ¿Lo has notado?"

"Bueno, ciertamente no encaja aquí."

"Eso también."

Poco después, Bill se levantó y fue hacia el barra. "Pam, ve que puedes averiguar", dijo Eric, asintiendo en dirección a Bill. Obedeció inmediatamente, como siempre hacía y Eric devolvió su atención a Sookie.

Nunca venia mal usar un poco de glamour, se concentró en su rostro con una caliente mirada, disponiéndola para que volviera a su mesa. La llamó con la voz de un amante, pero ella mirada a sus manos. Quería mirarlo, oh sí; estaba concentrando mucha energía en no levantar la vista y por un momento su fuerza de voluntad cedió. Podía sentir como le llamaba, pero se resistió. Detuvo la magia y frunció el ceño.

"No lo ha hecho."

Eric se le quedó mirando y se giró hacia Pam mientras se sentaba de nuevo. "¿Qué?"

"No ha dormido con ella".

"Pam, que vulgar de tu parte preguntarle tal cosa." Se sonrieron mutuamente. "¿Algo más?"

"Nope. Me tomó bastante tiempo sacarle solo eso. Tenía que ser sutil. "

"No me puedo imaginar lo mucho que te debe haber dolido." Pam lo fulminó con la mirada mientras bebía de su botella y Eric se rió. Se puso más serio, sin embargo, inclinándose hacia ella. "El glamour no funciona en ella."

Pam ciertamente no sabía qué hacer con eso, así que ambos se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que terminó su bebida y suspiró. "De vuelta al trabajo. Hey, Sombra larga dijo que necesitaba más limones, así que iré directamente a la tienda."

Asintió con desinterés y apenas notó su partida. Bill estaba apoyándose muy cerca de Sookie y parecían estar discutiendo algo intensamente. Trataba de pensar en algún encargo que efectivamente se deshiciera de Bill por una hora, cuando de repente la pareja se levantó, dirigiendose hacia él.

Bill le dio una mirada urgente y asintió hacia la puerta. Eric no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, tomando a Celia (Era una buena portera y ciertamente una de sus empleadas menos desagradables) con él.

"Va a haber problemas", le dijo a Celia. "Te llevaré a casa."

"Oh... gracias, maestro. "

"Puedes darme las gracias cuando lleguemos allí."

Eric sonrió,apoyandose en su coche, tintineando las llaves mientras esperaba a Bill, Sookie y una explicación. Bill y Sookie salieron corriendo momentos más tarde y Eric levanto sus cejas a Bill, preguntándole en silencio.

"Va a haber una redada."

Frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Hubo un breve silencio y comenzó a sospechar que Sookie tenía algo que ver. Eso explicaba el dulce vestido, la cortesía, la rareza...

"Yo," dijo, confirmando sus sospechas. La miró fijamente, esperando una explicación. Si ella lo había traicionado de alguna manera, necesitaría algo más que a Bill para salvar su trasero, por muy tentador que dicho trasero pudiera ser. "He leído la mente de un policía."

Una psíquica. Eso explicaba mucho. Sintió que sus colmillos se extendían de nuevo mientras la miraba y recordó una noche en Nueva Orleans casi dos siglos atrás. Una mulata de piel suave, enormes ojos y manos hábiles. Y la estaca escondida en su vestido, con la que había tratado de matarlo cuando estaba encima. Que desperdicio.

Le sonrió. "Eso es interesante. Tuve una psíquica una vez. Fue increíble."

"¿Le a la psíquica pareció?"

_Dulce y atrevida. Deliciosa_. Eric inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y la miró, observando con entretenimiento que Bill parecía nervioso y sobreprotector.

"Durante un tiempo" respondió a Sookie con una carcajada.

El sonido de las sirenas rompieron el silencio y asintió a Celia para que entrara en el coche. Esta noche en su casa, en su cama, ella pasaría por Sookie Stackhouse. Probablemente se disgustaría si lo supiera, pero sin duda disfrutaría los beneficios.

Varias noches siguientes fueron dedicadas a tratar con las secuelas de la redada. _¿Sabía él de la actividad ilegal que se está llevando a cabo en sus instalaciones?_ y otras tonterías sin sentido. Enmascaró su aburrimiento con encanto y respondió a todo rápidamente. Una línea de preguntas, sin embargo, le interesó a causa de las preguntas de Sookie Stackhouse en el bar. La policía le preguntó si sabía algo acerca de "mujeres que habían tenido relaciones íntimas con vampiros" siendo asesinadas en Bon Temps. Con esa mierda finalmente arreglada y su bar de vuelta en su apogeo y registrando dinero, aprovechó la oportunidad para llamar a Bill.

"¡Pam!"

"¿Sí?" Preguntó, caminando hacia su oficina, poniéndose unos pendientes.

"Pon a Bill al teléfono."

"Claro. Y hey, esa puta morena con mechas rubias a estado preguntando por ti otra vez. Dejó tres mensajes más en el contestador hoy, como si fueras a levantarte de tu sueño para devolverle la llamada. ¿Te has acostado con ella o algo así? "

La fulminó con la mirada. "Tengo _algunas_ normas. "

"Tendrás que hablarme de ellas alguna vez". Le sostuvo la mirada con una imperturbable, pícara mirada suya y levantó el teléfono, arreglándose las uñas mientras esperaba. "Bill, es Pam". Hizo una pausa. "Sí, todo bajo control. Reabrimos anoche". Otra pausa. "Uh huh. Sí, bueno, Eric quiere hablar contigo."Sostuvo el teléfono hacia Eric, indicando su atuendo con la otra mano y preguntó: "¿Todo bien?"

"Estoy aquí", dijo, girando un dedo en el aire para que girara.

"Supongo que tienes algunas preguntas para mí ", dijo Bill.

"Sí. Obviamente, tengo preguntas." Pam levantó las cejas, Eric asintió y le guiñó su aprobación. Se dio una última mirada en el espejo y se giró hacia la entrada del bar. "¿Qué es esto que he oído sobre unos asesinatos en Bon Temps? Supongo que tiene que ver con tu _amiga_ Sookie y sus preguntas de la otra noche. "

"Así es", dijo Bill fríamente.

"¿Algo que debería saber? No quiero a la policía preguntando mas sobre el tema en mi bar".

"No, creo que no. Las mujeres no fueron asesinadas por vampiros, estoy seguro."

"¿Y eso, por qué?"

"No fueron drenadas y por lo que tengo entendido, las marcas de las mordidas no eran recientes."

"Bien. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para preocuparme por un par de colmilleras muertas".

"¿Algo más? "Bill preguntó y sonrió ante su tono defensivo.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, si." Saboreó una larga pausa, luego continuó. "Sookie. Háblame de ella. ¿Cómo descubriste que era psíquica?"

"No es psíquica, no en realidad. Es telepática. Y es una larga historia."

"Tengo una eternidad, como tú."

"Eric, ella realmente no es asunto tuyo. Es mi... mi novia y estoy seguro de que no quiere tener nada que ver con todo ese mundo en el que estas metido. Probablemente no volverás a verla."

Eric se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. "Definitivamente, voy a volver a verla."

"Con el debido respeto, te dije que es mía."

"Aunque debo reconocer eso, quiero follarme a tu novia y seamos sinceros, alguien tiene que hacerlo…" Ignoró el gruñido de Bill y continuó. "Quiero decir simplemente que su don será útil para nosotros y espero aprovecharla cuando surja la ocasión. ¿Has considerado que ella podría querer usar su don?"

"No hay una gran diferencia entre usar su don y usarla a ella. "Eric no dijo nada, y esperó. Bill suspiró. "Lo hablaremos después, cuando sea necesario."

"Esta bien. Una pregunta más. ¿La Reina sabe de nuestra señorita Stackhouse?"

Una larga pausa. "No."

"Por el momento eso es todo. Bill..."

"¿Qué, Eric?"

Sonrió ante el disgusto del vampiro más joven, luego se puso serio de nuevo. "No dejes que nada le suceda. Me gusta bastante."

Bill le colgó.

Pasó algún tiempo antes de que tuviera ocasión de pensar en Sookie otra vez... es decir, más allá de pensamientos fugaces y las no tan fugaces fantasías sexuales.

Un poco más de sesenta mil dólares habían desaparecido del bar, de acuerdo con sus cálculos y los de Pam, además él no era (de acuerdo al habla local) un campista feliz.

Marcó el número de Bill y no se molesto con preámbulos cuando el teléfono se contestó. "Bill, necesito a Sookie." Sólo hubo silencio en el otro extremo. "¿Bill?"

"Te he oído. "

"Bien. Espero verlos aquí, a los dos, esta…"

"¿Tiene alguna opción?" Bill interrumpió.

"Por supuesto que tiene opción ", dijo Eric con calma. "No puedo decir lo mismo de ti."

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Creo que lo sabes."

"Quizás podrías explicarlo de todas formas."

"Necesito su talento. No debería tomar mucho tiempo. No le costará nada. No debería ser difícil para ti convencerla y eso espero que hagas. Si no me la traes, voy a asumir que no fuiste lo suficientemente convincente. ¿He sido claro? "

"¿No te importa si le digo que la amenazaste?"

Eric se echó a reír, poniendo sus piernas sobre el escritorio y reclinándose en su silla. "Dile lo que quieras, Bill. La necesito. Tráemela mañana por la noche. "

"Bien. ¿Y tú comprendes que no debe ser perjudicada? Si le tocas un solo pelo, tu edad y posición dejarán de significar algo para mí."

"¿Sigue siendo tuya solo de palabra?" sonrió ante el silencio sepulcral. "Ah, ya veo. Espero que la disfrutases y le des tanto placer como yo lo hubiera hecho... o intente." Más silencio. "No se me ocurriría hacerle daño. Pocos humanos son interesantes y estéticamente agradables a la vez. Y muchos menos aún son educados."

"Allí estaremos", dijo Bill.

Colgó el teléfono y se echó hacia atrás otra vez, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. "¿Pam?"Llamó. "Llama a Bruce, Ginger y Belinda, diles que les quiero aquí mañana por la noche. No aceptes un "no "por respuesta."

"Sabes que nunca lo hago", gritó de vuelta.

"Bien" se dijo. No podía decidir qué panorama le excitaba más: Encontrar su dinero, castigar al culpable o saborear la visión y compañía de su telepática belleza sureña.

Sookie se veía desafiante y hermosa con sus tejanos que abrazaban su trasero y caderas de la manera correcta, y se ensanchaban un poco en la parte inferior sobre sus sandalias. El escote de su blusa azul dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, pero Eric tenía bastante imaginación. Bill se mantuvo cerca, como lo hizo la primera noche que vinieron a Fangtasia.

Tal vez un poco de su cortesía sureña, relajaría los ánimos. Aunque se dirigía a ambos, su sonrisa era para ella. "Bill, Sookie." Ella asintió con rigidez, pero no dijo nada, así que continuó. Educadamente. "Bill, tu y Sookie ya conocen a Sombra larga. Sookie, recuerdas de Pam. Y este" -señaló al hombre patético y molesto sentado al otro lado de la mesa- "es Bruce."

Bill suspiró y se acercó a Pam y Sombra Larga, que ocupaban una pared de la habitación, Sookie parecía dispuesta a seguirle. O Bill no le había dicho nada o estaba fingiendo no saber por qué había sido convocada.

"Sookie, escucha a Bruce", dijo, señalando al patético hombre.

Parpadeó, parecía estar esperando a que Bruce hablara, pero la comprensión amaneció en su rostro. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que escuchar?"

Aún estaba a la defensiva, por lo que respondió de brevemente y con calma. Algunos humanos suelen apreciar la franqueza. Eric no recordaba bien ser humano, pero estaba bastante seguro de que incluso entonces, había valorado la franqueza.

"Alguien ha malversado cerca de sesenta mil dólares que nos pertenecen y en lugar de someter a todos nuestros empleados humanos a la muerte o la tortura, pensamos que tal vez podrías mirar en sus mentes y decirnos quién ha sido."

Durante su explicación, los ojos azules de Sookie (su camisa los hacía parecer aún más azules) se ampliaron, sobre todo ante la mención de la muerte y la tortura. Pero lo tomó con un asentimiento y la confianza se reflejo en su rostro. Le miró directamente. "Y entonces, ¿Qué harás?"

Debería haber sabido que esta mujer, de todos los humanos, podría pedir eso. Sus cejas se elevaron desafiándole, como si ya supiera la respuesta.

"Quien sea, deberá devolvernos el dinero." Era obvio, pero Eric sabía cómo desviar lo mejor de ellos.

Sookie agregó. "¿Y después?"

Se encontró con sus ojos. Si un vampiro fuera responsable de esto, se ocuparía de acuerdo a sus propias leyes. Pero todo apuntaba a que, sin embargo, parecía ser un ser humano y Fangtasia era demasiado lucrativa para estar en peligro por el escándalo inevitable que seguiría el asesinato de uno.

"¿Si somos capaces de encontrar pruebas del delito, entregaremos al culpable a la policía."

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "Haremos un trato, Eric."

Que atractiva criatura era, ofreciéndose a hacer un trato con el diablo. Se preguntó si estaría dispuesta a aceptar un trato que implicara obtener el mayor placer de su vida si le concediera una noche con ella. Bill estarí perdido. Pero esta noche, negocios.

"¿Y que será, Sookie?" preguntó con genuino interés, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

"Si realmente entregas al culpable a la policía, voy a hacer esto por ti, siempre que lo desees. Sí, sé que probablemente tendría que hacerlo de todos modos, pero ¿No es mejor si vengo dispuesta, si actuamos de buena fe mutuamente? "

Eric perdió el control de sus emociones, que debían estar traicionadole atravesando su rostro durante su breve discurso. _Yo ya estoy actuando de buena fe, mujer tonta_, deseaba decir-y lo habría dicho si estuvieran solos. _Entra en mis pensamientos ahora si no me crees. Podría obligarte a hacer mi voluntad en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, simplemente con la amenaza de dañar a Bill u otra persona que ames. Pero estoy aquí intentando integrarme. Estoy obedeciendo... más... de sus estúpidas leyes humanas. Estoy tratando de ser lo más honesto contigo ahora como un vampiro puede ser con un humano. No voy a matar a nadie si no tengo que hacerlo._

Ella habló nuevamente y el sonido de su voz le sacudió de sus pensamientos. "Además, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que el ladrón es humano?"

Se puso de pie una fracción de segundo después de que Pam y Sombra Larga extendieran los colmillos de rabia. Les hizo una señal para que se detuvieran, sin apartar los ojos de la rostro de Sookie. "Esa, es una idea interesante. Pam y Sombra Larga son mis socios en este bar, y si ninguno de los humanos es culpable, supongo que tendremos que mirarles a ellos". La idea de semejante traición -sobre todo si se trataba de Pam- le llenó de furia. Los humanos no conocen nada mejor. Vampiros...

Sookie parecía intimidada por la ira que se desprendía desde tantas direcciones. Su voz fue tranquila, controlada. "Solo una idea."

Se sentó de nuevo, impaciente por acabar con esto. "Empieza ahora, con este hombre."

Ella se arrodilló junto a Bruce y los sentimientos de Eric se rebelaron ante la idea de que tuviera que arrodillarse ante tal triste excusa de hombre. Sudor corría por el rostro del humano y le hizo aún más repugnante de lo que solía ser. Sookie parecía insegura por un momento, tomó la mano del hombre, luego la movió hacia su muñeca, parecía satisfecha.

"¿Cogiste el dinero?" le preguntó.

Su voz era suave y se preguntó en que debía estar pensando. Maldición. Maldita ella. Estaba allí para escuchar los pensamientos de otros, pero los únicos pensamientos que quería oír eran los de ella.

Bruce negó haber cogido el dinero y saber quien lo hizo.

Sookie se levantó y enfrentó a Eric, parecía más confiada ahora que había empezado su trabajo. "No fue este tipo".

Eric asintió e hizo una señal a Pam para que sacara al lloriqueante Bruce de la habitación y regresó con Ginger. Joder. Se giró cuando esa zorra le sonrió, esperando que Sookie terminara con ella rápidamente.

"Hola, cariño", dijo Ginger.

Se preguntó de dónde había sacado esta mujer la idea de que a le gustaba ser llamado "Cariño" y mucho menos por ella. Ni siquiera la miró. "Ginger, responde a las preguntas de esta mujer."

"Sí, maestro. " Podía oír la sonrisa boba en su voz, y cerró los ojos irritado. Hubo un segundo de bendito silencio, luego Ginger siseó, "¡No me toques!"

Se giró hacia ella de nuevo, mirandole duramente. "Pam, sujeta a Ginger." Oyó el filo en su propia voz y apartó la mirada de nuevo.

"¿Cogiste el dinero?" Sookie le preguntó.

Ginger gritó, y Eric rodó los ojos al techo, mirando a la superficie plana, como si pudiera romperse y levantarse, creando una abertura hacia el cielo y asi poder escapar. La voz de Sookie le trajo de vuelta al presente.

"Sabe quién lo hizo", dijo Sookie, entre los sollozos de Ginger. "No puede decir el nombre. La ha mordido." Hizo una pausa, y Eric observó cómo ella hizo otro intento para obtener el nombre del cerebro hecho puré de Ginger. "Es una especie de compulsión. Ni siquiera puede imaginarlo."

"Hipnosis... un vampiro fuerte", dijo Pam, haciéndose eco de sus propios pensamientos.

"Trae a su mejor amiga", dijo Sookie. Con cada minuto, parecía más segura de sí misma, incluso hablándole a Pam como si las dos fueran iguales.

"¿Debería Ginger quedarse o irse?"

"Debería irse", aconsejó Sookie. "Sólo asustará a los demás."

_Debería irse antes de que le rompa el cuello_, pensó.

En otro momento, habría disfrutado perversamente la idea de Pam tomando órdenes de un humano. Dadas las circunstancias, sin embargo, había poco placer en todo esto. Un vampiro había era el culpable. Un vampiro que no viviría mucho más tiempo.

Posó sus ojos en Sookie mientras Pam escoltaba a la desquiciada camarera fuera. A pesar de todo, vió como en su boca aparecía una pequeña sonrisa. Lo estaba disfrutando. Ella quería utilizar su don. Si hubieran estado solos, la habría apoyado contra la pared y la habría besado con abandono, en una forma en que Bill Compton seguramente nunca la habría besado.

Pam regresó con Belinda, a Eric esta le gustaba. La tomó una vez en esta oficina y consideró que era pasable.

"Belinda, ¿Con qué vampiro se ha estado viendo Ginger?" Le preguntó mientras Sookie tomaba la muñeca de la camarera.

"Cualquiera que se lo pidiera."

Eric sonrió con satisfacción, pero se la borró rápidamente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sookie.

"¿Cuál de esta habitación?" ella insistió.

Siguió su mirada a la pared. donde Pam, Sombra larga y Bill estaban quietos. Se movió al mismo tiempo en que Sombra larga se lanzó. A la velocidad del rayo, sacó una estaca y un mazo de su escritorio, corrió detrás de Sombra larga y le estacó.

Podía oler tanto la sangre del vampiro pudriéndose como la sangre de Sookie. Había querido probar su sangre desde la primera noche que la vio, pero no había pensado que sería derramada de esta manera. Debería haber fluido lentamente, con cuidado cuando la tomara en su boca y lamiera su piel. Debería haber estado en sus brazos, arqueando su cuerpo entre sus manos. Sus colmillos se extendieron mientras la miraba a través de los humeantes restos de su antiguo socio.

"Tendrás que tirar esta alfombra", le dijo.

No podía apartar los ojos de sus labios. "Tu boca esta ensangrentada."

"Sangró sobre mi", dijo. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y asombrados, de un intenso color azul.

"¿Algo ha bajado por tu garganta?"

"Probablemente. ¿Qué significa eso? "

_Significa que ese hijo de puta te dio su sangre, cuando debería ser la mía la que fluyese por tus venas._

"Eso hay que verlo", dijo Pam. "Por lo general, bebemos de los humanos, no al revés." Su voz le sonaba muy lejos a Eric, aunque sabía que estaba allí, ardiendo en deseo por Belinda. No podía culparla exactamente por ello.

"¿Cómo se ven las cosas para ti ahora, Sookie?" preguntó. Le miraba fijamente al igual que él la miraba a ella. Maldición, como la deseaba, incluso con la sangre de Sombra Larga en su cuerpo. Deseaba tumbarla sobre la mesa, desgarrar sus tejanos, cubrir todas las partes de su cuerpo con sus manos y lengua, beber su sangre y darle la suya.

Le habló de nuevo, pero casi no registró sus palabras. Mientras hablaba, los delicados movimientos de su cuello hicieron a la sangre brillar, llamándole. Olía mucho más dulce de lo que podía haber imaginado.

"¿Quién preparara los cocteles esta noche?" le oyó decir.

"Tenemos un sustituto. Hueles... diferente, Sookie."

Dejó caer el mazo y se le acercó , presionando la lengua contra sus colmillos. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Bill Compton en todo esto? ¿Dónde estaba Bill cuando Sombra Larga atacó a su novia? ¿Dónde estaba Bill ahora que él, Eric, estaba a punto de reclamar a Sookie en esa mesa? No le importaba.

"Bueno, ahora recuerda, Eric, tenemos un trato ", dijo Sookie.

_Si, lo recuerdo. Un trato con el diablo._

Su sonrisa era nerviosa. Temerosa. Como si no se diera cuenta del éxtasis que podía darle. Retrocedió un poco, como un antílope que está viendo su destino en los ojos del león. "Bill y yo nos vamos a casa ahora, ¿No es cierto?" Sus ojos buscaron a Bill, pero no pareció gustarle lo que vio. "Pam", dijo desesperada, mientras se dirigía hacia Pam y Belinda, "Dejadme pasar."

Se apartaron arrastrando los pies, la puerta se abrió.

"Llama a Ginger", dijo Sookie.

"Ginger!" Y luego: "Eric te desea."

Tomó el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos mientras se retorcía en su contra, después su aroma le hizo caer en picado contra la realidad. Odiaba a Ginger en este momento, más de lo que ya lo hacía. Pero el hambre de su cuerpo estaba actuando por separado de su mente ahora, se inclinó sobre ella, dispuesto a morder. Antes de hacerlo, miró a Sookie.

"Nos volveremos a ver", dijo con voz ronca.


	2. CAPITULO 2: Protección

Este es un recuento de la historia del mundo maravilloso que creo Charlaine Harris desde el punto de vista de Eric; va perfectamente con el desarrollo de los libros, muchos de los diálogos sé han sacado directamente de ellos.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la Saga Sookie Stackhouse no me pertenecen; pertenecen solo y únicamente a Charlaine Harris.

Esta es un fic original de la genial DeeDeeINFJ.

Capitulo 2: Protección

_Lo primero que tendré que hacer_, pensó mientras revisaba el libro de cuentas de Sombra Larga, _era deshacerse de Bill_. Por supuesto, Bill no podría hacer nada si Sookie escogiera a Eric, pero Eric sabía que ella nunca haría eso, siempre y cuando Bill estuviera a su favor.

Desiree Sonnier tenía muchos encantos, Eric lo sabía de primera mano. Había hecho cuantos viajes a Monroe para visitarla y en ocasiones la había hecho llevar a Fangtasia. A menudo la enviaba como regalo de agradecimiento por servicios prestados. Pagaba bien a la mujer, pero francamente, era como pagar a un alcohólico por beberse un coñac fino. Obtenía un gran placer de lo que hacía, el dinero era un extra. Sólo tenía que decir la palabra y Desiree estaría de camino para premiar a algunos afortunados vampiros en la Área 5.

Esta noche ese vampiro sería Bill Compton. No tanto como agradecimiento - después de todo, Bill no había hecho nada - literalmente nada, aún cuando atacaron a su novia -, sino como una alternativa. Desiree era… talentosa en lo que hacía, si alguna mujer podía hacer olvidar a Bill de Sookie, sería ella.

Le dijo a Pam que preparara a Desiree para ir con Bill esa noche, ignoró la mueca de Pam en respuesta y volvió a los negocios. Pero los registros de Sombra Larga eran complicados, probablemente a propósito. La concentración era imposible. Maldijo a Sookie Stackhouse bajo su aliento.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera bajo su piel, su deseo por ella una compulsión, una necesidad? No era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. No era la más graciosa o encantadora o inteligente. Había resistido mejor el encanto de las hadas de lo que se resistía a esta mujer, ¡Por el amor de dios! Cerró el libro de cuentas, apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio, y puso la frente entre sus dedos cruzados.

Había matado a un vampiro por ella. Un vampiro que había sido su socio y amigo por muchos años. Un hijo de puta, traidor mentiroso al final, pero aun así. El tema era que, debería haber mantenido con vida a Sombra Larga para que Pam y él pudieran sacarle información. ¿Dónde estaba su dinero y cómo había conseguido estafarlos? No le gustaba ser 60.000 dólares más pobre, incluso siendo una cifra relativamente insignificante.

Allí no hubo tiempo para pensar o razonar cuando Sombra Larga atacó a la chica. Solo tuvo un segundo para decidir y en ese segundo, él la eligió. Lo que le molestaba, sin embargo, era el perfectamente claro conocimiento de que lo haría de nuevo. Después de mil años, el mundo era a menudo tremendamente aburrido para él. Personas interesantes eran demasiado escasas como para permitir que un saco de mierda como Sombra Larga se cargara a uno de ellos. Esto, se dijo, era una explicación racional para lo que había hecho.

Sin duda fue la única explicación segura.

La llamada de Bill llegó a cerca a la hora de cierre, cuando los humanos estaban limpiando las mesas y Pam seleccionaba y descartaba elementos de su vestuario. Eric fue el que contestó el teléfono.

"Fangtasia", dijo brevemente.

"Eric, ¿En qué coño estabas pensando al enviarme a esa mujer?"

Él sonrió ampliamente. "Ah, Bill. Entiendo que Desiree llegó sana y salva."

"Respóndeme".

"¿No te dijo ella porque la envié? Me gusta premiar a la gente cuando hacen un buen trabajo. Pensé que estarías complacido." Mientras hablaba, fue a su oficina y cerró la puerta.

"Patrañas," dijo Bill con frialdad.

"¿No era ella de tu gusto?" Todo inocencia.

"¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Quieres alejarme de Sookie? ¿Tentarme para que la engañe y sea ella quien me deje? Eso es patético, Eric y no va a funcionar".

Eric se sentó en el borde de su mesa. "Hagamos un trato, Bill." _Ahora sueno como Sookie_.

"Te escucho."

Eric se quedó mirando el techo, pensando rápido. _No era propio de él ofrecer un trato antes de saber cuáles serian los términos de este. ¡Demonios!, no era propio de él hacer tratos siquiera._

"Te dejaré tenerla" Bill ya estaba gruñendo en protesta, pero Eric continuó. "Tú sabes que tengo maneras para apartarla de ti, formas que van mucho más allá del coqueteo y de la seducción - ambas de las cuales voy a seguir haciendo. Eso es lo justo. Te dejaré tenerla si me prometes que me ayudaras a protegerla y que la dejarás bajo mi custodia si algo te pasara." Dándose cuenta de lo que Bill debía estar pensando (y con razón), añadió: "No voy a ser el causante de lo que te pueda suceder."

Bill estaba en silencio y Eric casi podía oír el zumbido de sus pensamientos. Por último, dijo: "No estoy de entender a que te refieres con dejar a Sookie bajo tu protección. No pienso pasártela como si fuera una de esas…"

"No," dijo Eric rápidamente. "No" La simple idea de Sookie siendo degradada de esa manera hizo hervir su sangre.

"Entonces explícamelo, por favor."

"Si alguna vez está en peligro, quiero saberlo de inmediato. Y quiero que confíe en mí de alguna manera, lo cual dudo que ahora haga. Quiero que le des tu bendición para acudir a mí si alguna vez debe hacerlo. En resumen, quiero que me vea como un amigo, no un enemigo. "_Algún día sería mucho más, si se salía con la suya. Y casi siempre se salía con la suya._

"¿_Eres_ su amigo, Eric?"

"Sí". Su respuesta fue inmediata y firme, sin dejar lugar a dudas, hasta para Bill.

"Entonces lo verá por sí misma." Eric esperó en silencio, luego Bill continuó. "No voy a hacer o decir nada para hacerla cambiar de opinión."

"Gracias". Las palabras salieron antes de que él pensara en ellas y sin duda se expresaron con más sentimiento del que le habría gustado.

No tuvo muchas oportunidades de pensar en Sookie después de eso, ya que Eric se puso en la tediosa tarea de ajustar las cuentas que habían quedado colgadas tras la muerte de Sombra Larga. También estaba el asunto de encontrar un nuevo cantinero, le dio a una ceñuda Pam la tarea de ir descartando currículos y realizar las entrevistas iniciales. El deber más desagradable era el suyo: ponerse en contacto con Hot Rain, creador de Sombra Larga y ex amante. Hot Rain le dio un cordial saludo, pero la conversación agradable no duró mucho, ya que Eric pensó que era mejor ir al grano. El otro vampiro dio un grito de dolor y rabia. Eric hizo una mueca, apartando el teléfono de su oído.

Recordaba vagamente haber estado enamorado una vez cuando era humano, pero esos días eran como sombras para él, permaneciendo en la oscuridad de su mente, como sombras humeantes sin nombres u otros detalles. Lo que le importaba más ahora era que parecía que esto le costaría mucho más de lo que esperaba originalmente. Ya sabía que la multa sería más que la cantidad que Sombra Larga traspapeló. Pero no había sido consiente que Hot Rain amara a ese ladrón mentiroso. Hot Rain manifestó su cantidad, y aunque era costumbre regatear en esta clase de asuntos, Eric se echó hacia atrás en su silla y dijo: "Será transferida esta noche."

La vida de Sookie le costó medio millón de dólares. Lo que le molestaba más que el coste fue el hecho de que en realidad no le importaba.

En las noches lentas del bar, tenía por costumbre llevarse el portátil a uno de los reservados. Esto le permitía poner al día los libros, cautivar a los clientes y parecer demasiado ocupado para ser molestado. La cúspide de la eficiencia y la conveniencia. Por supuesto, siempre había aquellos como - Ginger - que no podían ser disuadidos. Esta noche, se le acercó por lo que debe haber sido la cuarta vez. La expresión de su cara cuando él levanto la vista para verla debió provocar que algo de su estúpido y sensible cerebro entendiera el mensaje, porque fue rápida y directa.

"El señor Compton al teléfono, maestro." Le extendió el teléfono y corrió tan rápido como el corsé de cuero ajustado y los tacones de aguja le permitieron.

Acunando el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro, Eric volvió a su trabajo en el portátil. "¿Qué quieres, Bill?"

"Mantener mi parte del trato."

Eric dejo a un lado el portátil y pidió a una de las camareras un Trueblood. "Continua."

"Me voy a Nueva Orleans, lo que significa que Sookie no tendrá mi protección ante el asesino que ronda por aquí en Bon Temps. He llamado a Bubba para que venga y le eche un ojo, pero además te lo hago saber, en pos de nuestro acuerdo. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte, así que me desped- "

"¿Por qué vas a Nueva Orleans?" Sacudió la botella, la destapó y tomó un largo trago.

"Asuntos personales".

Eric soltó una carcajada seca. "Bill, déjate de gilipolleces conmigo."

Prácticamente podía oír los engranajes girando en la cabeza del vampiro más joven. Por último, Bill suspiró. "Voy a ver a Sophie-Anne. Y realmente es un asunto personal".

"Haz lo que quieras. Lo averiguaré en otro momento."

"De eso estoy seguro. ¿Quieres algo más, Eric?"

"Sí. Dile a Bubba que si algo sale mal, que me lo comunique de inmediato. Esa chica es un activo demasiado valioso para nosotros como para arriesgarnos a perderla. " _¿Por qué?_ preguntó su mente. _Has conocido otros telépatas_.

"¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que a mí también me gustaría ser informado de inmediato?" Bill estaba impaciente, a la defensiva y enojado.

"¿Y de que serviría?" preguntó Eric razonablemente. "Tu estarás a horas de distancia en Nueva Orleans, mientras que yo podría volar hacia ella en mucho menos tiempo."

No había argumentos que pudieran contradecir este hecho, y Bill, para su crédito, no lo intentó. "Bien" dijo. "Se lo diré."

Eric terminó su Trueblood y empujó la botella hasta el borde de la mesa, luego puso su portátil de regreso frente a él. "Dale mis saludos a la reina", dijo. Colgaron al unísono.

Al final sucedió, Bubba le llamó desde Bon Temps y Eric dejó Fangtasia de inmediato para ir por Sookie, maldiciendo en voz baja todo el camino. Temía que la telépata ya estuviera muerta, ya que Bubba informó de que había sido noqueado y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Sookie. Estaba furioso con Bill por irse a Nueva Orleans cuando su novia estaba en grave peligro. Estaba furioso con Bubba por dejarse noquear. Estaba furioso con Sookie por que... _¿porqué, exactamente? ¿Por meterse bajo su piel y obligarlo a volar para algo distinto a él y sus asuntos? ¿Por llevar ese vestido de picnic de iglesia a Fangtasia?_

No debió haberse preocupado, lo supo cuando encontró a Bubba paseando en el porche de Bill. Ella estaba herida, pero a salvo, admitida en hospital y el asesino, muerto. Mientras relataba los hechos, Bubba se veía miserable por su fracaso al proteger a la chica, pero Eric no tenía paciencia para consolarle. Presionó al vampiro retrasado hasta conseguir toda la información posible.

Pudo sentir el constante acercamiento del amanecer mucho antes de que las primeras estrellas desaparecieran en el cielo. Tendrían que pasar el día en casa de Bill, al parecer.

La casa de Bill le molestaba. Todo era viejo, pero no en el buen sentido. Eric amaba sus antigüedades - de hecho, todo lo que estuviera envuelto en el olor de la historia. Pero las cosas de Bill eran viejas en el sentido de estar deterioradas y andrajosas. En muchos sentidos, Bill siempre pareció estar atrapado en el pasado, acumulando polvo como sus antiguos muebles. Bill parecía no captar el concepto de avanzar a través de la historia; él no arrastro artefactos del pasado consigo, pero los conservó en vez usarlos como ancla.

Eric se levantó justo cuando el sol parpadeaba tras el horizonte. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en Bon Temps, por ahora y los negocios le llamaban. Pero algo lo mantuvo en el pequeño pueblo por una última misión. El la justificó como cortesía... curiosidad.

El florista estaba poniendo el cartel de "cerrado" en la ventana cuando Eric entró. Cuando el rechoncho hombre iba a protestar, Eric levantó una mano para silenciarlo. "No voy a quitarle demasiado tiempo", dijo. "Sé lo que quiero."

"Muy bien" resopló el hombre.

"Un lirio flamenco. ¿Tiene de esos?" El hombre asintió. "Excelente. Quiero este arreglo-" indicó al que se refería "- con un lirio flamenco como pieza central."

Mientras el florista alistaba el pedido, Eric firmó una pequeña tarjeta blanca para acompañarlo. Saco unos cientos de dólares de su bolsillo y los dejó caer sobre el mostrador, apenas notando los amplios ojos del florista y se fue con las flores. Una llamada a Bill le confirmó su destino, junto con el seseante conocimiento de Sookie "maldita sea" _NO quería verlo_. No le importaba, ella no siempre se sentiría así. Así que dejó las flores a la enfermera que se encontraba en su recepción.

Eric sonrió mientras salía del hospital y miraba a la luna llena. Muchas bestias saldrían a disfrutar la noche hoy y Fangtasia estaría lleno porque a los turistas les encantaba visitar los bares de vampiros cuando la luna estaba llena.

El aire caliente del verano llenó sus tiesos pulmones mientras se elevaba hacia la luna. Sus ojos agudos podían ver através de las ventanas desde una larga distancia y rondó el edificio hasta que la encontró. Voló más cerca, permitiendo a sus ojos contemplar su magullado cuerpo. Incluso sin su dulce olor para tentarlo, la deseaba. Sus ojos se movieron a la ventana, encontrándose con los suyos y se ampliaron.

Él le sonrió antes de girar y alejarse volando.

:::Se agradecen los reviews. Saber si es de su agrado o no es importante para mi :::::


	3. CAPITULO 3: Ménade

Recuento de la historia del mundo maravilloso que creo Charlaine Harris desde el punto de vista de Eric; va perfectamente con el desarrollo de los libros, muchos de los diálogos sé han sacado directamente de ellos.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la Saga Sookie Stackhouse no me pertenecen; pertenecen solo y únicamente a Charlaine Harris.

Esta es un fic original de la genial DeeDeeINFJ.

Capitulo 3: Ménade

El e-mail de Sophie-Anne - bueno, de uno de sus ayudantes - le esperaba cuando regresó a su oficina. _Así que Bill Compton era ahora un investigador del Área 5_. "Considéralo a él y sus posesiones oficialmente bajo tu protección." Eric no podía dejar de sonreír. Asuntos personales, en verdad. _Bien hecho, Bill. Dejar a tu novia sola cuando se encuentra en grave peligro, así tú puedes correr a las faldas de la Reina en un esfuerzo para que no te robe la novia. Al parecer mis encantos son una amenaza mayor para el bienestar de Sookie que un asesino en serie. _Era un grito a la inseguridad, aún el vampiro más joven parecía perfectamente seguro de que Sookie nunca lo abandonaría voluntariamente. Los humanos no eran exactamente "posesiones", desde que pueden optar por pertenecer a otro. ¿Bill sinceramente creía que esto era imposible? Y aún así, ¿No le había dicho ya Eric que quería a Sookie bajo su protección?

Eric rodó los ojos y eliminó el correo electrónico.

Otro mensaje, éste procedente de Monroe. Una ménade había sido vista en el bosque a unas diez millas fuera de la ciudad. Imágenes de San Petersburgo y el enloquecido vampiro Gregory vinieron a su mente, pero las expulsó. Por todos los dioses, esperaba que ésta se quedara muy lejos de Fangtasia. Pero si alguien tenía el orgullo de atraer la atención de la Bassarid, era él mismo. Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, envió el correo a la carpeta "SAVED".

Algunas semanas más tarde, recibió una llamada de Stan Davis. Era temprano por la noche, alrededor de las 19:00 y el bar aún no contaba con su público habitual. Eric se deslizó casualmente en una cabina al otro lado de Pam, ajustando cuentas en una hoja de cálculo en su portátil mientras ella hojeaba las páginas de _Redbook_.

Sus ojos se posaron en una de las páginas de la revista. "'¿Comida Fácil en 10 minutos, Pam?" preguntó, sonriendo. "No es difícil encontrar de esos por aquí."

"Tú sabrás", replicó ella.

Se rió y volvió a su hoja de cálculo. Pam siempre fue buena compañía: inteligente, divertida, sin carga emocional. Constantemente sin emociones de ningún tipo, al parecer, pero lo encontraba relajante. A veces se preguntaba cómo hacía para ser tan desapasionada. Muy conveniente para él, sin duda, pero se imaginaba que eso haría la vida más aburrida de lo que ya era.

El teléfono, que estaba en la mesa entre ellos, empezó a sonar y Pam contestó. "Fangtasia, donde todos tus sueños mas oscuros s - Oh, hey. Sí, está aquí mismo." Le pasó el teléfono a través de la mesa y volvió a su revista.

"Estoy aquí".

"Sheriff, hola. Estoy llamando en nombre de Stan Davis del Área 6 en Texas". La voz hizo una pausa, como esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero Eric no tuvo ninguna, así que continuó. "Tenemos un vampiro desaparecido en nuestro nido y Stan quería saber si Ud. tiene algún investigador que pudiéramos tomar prestado."

"¿Acaso no tienen varios investigadores en Dallas?" Eric preguntó.

"Ninguno está especialmente capacitado, Sr. Northman. Pero Ud. rara vez parece tener problemas en su área, así que imaginamos que tendría gente buena."

Eric sonrió. "Oh, tengo gente _muy_ buena. Gente _muy_ cara". Pam levantó la vista y le sonrió, mientras él esperaba ante el largo silencio en el otro extremo.

"Define 'muy buena'", dijo la voz al fin.

"Tengo una telépata".

"¡No me jodas! He oído que había uno de ellos en Montana de regreso a-"

"Eso no me podría importar menos" Eric interrumpió. "¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar por ella?"

"Uhm... ¿Le puedo volver a llamar?"

"Claro que sí. Y ya que estamos, quiero alojamiento, transporte y todas las comodidades incluidas. No solo para la telépata, también para su escolta. Ella no será enviada a ustedes sola bajo ninguna circunstancia."

"Comprendo. Nos pondremos en contacto con Ud. pronto."

Eric apagó el teléfono y volvió a su trabajo. Deliberadamente ignoró los ojos de Pam en él hasta que se dio por vencida y volvió a su revista. Esa era otra virtud de Pam. No le importaba lo suficiente acerca de nada para dar problemas a alguien, incluida ella misma.

Estaba sorprendido cuando sólo 5 minutos pasaron antes que el teléfono volviera a sonar. Esta vez, él contesto "Si."

"Diez mil, además de todo lo requerido."

"Hecho. Me pondré en contacto cuando tenga todo arreglado." Colgó y sonrió a Pam. "Hora de llamar a Bill. Sookie se va a Dallas".

Pam levantó una ceja. "Al igual que tu, entiendo."

"¿Y eso qué significa?"

"Oh, creo que lo sabes." ella dijo, sus ojos de regreso en la columna de consejos de _Redbook_.

Sí, Pam era inteligente.

Sookie llegaría con Bill tarde esa noche y Eric no estaba del todo complacido por el alcance de su expectación. Una noche simplemente tendría que tomarla y deshacerse de una vez por todas de esta fascinación irracional que tenía por ella. Se dijo a sí mismo que si satisfacía su lujuria, sería capaz de dejar de pensar en ella tan a menudo como lo hacía. Pero si él la tomaba, si él la reclamaba aquí sobre el sofá de cuero de su oficina, ¿No desearía estar con ella en otras posiciones y otros lugares? Sus ojos vagaron hacia el sofá y la imaginó allí, mientras él acomodaba su suave y bronceada pierna por encima de su cadera...

Sus colmillos se extendieron y él cerró los ojos. Maldita sea.

Hubo conmoción en el exterior y oyó claramente la voz de Pam y Bill. Al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie, Bill irrumpió en su oficina con Sookie colgando de su hombro. Sookie estaba cubierta con su propia sangre y olía como el Valhalla. Los colmillos de Eric aún estaban extendidos y se tocó los labios con la punta de la lengua, esperando una explicación de Bill.

Bill sacudió a Sookie. Eric podía imaginar que eso no podía haberse sentido bien. "¡Esta me la debes!" Bill le dijo furiosamente.

Antes de que Eric pudiera responder, la débil voz de Sookie vino de por encima de su hombro. "Vete al infierno."

"¿Que, cariño?" Preguntó Bill.

"! Que te vayas al infierno ¡" repitió ella.

Eric sonrió. Cada vez que se encontraba con esta mujer, ella ganaba más puntos a su favor. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Ella estaba perdiendo sangre y debía estar en tremendo dolor .Podría discutir con Bill - y fantasear con Sookie - más tarde.

Se movió de detrás de su escritorio y se acercó a la pareja. "Debemos ponerla boca abajo en el sofá, permíteme", agregó, tomando sus piernas. La depositaron suavemente en el sofá y Eric luchó contra una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que aquí estaba ella, en efecto, en su sofá. No exactamente en las circunstancias que había imaginado, pero aún así. Levantó la vista viendo a Pam en la puerta, mirando el cuerpo ensangrentado de Sookie con lujuria. "Pam, llama a la doctora", le dijo con firmeza, luego se agachó junto al sofá. Quería lamer la sangre de su rostro, susurrarle, acariciar su cabello entre sus dedos. Deseaba hacerle el amor; quería follársela hasta que perdiera el sentido. Más tarde. Paciencia. En su lugar, le preguntó: "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

Sus ojos estaban ardiendo y admiró su coraje. "Soy un mensaje para ti. Esa mujer en el bosque hizo detener el coche de Bill, tal vez incluso nos hizo discutir y luego ella se presento ante mí con un cerdo."

Los ojos de Eric se ampliaron al recordar el reciente mensaje sobre la ménade que rondaba por la zona. "¿Un cerdo?" repitió.

"Oink, oink", Sookie dijo secamente. "Jabalí. Cerdo salvaje. Y ella me dijo que quería enviarte un mensaje, me giré a tiempo para evitar que alcanzara mi cara, pero me dio en la espalda y luego se fue."

La ira ardía en su interior ante la idea de que la ménade dejara cicatrices en el encantador y desafiante rostro de Sookie. Sería un crimen contra el arte, una ofensa contra cualquier dios, contra él. Sospechaba que la ménade podría venir tras él, pero Sookie nunca habría entrado en la ecuación.

Bill caminaba por la oficina. "Tu cara. Te habría dado en la cara. Eric, sus cortes no son tan profundos… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa?"

Eric ignoró a Bill y se dirigió a Sookie con tanta ternura como pudo a través de su furia. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo, podría haberse inclinado sólo unos centímetros para besarla. "Sookie, ¿Cómo era esa mujer?"

"Parecía una chiflada, eso es lo que parecía. Y te llamó Eric Northman."

"Ese es el apellido que uso para mis negocios", explicó. Por muchos siglos había sido Erik el Vikingo.

Necesitaba atraerla de vuelta al asunto de la ménade. "Al decir chiflada", dijo lentamente: "Quieres decir que lucia... ¿Cómo?" Sabía lo que la jerga "chiflado" quería decir, pero necesitaba una descripción más detallada de la criatura si pretendía dar con ella exitosamente.

"Su ropa estaba raída y tenía sangre alrededor de la boca y en los dientes, como si hubiera comido algo crudo." Lo cual, sin duda, había hecho. "Llevaba algo así como una vara", continuó Sookie, "con algo en el extremo. Su cabello era largo y enmarañado." Hizo una pausa, su miseria estaba escrita en toda su cara. "Mira, hablando de cabello, el mío se me está pegando a la espalda."

Eric miró la hinchazón y los sangrientos trozos de carne en su espalda, donde su largo cabello estaba de hecho adherido a sus heridas. "Sí, ya veo." Se permitió tocarla cuidadosamente para guiar su cabello lejos de la piel en carne viva.

Justo cuando terminó, Pam regresó con la Dra. Ludwig. Eric se puso en pie y se apartó de su camino, cruzando sus brazos mientras observaba como atendía a Sookie.

"¿Qué clase de médico es usted?" Sookie preguntó.

Eric sonrió mientras la pequeña mujer respondía: "De los que curan. Has sido envenenada."

La Sookie voz era triste. "Entonces es por eso que sigo pensando que voy a morir".

"Y así será, muy pronto." La Dra. Ludwig, siempre directa. Esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba a Eric y la mantenía cerca. No tenía tiempo que perder con alternativas.

"Muchas gracias, Doc" dijo Sookie sarcásticamente, ganándose otra sonrisa de Eric, a pesar de que no podía verlo. "¿Qué puede hacer al respecto?"

Su mente vagaba mientras la doctora explicó a Sookie el asunto de los mordiscos de las ménades. Él había sido mordido en San Petersburgo y el dolor era algo que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo. Debe ser aún peor para un humano. La mención de sangre lo arrastró al presente.

"Tu torrente sanguíneo ha sido comprometido", la Dra. Ludwig estaba diciendo. "Y tu sangre debe ser removida y sustituida. Eso es un trabajo para los vampiros."Se apartó de Sookie y se dirigió a los vampiros, los cuales –si los propios sentimientos de Eric fueran algún indicativo– estaban positivamente mareados con la posibilidad. "Si sólo uno de ustedes toma la sangre envenenada, ese uno será bastante miserable. Es el elemento mágico que tienen las ménades. Las mordidas de los dragones de Komodo no serían un problema para ustedes chicos. Por eso, cuando acabe, cada uno tomara un turno, tomando solo un poco. Después le haremos una transfusión."

Eric miró a Sookie, que estaba llorando ahora. Quería sacudir a la pequeña doctora y exigirle que se diera la jodida prisa. Sookie estaba sufriendo y él estaba prácticamente salivando ante la idea de probar la sangre de esta mujer por primera vez. Las circunstancias no eran las ideales, pero a este punto ya no le importaba. Pero le tomaría toda su concentración y contención para tomar "solo un poco."

La dolorida voz de Sookie llegó desde el sofá. "De sangre humana", dijo con determinación.

Ella no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pidiendo, pero Eric se lo daría. No había nada suficientemente difícil como para negárselo a esta mujer, y la idea le molestaba en lo más hondo.

La Dra. Ludwig fue la que respondió. "Si Eric puede tirar de algunos hilos y obtener algo de sangre humana, al menos la mitad de la transfusión puede ser sintética. Soy la Dra. Ludwig, por cierto."

Eric siempre tenía hilos disponibles de que tirar. "Puedo conseguir la sangre y le debemos a ella la curación. ¿Cuál es tu grupo, Sookie?"

"O positivo".

Perfecto. "No habrá problema. ¿Te puedes encargar, Pam?" Encontró los ojos de su niña a través de la habitación y ella se fue en un flash.

Se giró de nuevo hacia el sofá, donde la Dra. Ludwig había empezado su tratamiento en la espalda de Sookie. ¡Cómo envidiaba a aquella pequeña mujer en este momento! Sookie emitió un fuerte sonido de protesta y Bill trató de calmarla con una explicación.

"! Pero se envenenará ¡" Sookie protestó.

Eric le habló con firmeza, como si hablara con un niño asustadizo. "Ella es la que cura. Debes aceptar su tratamiento"

"Oh, de acuerdo", dijo en una voz que era ambas, sumisa y desafiante. "Por cierto, no he escuchado un 'lo siento' de tu parte todavía."

Él se estaba divirtiendo, pero mantuvo su voz conciliadora, con solo un rastro de burla. "Siento que esa ménade se metiera contigo."

"No es suficiente."

Podía decir que ella estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Un poco de broma le ayudaría a aguantar, y, después de todo, no podía dejar de sonreír ante su audacia. "Angelical Sookie," canturreó, " visión del amor y la belleza, estoy postrado ante el hecho de que la perversa y malvada ménade haya violado tu suave y voluptuoso cuerpo en un intento de enviarme un mensaje." En cierto modo, era cierto, pensó. Ella seguía llorando por el dolor , quería arrodillarse junto a ella y lamer sus lágrimas.

"Eso está mejor", dijo ella. "¿Entiendo por su mensaje, que te ha declarado la guerra?"

"No exactamente," dijo vagamente, notando que estaba perdiendo color rápidamente. Su rostro era casi completamente blanco. Si la Dra. Ludwig permitía que esta mujer muera... Apretó los puños. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita sangre? "¿Pam?"

Pam se paro junto a él. "Ya viene. Se ve mal."

"! Empieze ¡ ¡Está cambiando de color!" Bill exigió, con la cara llena de preocupación.

Estaban perdiéndola. Lo único que la mantenía consciente a este punto era el dolor y ella había comenzado a llorar abiertamente. Eric le dio una mirada afilada a la Dra. Ludwig, quien estaba mirando intensamente en los ojos de Sookie.

"Sí" dijo la doctora "Puede que haya esperanza."

Ignorando a todos los demás, Eric se apresuró al lado de Sookie. Iría primero. Estaba cansado de perder el tiempo. Mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, captó su mirada y le hizo un guiño. No se le ocurrió otra manera, en este momento, para asegurarle que cuidaría de ella y tratar de tranquilizarla. Pero ella sólo duró un segundo más antes de que se hundiera en el consuelo de la inconsciencia.

Sus colmillos se extendieron. "Tendremos que quitarle la camisa", dijo. Bill emitió un sonido de protesta, pero Eric alzó la mano para silenciarlo. "No hay otra manera de hacer esto."

Levantó ligeramente a Sookie mientras Bill llegaba a su lado y quitaba suavemente la prenda. Eric le ayudó con la parte trasera, ya que trozos de la camisa se habían quedado pegados con su sangre. Afortunadamente estaba inconsciente en el proceso. Eric se tomó un momento para admirar sus pechos; no hacerlo habría sido un insulto. Eran todo lo que había imaginado y eso era mucho decir.

"¡ Eric !"Dijo Bill.

Sonriendo al vampiro más joven, bajó la cabeza hacia la espalda de Sookie y comenzó a extraer la sangre envenenada de sus heridas. Mientras lo hacía, Bill la levantó ligeramente y se deslizó debajo de ella, sosteniendo su busto en su regazo.

Incluso a través de la terrible magia de la ménade, pudo saborear su dulzura. Se estaba excitando, pero no podía evitarlo. Gimió de placer mientras su sangre llenaba su boca, luego relamió sus labios y dientes, no queriendo perderse una sola gota. Después de un tiempo, con gran desgana, levantó la cabeza, sus ojos nublados en deseo.

"No debería tomar más", dijo. "¿Bill?"

Mientras Bill tomaba la anterior posición de Eric, Eric se puso donde había estado Bill. Quería abrazarla como Bill había hecho, y no, sus motivos no eran enteramente puros. Pero, se dijo, no eran completamente impuros, tampoco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Bill preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Es más fácil así", dijo Eric. "Tendrás mejor acceso a su espalda."

"Y tú tendrás mejor acceso a sus pechos", murmuró Bill, pero no dijo nada más mientras se inclinaba para extraer más veneno del cuerpo de Sookie.

Eric estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por portarse tan bien; no puso ni una mano encima a sus pechos. No: la primera vez que pondría sus manos sobre ellos, estarían solos y ella estaría consciente. Pasó su la lengua por su boca otra vez, esperando de que su sabor todavía estuviera allí en alguna parte.

Vio como Pam los observaba con interés. "Trae a Chow", dijo. "Necesitaremos más de tres para esto."

Los cuatro se turnaron para sostenerla y extraerle la sangre. Cuando la Dra. Ludwig regresó para hacerle la transfusión, debió haberse divertido ante la idea de estar en la misma habitación con una mujer moribunda y cuatro muy encendidos y frustrados vampiros.

Pam se inclinó hacia él para susurrar en su oído. "Ella es tan..." Su voz ronca se apagó.

"Sí", él dijo.

Después de unos minutos de ansiedad, la Dra. Ludwig se giró hacia ellos. "Se recuperará."

Bill dio un visible suspiro de alivio, pasando sus manos a través de su desordenado pelo."Gracias."

"Quédate con ella", Eric le dijo a Pam. "Iré con Bill y Chow fuera del bar. Ella puede vestir una de mis camisas cuando despierte."

"¿Por qué yo?" preguntó Pam.

"Ella se sentirá más cómoda, creo, con una mujer en lugar de un hombre."

Pam sonrió."¿Y por qué no su novio?"

"Él necesita calmarse", dijo Eric sensatamente.

"Tú eres el jefe."

Horas más tarde, Pam salió para informarles que Sookie estaba despierta y bañada, esperando en la oficina. Al segundo, Bill saltó para ir junto a ella. Pamela tomó su lugar.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" Le preguntó a Pam.

"Oh, ella está bien. Aunque molesta porque todos le vimos los pechos, pero por otro lado, intacta."

Eric se echó a reír. "Bien. Ve y cierra el local. Págale a la Dra. Ludwig lo que pida." Pam se fue y él llamó por encima de su hombro "¡Chow!, ven conmigo."

El nuevo cantinero le siguió a la oficina, donde encontraron a Bill cepillando el cabello mojado de Sookie. Eric casi se mordió la lengua. Sookie estaba sentada en su silla, vistiendo su camisa, _sin_ sostén, _ni_ bragas, _ni_ pantalones. La ducha caliente se había llevado tanto la sangre como los olores de su piel y la habitación estaba llena de ella. Nunca había deseado a nadie, humano o vampiro, con tanta urgencia.

"Todo está cerrado", dijo Pam, deslizándose en la habitación detrás de él, sacándolo de su ensoñación. "La Dra. Ludwig también se ha marchado."

Sookie parecía avergonzada, pero encontró de los ojos de cada uno por turnos. "Gracias a todos por haberme salvado la vida."

"Fue un verdadero placer", dijo Chow con aire de suficiencia. "Hubiera sido perfecto sin el veneno."

"Mereció la pena ingerir el veneno." Eric le sonrió y se besó la punta de los dedos.

"Cuando quieras, Sookie," agregó Pam.

Sookie inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra Bill y le dio las gracias también. Aunque Bill estaba claramente incómodo con el hecho de que otros tres vampiros hubieran probado a su novia esa noche, respondió: "Fue un privilegio."

Suficiente de tonterías sensibleras. "¿Ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea antes del encuentro con la ménade? ¿He oído bien lo que decía Sookie?"

Sookie lo fulminó con la mirada. "Ese es asunto nuestro". Ah, tema delicado. Eric se giró y sonrió ligeramente a Pam. No todo estaba bien entre Bill y su humana. "Por cierto" continuó, " ¿Por qué querías que nos presentáramos aquí esta noche, de todos modos?"

Stan Davis y su compañero de nido desaparecido estaban muy atrás en su mente en este momento, pero los arrastro de regreso a primer plano. "¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste, Sookie?" preguntó con suavidad. Él era sincero en su deseo de no disgustarla otra vez; había pasado por suficiente esta noche y quería que estuviera de buen humor cuando le contara de su asignamiento. "¿Que usarías tu habilidad mental para ayudarme, siempre y cuando dejara que los humanos implicados viviesen?"

"Por supuesto que me acuerdo" dijo ella, sonaba a la defensiva.

"Desde que Bill ha sido nombrado investigador del Área 5, no hemos tenido demasiados misterios. Pero el Área 6 en Texas, requiere de tus cualidades especiales. Así que te hemos prestado".

Ella parecía estar procesando la información, pero no apartó los ojos. Al final dijo, "No iré sin Bill."

Le sonrió, dándose cuenta de que sus colmillos seguían extendidos. Bueno, no creyó que tuviera nada de malo que supiera que él la deseaba. "Va a estar allí. Pero nos costó mucho convencerles. Teníamos miedo de que te matasen o se quedaran contigo, así que una escolta fue parte del trato. ¿Y quién mejor que Bill?" _¡Yo!_ "Si algo le impidiera cuidar de ti, enviaremos otro escolta de inmediato. Además, los vampiros de Dallas han accedido a proporcionar un coche y un conductor, alojamiento, comida y por supuesto, una buena suma. Bill se quedará con un porcentaje. Tendrás que arreglar los asuntos financieros con Bill. Estoy seguro de que él te recompensará por el tiempo que te mantengas apartada de tu trabajo en el bar".

El final de su breve discurso estaba destinado a molestar a Bill, naturalmente y por la mirada en el rostro del vampiro más joven parecía haber funcionado.

Pero Sookie ya había cambiado a otro tema. "¿Por qué una ménade?" le preguntó. "Náyades son del agua y Draíadas son de los árboles, ¿Cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué una ménade en medio el bosque? ¿No eran las ménades sólo mujeres enloquecidas por el dios Baco?"

Se le quedó mirando, esta pequeña camarera y su conocimiento de la mitología clásica – sin mencionar su capacidad para tomarse con calma cuando un vampiro tachó a su novio de proxeneta. "Sookie," dijo lentamente, "tienes profundidades inesperadas" No sabía qué más decir. De hecho, realmente no recordaba la pregunta.

Chow fue el que contestó, explicando por qué una ménade tendría interés en un orgulloso dueño de bar.

"Apenas habían llegado rumores de que había una en el área hasta que Bill te trajo ", agregó Eric.

"Entonces ¿Qué advertencia te quería hacer llegar?" Sookie preguntó. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?"

"Tributo, creemos," dijo Pam.

"¿De qué tipo?" Ninguno de ellos respondió. "¿Y qué pasa si no?" Una vez más la habitación quedó en silencio. Sookie se estaba impacientando. "¿Que hará si no le pagan el tributo?"

"Lanzará su locura", dijo Bill sombríamente.

"¿Contra el bar? ¿El Merlotte?"

Miró a Chow y Pam, dándoles permiso en silencio para ser más abiertos con ella; Chow respondió: "O contra uno de nosotros. Ya ha ocurrido antes. La masacre de Halloween de 1876, en San Petersburgo."

Eric se estremeció. "Yo estaba ahí. Tomó 20 de nosotros para limpiarlo todo. Tuvimos que estacar a Gregory. Todos tuvimos que colaborar para hacerlo. La ménade, Phryne, recibió su tributo después de aquello, puedes estar segura."

Sookie lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. En cuanto a él, estaba sorprendido de haber sido tan explícito sobre un episodio tan desagradable de su pasado. Pero había muchos más de donde ese había venido.

"¿Le darás un tributo a esta ménade?" Sookie preguntó.

"Sí, es mejor si lo hacemos", respondió Eric.

Bill parecía inquieto. "Supongo que las ménades son muy difíciles de matar."

Pensó en Phryné y la sangrienta ruina que dejó tras ella. Probablemente todavía estaba viva hoy en día, aunque solo los dioses sabían dónde. "Oh, sí". Miró a Sookie, quien finalmente parecía tan asustada como debería estarlo. "Oh, sí". Observando el movimiento de su garganta al tragar, dijo en una voz más suave "Dallas ¿Querrás ir?"

Ella asintió pero no dijo nada.

"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Bill.

"Pronto. Me pondré en contacto contigo."

Poco después la pareja se fue y Eric se acomodó en su silla, que todavía estaba caliente por el cuerpo de Sookie. Él mismo tenía preparativos que hacer, ya que también iría a Dallas.

:::Se agradecen los reviews. Saber si es de su agrado o no es importante para mí :::::


	4. CAPITULO 4: Vidrio y Balas

Este es un recuento de la historia del mundo maravilloso que creo Charlaine Harris desde el punto de vista de Eric; va perfectamente con el desarrollo de los libros, muchos de los diálogos sé han sacado directamente de ellos.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la Saga Sookie Stackhouse no me pertenecen; pertenecen solo y únicamente a Charlaine Harris.

Esta es un fic original de la genial DeeDeeINFJ.

CAPITULO 4: Vidrio y Balas

Eric condujo a Dallas el viernes por la noche y llegó al nido de Stan Davis antes que Bill y Sookie lo hicieran. Se presentó a sí mismo como Leif de California - un alias que utilizaba con frecuencia - y fue recibido amablemente por los otros vampiros. Después de su breve recorrido por la casa, esperó noticias de su investigador y su telépata, disimulando su impaciencia pareciendo especialmente locuaz.

Olió la presencia de Sookie mucho antes de que se corriera la voz por la habitación de que Stan estaba reunido con algunos visitantes de Louisiana. Su esencia era revitalizante, como aire limpio cortando en el hedor de una cloaca.

Más tarde, una tal Isabel entró en la habitación donde él estaba charlando con varios de los otros. "El sheriff desea verte, Leif," le dijo.

Siguió a Isabel a la habitación donde los demás esperaban, procurando no mirar a Bill y Sookie, y sonrió a Isabel cuando le presentó a Stan.

Stan le saludó superficialmente. "Leif, bienvenido a mi nido. Esta noche tenemos un problema."

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle? " Eric preguntó, muy a lo visitante inocente y útil. Se permitió echar una mirada por la habitación, pero no dejó a sus ojos descansar sobre el objeto que mas quería ver. Ella estaba de pie junto a Bill y ambos parecían demasiado tensos.

"Al parecer alguien ha entrado en esta sala y ha perpetrado un acto de espionaje."

Eric sonrió y respondió con calma: "Soy un visitante en tu nido, no tengo ningún problema contigo ni con ninguno de los tuyos." Estaba a punto de comenzar con su historia inventada del porque vino desde de California, pero Sookie habló primero.

"Disculpe. El uhm... objeto tuvo que haber sido colocado antes del día de hoy para haber captado los detalles de nuestra llegada a Dallas." Ella vaciló como esperando a que Stan respondiera, pero el Sheriff no dijo nada. "Y excúseme," continuó después de un momento, "pero de verdad estoy agotada. ¿Sería posible que Bill me llevara de vuelta al hotel?"

"Tenemos a Isabel para llevarte de vuelta solo a ti."

Eric se tragó una protesta. No tenían ninguna buena razón para separar a Sookie de Bill. Si realmente se iba con Isabel, tendría que encontrar una manera casual para salir y seguirlas.

"No, señor" dijo Sookie con firmeza. _Buena chica._

"¿No?" Stan repitió.

"De acuerdo con las condiciones de mi contrato, no voy a ninguna parte sin un vampiro de mi área." Ella alzó su barbilla. Eric esperaba no parecer radiante de orgullo. "Bill es ese vampiro", continuó. "No voy a ninguna parte si no es con él, de noche."

Eric miró a Stan, quien estaba evaluando a Sookie como si fuera algo ajeno a él. Lo era, por supuesto. Ella era ajena a ellos.

Cuando Stan finalmente les dio permiso para irse, Bill y Sookie hicieron una salida precipitada, seguidos de Isabel. Eric captó la mirada de Bill al pasar, pero Sookie no miró en su dirección.

"Humanos" murmuró Stan, rodando los ojos. "Sin embargo, ella es una cosita realmente apetecible, ¿No es así?"

_Me alegro de que no sepas cuan apetecible_. "Imagino que así es" respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás con nosotros, Eric? "

_Así que Stan se merecía el cargo que ocupaba_. Eric encontró los ojos del otro sheriff ligeramente. "Hasta que su trabajo aquí este hecho. No tengo interés en interferir en tus asuntos o en los de tu nido."

"Bien," Stan asintió. "No quiero más problemas de los que ya tenemos."

Se registró en el Silent Shore y uso su glamour con la joven recepcionista para que le revelase el número de la habitación de Sookie. Después de dejar sin cuidado su equipaje en su propia pieza, se dirigió a su habitación. Justo cuando levantaba la mano para tocar la puerta, oyó el inconfundible sonido de susurros, jadeos y besos que preceden al sexo. Tocó.

"¡Largo!"dijo la voz de Bill.

_Ni de coña_. "Necesito hablar contigo" Eric dijo, hablando muy cerca de la puerta.

Pudo oír la frustrada voz de Sookie después. "Nooo. Dime que no es Eric."

Sonriendo ampliamente a la puerta, respondió: "Soy Eric."

Unos momentos después, Bill desbloqueó y abrió la puerta, fulminado a Eric con su mirada rencorosa. "Eric... ¿Qué?"

"¿Puedo pasar?"

Bill se hizo a un lado y Eric entró en la habitación. Sus ojos cayeron sobre trozos de la ropa interior de Sookie. Vaya, vaya.

"¿Qué quieres, Eric?" Bill preguntó de nuevo.

"Sólo quería decirte que has hecho un buen trabajo esta noche." Hubo un pequeño chasquido desde el cuarto de baño y Eric observó como Sookie salía con una diminuta bata. "Y, por supuesto, estuviste maravillosa, Sookie." Su garganta se sentí repentinamente seca. Calculó las consecuencias de echar a Bill de la habitación, bloquear la puerta y enseñarle a Sookie lo que es el verdadero placer.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "Oh, muchas gracias por venir y decírnoslo. No podríamos habernos ido a la cama sin una palmada tuya."

"Oh, querida, ¿Interrumpí algo?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Recogió uno de los trozos del suelo. "¿Podrían estos – bueno, esto– ser tuyo, Sookie?" Era difícil seguir sonriendo ahora que estaba distraído con la visión de ella realmente vistiendo la tanga.

La única respuesta de Sookie fue una mirada furiosa, entonces Bill habló por ella. "En una palabra, sí. ¿Hay algo más que quieras hablar con nosotros, Eric?"

"No tenemos tiempo esta noche desde que el amanecer esta tan cerca y hay cosas que debo revisar antes de dormir." _Como llamar al servicio de habitaciones y follársela contra la pared_. "Pero mañana en la noche debemos reunirnos. Cuando sepas qué es lo que Stan quiere que hagas, déjame una nota en recepción y haremos un arreglo. "

"Adiós, entonces "dijo Bill.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, luego posó sus ojos en Sookie. "¿No quieres una copa? ¿Tibia, directo del envase?"

Los dos permanecieron en silencio y Eric retrocedió unos pasos hacia la puerta, nunca dejando de mirar a Sookie hasta que Bill la cerró, corriendo el pestillo.

"¿Crees que se haya quedado escuchando afuera?" Oyó a Sookie decir.

No se permitió escuchar más.

En su salón, una atractiva rubia con uniforme del hotel levantó la vista de su carrito. "¿Un trago antes del alba, señor?"Le preguntó.

Miró la botella de Trueblood que le ofreció, luego la miró a ella. "¿Del cuello o del muslo?"Murmuró, acercándose.

"Oh, Dios mío" suspiró ella.

Llamó a su dios muchas más veces mas antes de que terminara con ella.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue del sonido del teléfono. "¿Qué?" dijo entre dientes.

"Sookie," dijo la voz de Bill. "La Comunidad del Sol tiene a Sookie."

"Mierda". Saltó de la cama, desnudo aún y abrió la cremallera de su maleta con tanta fuerza que casi la arrancó. Su traje a rayas estaba un poco arrugado, pero le serviría suficientemente bien. "¿Cómo te has enterado?" preguntó mientras forcejeaba con la ropa.

"Uno de los empleados del hotel, Barry, parece que es telépata. Sookie... bueno, contactó con él y le dijo dónde encontrarla. Yo ya voy de camino."

"Guárdame algunos de esos hijo de puta", gruñó Eric.

"Creo que deberías quedarte en el hotel. ¿Y si se contacta con Barry de nuevo? "

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Odiaba aceptar que tenía razón, especialmente cuando había posibilidades de matar implicadas."Está bien. ¿Stan sabe lo que está pasando? "

"Sí."

"Bien. Llámame cuando la tengas." Antes de que Bill pudiera responder, ya había azotado el teléfono."Mierda" repitió, dejándose caer sobre la delgada cama. "Mierda."

Permaneció allí unos minutos, imaginando creativas formas de matar a cualquiera que dañara a Sookie; después dejó su habitación en busca de Barry. Se dirigió al mostrador de recepción, donde encontró al joven hombre charlando con otra empleada.

"¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?" La otra empleada preguntó.

"Barry", dijo escuetamente. "Ven conmigo". Condujo a Barry a la pequeña sala de estar donde el hotel servía a los huéspedes humanos su desayuno continental cada mañana. Lanzó algunos cientos de dólares sobre la mesa y dijo, "Siéntate."

"¿Pu- puedo ayudarle?" Barry dijo. Su temor no pareció haberle impedido deslizar los billetes en su bolsillo.

Eric disminuyó su paso y giró sobre sus talones. "Dime todo lo que has oído de Sookie. Cada detalle que recuerdes."

Mientras Barry relataba su inconexa "conversación" con Sookie, Eric continuo paseándose, interrumpiéndole con alguna pregunta ocasional. Se dio cuenta con frustración que no había nada más que pudiera hacer por el momento. Barry se fue y Eric se sentó en la silla que él había ocupado.

Pasó las horas siguientes fuera del hotel, de pie en el arcén con las manos en los bolsillos. _Jodidamente inútil_, pensó.

Bill llamó dos veces: primero para informar que Sookie había escapado de alguna manera de la Comunidad por su cuenta, aunque estaba herida y tuvo que ser llevada al hospital; después para decirle que Sookie había dejado el hospital y estaba... ¿Quién sabe dónde? También recibió noticias de Stan, informándole de la redada que el nido había hecho en la Comunidad del Sol. Godfrey, el cual había empezado todo este lío, había escapado.

¿Y por su cuenta? No tenía nada mas que hacer excepto esperar. Pero sin saber cómo, se alegró de estar allí.

Un coche se detuvo a un lado del hotel. La puerta se abrió y Sookie - con los ojos vendados con un pañuelo - salió. "¡Sookie!" exclamó, empezando acercarse a ella. La puerta se cerró, el coche se machó y Sookie fue dejada allí de pie, tratando de deshacerse de la venda con manos temblorosas. "¿Sookie?" dijo de nuevo.

"¿Eric?"

Ella todavía no había tenido éxito con la venda, así que se acercó a su espalda y se la quitó fácilmente en un solo movimiento. Ella estaba hecha un desastre. Su rostro estaba magullado y ensangrentado, sin mencionar el resto de su cuerpo. Parecía tener fragmentos de vidrio incrustados en el brazo. Su ropa apenas colgaba sobre ella. En otro momento podría haberse tomado un instante para admirar la prominencia sus pechos detrás de los botones que faltaban en su camisa o la suave línea de su pierna por debajo de la falda rota, pero estaba demasiado ocupado controlando su ira.

La tomó del brazo - suavemente, esperaba - estabilizándola. ¿Podría convencerla de tomar su sangre? No, Bill se pondría furioso y Bill también podría sanarla igualmente. La miró y trató de determinar el motivo del porque quería darle su sangre a ella. Como siempre pasaba cuando pensaba en ello, ninguna respuesta vino a él.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" le preguntó.

"Yo fu..." Hizo una pausa y sacudió la cabeza. "Bueno, es difícil de resumir. ¿Dónde está Bill?"

Le contó sobre las aventuras de Bill esa noche, frustrado una vez más por no haber participado. "Y luego perdimos tu rastro por completo.", concluyó. "El botones sólo te escuchó una vez, mentalmente."

"Pobre Barry. ¿Está bien?"

Eric le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. "Es unos cientos de dólares más rico y está bastante contento al respecto. Ahora sólo necesitamos a Bill." Esta vez su sonrisa se convirtió en algo más genuino. "¡Que montón de problemas eres, Sookie!" dijo, sacando fuera su móvil y marcando a Bill.

"¿Hay novedades?" Bill preguntó sin preámbulos.

"Bill, está aquí. Unos cambiantes la han traído"

"¿Está herida? Me dijeron que no debería haber dejado el hospital."

"Magullada, pero caminando", respondió. Se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo su brazo.

"¿Ella todavía tiene su llave?"

Eric repitió la pregunta a Sookie, que registró sus bolsillos."Sí," respondió mientras el alivio inundaba su rostro.

"Bien" dijo Bill al oírla.

"¡Oh, espera!"Ella exclamó. "¿Han encontrado a Farrell?

"Si, dile que ellos…" Bill comenzó, pero Eric le interrumpió, alzando la mano para indicar que Sookie debía esperar un minuto. El ya conocía la historia y podría contársela de camino a su habitación. Debía estarle doliendo y mientras más pronto la ayudara, mejor.

"Bill, la subiré y empezaré a curarla."

"¡No!"

Se le ocurrió en una buena cantidad de insultos y maldiciones para Bill Compton en ese momento, pero él sólo dijo: "Bill..." Ahora no era momento para una mezquina escena de celos del vampiro más joven. Sookie necesitaba atención y no debería esperar a que su novio llegara para obtenerla.

Bill suspiró. "Tan solo no le des sangre."

"Está bien. Entonces, Adiós. "Cerró el teléfono y asintió en la dirección a la puerta principal del hotel. Caminó despacio mientras ella cojeaba a su lado, mantuvo su mano bajo su codo para ayudarla. "Sí, Farrell está a salvo ", le dijo mientras caminaban. "Ellos registraron la Comunidad."

"¿Hay... hay muchos heridos?"Preguntó, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

"La mayoría de ellos estaban demasiado asustados como para acercarse. Se dispersaron y volvieron a casa. Farrell estaba en una celda subterránea con Hugo".

"Ah, sí, Hugo ", dijo. "¿Qué pasó con él?"

La miró, preguntándose cómo podía estar pensando en todos esos inútiles cuando ella misma estaba tan conmocionada y lastimada. Solo debería estar pensando en sí misma en este momento. Sin duda ella era la única persona o cosa en su propia mente.

"¿Puedo cargarte?" El preguntó. Llegaron al ascensor y apretó el botón. Quedaba todavía un buen tramo hasta su habitación.

"Oh, no creo que haga falta", dijo a la ligera. "He llegado bien hasta aquí."

Él levantó la vista hacia las luces que indican la posición del ascensor. Ella era orgullosa y obstinada, rasgos que normalmente admirada. Ahora solo lo frustraban, aunque comprendía su deseo de recuperar el control después de una situación en la cual había sido retenida y maltratada en contra de su voluntad. ¿Podría ser también que ella todavía no confiaba en él? ¿Le temía?

El ascensor por fin llegó y él la siguió al interior. Apretó el botón de su piso y se apoyó contra la pared, observándola. Ella encontró sus ojos por un momento, luego su mirada se desvió a la pared detrás de él. El ascensor estaba forrado con espejos y supo lo que ella estaba mirando.

"Oh, no... oh, no." Ella extendió la mano a su cabello, de todo lo que podía escoger. Y su rostro se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas.

No podía soportar su llanto, no de alguien tan valiente y orgulloso como ella. No de alguien cuyas lágrimas probablemente sabían más dulces que las de cualquier otra persona. "Sookie, con un baño y ropa limpia te repondrás enseguida", dijo con suavidad. ¿Se resistiría si intentaba abrazarla?

Ella parpadeó y forzó una sonrisa. "La mujer lobo pensó que eras lindo." Su intento por animarse no tuvo éxito porque se echó a llorar con más fuerza.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Entraron al largo pasillo y la cogió entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

"¿La mujer lobo?" repitió, hablando contra su enmarañado cabello. "Sookie, si que has tenido aventuras esta noche."

Era la primera vez que la abrazaba, realmente abrazarla, a solas y sintió como si estuviera absorbiendo su calor como una esponja. Mientras ella lloraba contra su pecho, sus lágrimas realzaban el olor de la sangre seca de su cara. Se mordió la lengua, negándose a permitir que sus colmillos se extendieran.

Ella retrocedió repentinamente. "Oh, lo siento," dijo rápidamente. No se dio cuenta de que se refería a su traje hasta que empezó a frotar su camisa con el pañuelo que antes cubría sus ojos.

"No llores otra vez. Sólo no empieces a llorar otra vez y no me importará llevar esto a la lavandería. Ni siquiera me importará comprarme un traje completamente nuevo". Las comisuras de su boca se elevaron y luego el temblor de sus sollozos se convirtió en una risita. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, abrió la puerta de su habitación. Entro cojeando al interior con una mueca de dolor y lanzó el pañuelo sobre la cama. Sabía instintivamente que lo que ella quería era un baño. La idea lo excitaba a pesar de sí mismo. Él nunca dijo ser perfecto. Y él deseaba ayudarla.

"Te ayudaré a entrar en la bañera si así lo quieres, Sookie."

Su voz era ligera y despreocupada mientras se negaba, el ya sabía que lo haría. "Oh, no lo creo."

Sonrió. "Apuesto a que eres una delicia desnuda."

"Ya lo sabes" respondió mientras se sentaba en una silla. "Soy tan sabrosa como un bocadillo dulce, aunque en este momento me siento más como un budín".

Arrastró otra silla cerca de ella y le elevó la pierna depositándola encima. Mientras ella ajustaba su bolsa de hielo y trataba de relajarse, cogió el teléfono de la habitación y llamó a recepción.

"Recepción. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?"

"Necesitamos pinzas, un tazón, algún tipo de pomada antibiótica y una silla de ruedas. De inmediato, si no le importa."

Sin esperar respuesta, dejó el teléfono en su lugar. En el pequeño cuarto de baño tomó una de las toallas cuidadosamente dobladas del soporte junto al lavabo, la humedeció con agua caliente en el fregadero y la retorció para escurrir el exceso. Con eso hecho, no había nada más que hacer hasta que llegue el servicio de habitaciones. Se sentó en la cama cerca de ella y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. Ella estaba recostada en la silla con los ojos cerrados, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para disfrutar de la vista.

"Lamento lo que te ha pasado, Sookie," dijo eventualmente.

Abrió los ojos y se giro ligeramente para mirarlo. "No ha sido culpa tuya."

"No, pero lo siento igualmente."

Pasaron el resto del tiempo en silencio hasta que llegó un empleado del hotel con los suministros dentro de la silla de ruedas. Eric recompensó al joven hombre y se puso a trabajar inmediatamente. Movió un pequeño escritorio junto a Sookie y puso su brazo derecho sobre él con cuidado, luego encendió la lámpara.

Utilizó la toalla húmeda para limpiar la superficie tanto como fue posible sin herirla, cogió las pinzas y se inclinó sobre ella. Cada pequeño fragmento aterrizó en el tazón vacío con un tintineo suave. Ella estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Si fueses una chica normal, usaría mi glamour y no sentirías esto". Levantó la vista hacia ella. "Sé valiente." Palabras inútiles para alguien llamada Sookie Stackhouse, pero poco más podía decirle para reconfortarla. Tenía que doler como el infierno.

Ella asintió, se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos otra vez. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas en una corriente constante y necesitó de todo su auto-control para evitar lamerlas. De vez en cuando soltaba un jadeo suave o un quejido apenas audible, pero estaba tranquila mientras la atendía. Quería decirle que no tenía nada que demostrar ante él. Una o dos veces se inclinó más cerca para lamer la sangre, eso también ayudaría a curar más rápido sus heridas.

Oyeron a Bill insertando su llave y luego él entró, haciendo una mueca de dolor al ver el rostro de Sookie. Eric conocía la sensación. Después de que Bill comprobara el trabajo de Eric con su brazo, le tocó la mejilla.

"¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?" preguntó. Eric también estaba interesado en saberlo.

Mientras continuaba removiendo cristales del brazo de Sookie, Bill acercó una silla y ella comenzó.

"Bueno, llegamos y nos reunimos con los Newlins. Ellos nos querían mostrar las instalaciones. Usé todo tipo de excusas para sacarnos de allí, pero continuaron llevándonos más adentro. Terminamos bajando a unas mazmorras que tienen. Empecé a sentir verdadera claustrofobia, así que traté de correr hacia las escaleras. Pero este tipo, Gabe, me tomó del tobillo. Ahí fue cuando me caí y fue donde la mayoría de todo esto... "Se detuvo e hizo un movimiento con la mano para indicar su cuerpo. "sucedió. Bueno, ellos sabían quiénes éramos realmente, porque Hugo estaba con ellos en todo esto. Y nos atraparon a ambos ahí abajo. Hugo me explicó por qué lo hizo y todo eso. Luego Gabe regresó." Su voz se apagó y dejó de hablar por completo.

Eric terminó su trabajo de extracción en su brazo y comenzó a extender la pomada con suavidad, difumándola con los dedos sobre su piel. Se hizo un pequeño pinchazo en el dedo con uno de los fragmentos de vidrio del tazón y esparció la sangre sobre su piel junto con la pomada. Ni ella ni Bill se dieron cuenta.

"Continua, Sookie," dijo Bill suavemente.

"Él puso a Hugo en la celda con Farrell, luego vino a por mí." Tragó saliva. "Trato de violarme. Le ataqué con una silla, pero él tenía una pistola eléctrica. Sus pantalones estaban abiertos... desgarró mi camisa... no paraba de llamarme puta..."

Una vez más la voz le falló. Bill se inclinó y levantó lo que quedaba de su camisa. Su sostén también estaba roto. "¿Qué pasó con este Gabe?" la voz de Bill se tensó con el autocontrol que estaba tratando de mantener.

"Bueno, está muerto. Godfrey lo mató. "

Eric alzó las cejas y se inclinó hacia delante. "¿Viste a Godfrey?"

Asintió. "Tenías razón, Bill. Fue él quien raptó a Farrell, aunque no se los detalles. Godfrey impidió que Gabe me violara". Ella levantó su barbilla y sonrió un poco. "Aunque tengo que decir, que no me he librado de algunos buenos lametones."

Eric sonrió. Envidiaba a Godfrey por haber tenido el placer de matar a ese miserable hijo de puta. La idea de Sookie siendo violada de esa manera... Cerró sus puños, pero no dijo nada.

"No presumas tanto," dijo Bill, sonriendo para sí mismo. "Así que está muerto."

"Godfrey se portó muy bien al detener a Gabe y ayudarme a escapar" Dijo Sookie. "Especialmente porque sólo pensaba en ver el amanecer. ¿Dónde está? "

"Corrió y se perdió en la noche durante nuestro ataque a la Comunidad. Ninguno de nosotros pudo atraparlo."

"¿Qué pasó en la Comunidad del Sol?" preguntó.

Era evidente que ella estaba más allá del punto de contar su propia historia, además todo lo que quedaba ahora era información que Eric esencialmente ya sabía. Se levantó con el tazón, la toalla, la pomada y las pinzas y se fue a ponerlos sobre el mostrador junto al fregadero.

"Te lo contaré, Sookie," dijo Bill, "Pero será mejor que nos despidamos de Eric. Te lo diré mientras te baño."

"Está bien. Buenas noches, Eric. Gracias por los primeros auxilios."

_¿Eso es todo_? Miró a Bill, esperando algo más que eso, ya que no estaba satisfecho. Bill permació muy serio. Y Sookie tenía que estar desesperada por un baño. Ese pensamiento fue lo único que lo apaciguó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Creo que esos eran los puntos principales," dijo Bill. "Si hay algo más, iré a tu habitación más tarde."

_Y una mierda_ "Bien", dijo Eric. Miró a Sookie de nuevo, difícilmente sabía qué más decirle. Se sentía inexplicablemente atraído por ella, incluso más que antes. "Que descanses, Sookie," dijo al fin.

"¡Oh!" dijo ella de pronto. "Le debemos una a los cambiantes." Debió haber visto las miradas de ambos, porque agregó rapidamente. "Bueno, puede que ustedes no, pero de seguro yo sí."

Eric sonrió. "Oh, reclamaran su recompensa. Esos cambiantes nunca hacen un favor gratis". Y felizmente pagaría la prenda, desde que se la habían devuelto viva y relativamente bien. "Buenas noches, Sookie. Me alegro de que no te hayan violado ni asesinado". Le sonrió ampliamente; creía lo que dijo, pero lo había dicho principalmente para alegrarla.

"Caramba, muchas gracias. Buenas noches." Se había inclinado hacia atrás y cerrado los ojos otra vez. Eric se preguntó si ella conseguiría finalmente meterse en la bañera esa noche.

Pasó el resto de la noche respondiendo algunos correos electrónicos y otros asuntos en su portátil, luego se rindió ante el amanecer.

Sookie se veía mucho mejor la noche siguiente cuando la vio de nuevo en el nido de Stan. Su rostro seguía muy magullado y cojeaba, pero su color había regresado. Llevaba un vestido de punto color marrón grisáceo sin sujetador. Su boca se secó. Uno de las colmilleras acababa de dejar un espacio vacío junto a ella en el sofá y tomo ventaja de la situación sentándose a su lado.

Sin bragas tampoco, le confirmó su nariz. Ella se avergonzaría si supiera que cualquier vampiro que pasara a menos de cinco pies sería consciente de ello. Se obligó así mismo a pasar por alto su creciente lujuria.

"¿Cómo estás?"Le preguntó, mirando a su brazo.

"Mejor de lo que aparento," dijo evasivamente.

"¿Has visto Hugo e Isabel?" Jugada maestra por parte de Stan, todo había que decirlo.

"Sí."

"Apropiado, ¿No crees?"

"Sí, en cierto modo" admitió. "Siempre que Stan cumpla su palabra."

Eric sonrió. "No le dijiste eso, espero." Una pequeña parte de él deseaba que se lo hubiera dicho y estar allí para verlo.

"No, no lo hice. No con tantas palabras. Todos ustedes son tan condenadamente orgullosos."

Puede que ella no fuera capaz de leer sus mentes, pero sin duda los conocía."Sí" dijo lentamente, "Supongo que es verdad."

"¿Has venido sólo para controlarme?"

"¿A Dallas?" preguntó, sin saber si se refería a esta noche o a todo el viaje. Ella asintió. "Sí". Se encogió de hombros casualmente, como si hubiera hecho lo mismo por cualquier enviado suyo. "Es la primera vez que te prestamos. Quería asegurarme de que las cosas iban bien sin necesidad de recurrir a mi capacidad oficial." Era pura mierda y no tenían sentido del todo, pero ella lo aceptó.

"¿Crees que Stan sabe quién eres?" le preguntó.

"No es descabellado", dijo después de decidirse por una respuesta neutral. "Probablemente el habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar."

"¿Crees que será posible que, de ahora en adelante, me puedas dejar quedar en casa y a mí y a Bill solos?"

La pregunta fue como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero se obligó a sonreír. "No. Eres demasiado útil. Además, espero que cuanto más me veas, mas te guste y con tiempo el 'más' crezca en ti." Eso era más verdad de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir esta noche.

"¿Cómo un hongo?" preguntó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en sentarla sobre su regazo, levantar un poco ese vestido y tomarla en medio de la multitud. En su lugar, se echó a reír.

"Estás especialmente apetecible con ese diminuto vestido y nada debajo." Aunque pretendió sonar gracioso, sus pensamientos se volvieron más serios. "Si dejaras a Bill y vinieras a mí por tu propia voluntad, él lo aceptaría."

"Pero no voy a hacer tal cosa."

Estaba a punto de sugerir que podría cambiar de opinión algún día, pero de pronto ella le puso sus dedos sobre la boca. Los hubiera lamido si no se hubiera visto tan seria. Movía la cabeza como si estuviera intentando oír algo... cosa que, por supuesto, hacía.

"Ayúdame a levantarme". Él hizo lo que le pidió y mirándola, esperando por algún indicio de lo que estaba pasando. "Eric..." murmuró, luego le gritó a toda la casa, "¡Al suelo!"

Se arrojó sobre ella cuando varios tipos de armas desde fuera de la casa hacían llover balas sobre ellos. Sookie había cerrado los ojos, pero se sintió vigorizado. Había querido luchar contra esos bastardos y aquí estaba su oportunidad. Cuando miró a Sookie de nuevo, había abierto los ojos.

Lucia aterrorizada, entonces él le sonrió. "Sabía que terminaría encima de ti de algún modo," bromeó.

"¿Estas tratando de enfadarme para que olvide lo aterrada que estoy?" preguntó con voz temblorosa.

"No, solo soy oportunista." Luchó para liberarse, pero la situación no era muy segura todavía, pero la detuvo al decir, "Oh, has eso otra vez. Me encanta."

Se quedó muy quieta mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos. "Eric," dijo lentamente, "esa chica con la que estaba hablando, está a tres pies de nosotros y le falta parte de la cabeza."

Disminuyo un poco la presión de su peso, aunque se mantuvo sosteniéndose sobre ella. Allí había un dolor punzante en su hombro, pero lo ignoró. "Sookie, llevo varios siglos muerto. Estoy acostumbrado. Ella no se ha ido del todo. Aún queda una chispa. ¿Quieres que la traiga sobre?" Ella no dijo nada durante mucho rato y sintió que la vida de la muchacha se había ido para siempre. "Ella se ha ido", murmuró.

La casa se sumió en la calma cuando cesó el tiroteo y el chirrido de los neumáticos al alejarse, entonces los gritos de rabia y dolor explotaron en el lugar.

Eric pretendió suspirar al separarse Sookie. "Ya no hay excusa para seguir así." Al darse cuenta de que su propia sangre se filtraba a través de la tela de su camisa recién estrenada, añadió con indiferencia. "Siempre se me arruinan las camisas cuando estoy cerca de ti. "

"Oh mierda, Eric, estás sangrando. Te han dado", repitió, como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta. "¡Bill! ¡Bill!"

Sabía muy bien que Bill se había ido con los otros a cazar a los atacantes. Eso sólo reforzó su determinación de introducir algo de su sangre en ella. Bill no siempre estaría alrededor y necesitaba la protección adicional. Se convenció de que su deseo por ella eran sólo una pequeña fracción de la razón que justificaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se quitó la camisa ensangrentada. "La bala está atascada dentro de la herida, Sookie. Succiónala".

Su reacción fue exactamente lo que esperaba: "¿Qué?"

"Si no la succionas, se curará con la bala dentro de mi piel", mintió. "Si eres tan escrupulosa, ve a buscar un cuchillo y corta."

"Pero, no puedo hacer eso", dijo , en parte para sí misma.

"He recibido esta bala por ti", gruñó. "Puedes sacármela. No eres ninguna cobarde."

Parecía resignada, así que cogió su camisa, limpió el exceso de sangre y apretó su boca contra la herida.

Estas no eran las circunstancias que él hubiera elegido, pero la sensación de tenerla tomando su sangre era puro placer. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Se apartó de él con la bala entre los dientes y se giró a un lado para escupirla -junto con la mayor parte de su sangre- en el suelo. Pero supo al instante que ahora formaba parte de ella. Había tragado algo de su sangre, como se proponía y mientras su sangre se propagaba por su cuerpo, sintió como fluían sus emociones a través de su conciencia.

Miedo, frustración, preocupación...

"Esta habitación apesta a sangre", oyó su propia voz ronca.

Lo miró como si no lo hubiera oído. "Bueno, eso ha sido lo más asqueroso… "

En ese momento él la deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie en su larga vida. La emoción de la batalla, la nueva sensación de ella formando parte de él, la lujuria que sentía por desde esa primera noche en Fangtasia, el deseo que sentía por ella esta noche mientras se sentada junto a él sin nada más que un trozo de tela que le separaba de lo que mas anhelaba - todo ello le exigía una respuesta. "Tus labios están ensangrentados," dijo, su voz nunca no dejó de ser un susurro.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó con toda la pasión que tenía para ofrecerle. Sus colmillos se habían extendido en algún momento sin su conocimiento - ¿durante el tiroteo, tal vez? - y gimió de nuevo al sentir su lengua enrollándose en uno de ellos. Ella de hecho estaba respondiendo a su beso lo que lo excitaba aún más.

Pero ella rompió el beso. Sintió su deseo como si fuera el propio... era el suyo y el de ella también. Pero entonces su miedo y preocupación comenzaron a invadirla otra vez.

Se lamió los labios y probó su propia sangre . "Busca a Bill", atinó a decir. Difícilmente podía reconocer el sonido de su voz.

Antes de irse, vio como recogía la bala, la envolvía en un trozo de su camisa y se la guardaba en el bolsillo.

:::Se agradecen los reviews. Saber si es de su agrado o no es importante para mí :::::


	5. CAPITULO 5: Orgía

Recuento de la historia del mundo maravilloso que creo Charlaine Harris desde el punto de vista de Eric; va perfectamente con el desarrollo de los libros, muchos de los diálogos sé han sacado directamente de ellos.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la Saga Sookie Stackhouse no me pertenecen; pertenecen solo y únicamente a Charlaine Harris.

Esta es un fic original de la genial DeeDeeINFJ.

CAPITULO 5: Orgía

Una de las cosas más urgentes de las que tenía que encargarse cuando regresara a Shreveport era de la ménade cerca de Bon Temps. Si ella era como Phryne, podría encontrar satisfactorio el ganado y el vino. Ambos eran bastante fáciles de obtener.

Un claro jueves por la noche, se encontró en una camioneta prestada cerca de Renard Parish con Pam e Indira sentadas a su lado y con un remolque de ganado enganchado detrás de ellos.

"Los animales apestan," Pam se quejó cuando estacionaron a un costado de la carretera.

Eric la ignoró. "De acuerdo a Bill, aquí es donde se detuvo la noche que Sookie fue atacada. Tenemos que llevar al toro al bosque y atarlo. Ella sabrá que es de mí parte."

Dejó la camioneta, desaseguró las puertas del remolque y las dejó abiertas de par en par. El toro lo miró con fastidio, pero obedeció al menor tirón de la cuerda. Había sido hace cientos de años, pero recordó cómo manejar al animal. Pam estaba a su lado con la nariz arrugada.

"¿Donde está Indira?" le preguntó.

"Ella tiene miedo de dejar la camioneta." Pam rió entre dientes. "Creo que tendrás que encargarte de esto tu solo."

"Eso parece. ¿Tienes el vino?" Ella levantó la botella, y él asintió. "Vamos."

El toro se resistió al llegar a los límites del bosque, pero Eric le dio un firme tirón a la cuerda y lo siguió de mala gana. Aún más a regañadientes que el toro iba Pam, que rápidamente se quedó atrás. Eric le echaba ocasionalmente una mirada divertido viendo como ella se abría paso entre las ramas y espinas. Podía oler a la ménade mientras se adentraban en los arboles; se detuvo en un claro donde su olor era insoportable.

"Aquí."

"Gracias a Dios", Pam se quejó.

El hecho de que Pam pisara algunos de los excrementos del toro en el camino de vuelta a la camioneta sólo hizo el entretenimiento de la excursión nocturna más dulce.

Viernes por la noche; el correo incluía una nota en tinta oscura que olía a sangre - del toro, asumió: "Inténtalo de nuevo, Sheriff". Pasó esa noche y la siguiente en su oficina, elaborando otra oferta que podría hacerle a la ménade. ¿Un toro más grande? ¿Dos toros? ¿Vino de un año diferente?

Cuando Pam entró sin tocar, la miró prometiendo muerte con los ojos, luego así de rápido también la perdono cuando le tendió el teléfono y dijo "Sookie."

"Aquí estoy ", dijo. Se recostó en su silla y lanzó un lápiz al aire.

"Yo también estoy aquí", respondió ella.

Sonrió. "Sookie, mi pequeña chupadora de balas."

"Eric, mi gran gilipollas."

De modo que Bill le había dicho que no era necesario succionar esa bala. Su voz era dura, pero también había cierto cariño que no podía disimular.

"¿Querías algo, cariño mío?" preguntó amablemente.

"No soy tu cariño y lo sabes. Además..." Aquí su voz perdió su certeza y sintió que ella estaba llegando a la razón de su llamada. "Bill me ha dicho que vendrás por aquí mañana por la noche, ¿Es así?"

¿Podría ser que ella deseara verle? No, decidió. Por su tono combativo hasta ahora, parecía evidente que ella no se entregaría a él todavía. Pero lo haría y él podía ser muy paciente.

"Sí," dijo, sonriendo a pesar de sí mismo, "para dar tumbos por el bosque en busca de la ménade. Ha encontrado nuestra ofrenda de vino añejo y un toro joven, inadecuadas."

Hubo una pausa. "¿Le llevaste un toro vivo?"

"Si, lo hicimos. Pam, Indira y yo"

"¿Fue divertido?" preguntó.

Parecía estar intentando tener una pequeña charla con él, algo que nunca había hecho antes. No era gran cosa, pero le encantó. "Si, hacía siglos que no manejaba ganado. Pam es una chica de ciudad. E Indira le temía demasiado al toro como para ser de ayuda. Pero si gustas, la próxima vez que tenga que transportar animales te llamaré y puedes acompañarnos."

"Gracias" respondió . "Sería encantador." Y entonces la pequeña charla terminó. "La razón por la que te llamé es que necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta mañana por la noche."

Podría haber jurado que su muerto corazón se le atascó en la garganta. "¿Bill no es mas tu amante?" preguntó con cuidado. "¿Las diferencias que surgieron en Dallas son permanentes?"

"Lo que debería haber dicho es que necesito un guardaespaldas mañana por la noche." _Negocios, nada de placer._ "Bill esta en Dallas. Verás, es una larga historia, pero el caso es que necesito ir a una fiesta mañana por la noche que en realidad es un poco…" Interrumpió su discurso y comenzó a divagar. "Bueno, es... una especie de ¿Orgía? Y necesito a alguien conmigo por si acaso... Sólo por si acaso."

"Eso es fascinante. Desde que estaré por el vecindario, ¿Pensaste que quizá podría hacer de tu escolta?" Él sonrió a pesar de su decepción. "¿Para una orgía?"

"Tú puedes parecer casi humano", dijo, no contestando exactamente a su pregunta.

"¿Es una orgía humana? ¿Una en la que no se permiten vampiros?" La trama continuaba complicándose.

"Es una orgía humana en la que nadie sabe que va a ir un vampiro."

"Entonces", aclaró, " ¿Cuánto más humano parezca, menos miedo daré?" _¿Podría ser que te asustara menos a ti también?_

"Sí. Necesito leer sus mentes. Pillar sus cerebros. Y si los llego a coger pensando de una cosa en particular y busco en sus mentes, entonces podremos marcharnos de allí."

Una vez más, tiró y cogió el lápiz. "¿Así que quieres que vaya a una orgía humana, donde no seré bienvenido y quieres que nos marchemos antes de que empiece a divertirme?"

"Sí, y... " Hizo una pausa y continuó con una voz débil, "¿Crees que podrías pretender ser gay?"

Supo en ese momento que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera pedirle, lo haría. El pensamiento fue impactante, inadecuado... peligroso. Cuanto más trataba de decirse a sí mismo que esta mujer no significa nada para él, más se daba cuenta de que ella sin ni siquiera saberlo estaba haciéndose con él. Pam regresó a la oficina, devolviéndolo al presente.

"¿A qué hora quieres que esté allí?" preguntó con fuerza.

"Um... ¿Nueve y media? ¿Así te pongo al día?"

"Nueve y media en tu casa," acordó.

Sin más palabras, le tendió el teléfono a Pam.

Desde el momento en que accedió a hacer esto, decidió no hacerlo a medias. Y sin duda se divertiría con esto. Cuando llegó a casa de Sookie, vestía el disfraz de lycra rosa que llevó puesto como broma el Día de San Valentín unos años antes. Nunca pensó volvérselo a poner , mucho menos para una orgía. Comprobó su abrigo para asegurarse de que no dejaba nada al descubierto hasta el momento adecuado.

Ella no respondió a su llamada. Oyó una voz masculina que procedía de algún lugar dentro de la casa, así que se auto-invitó a entrar. _¿No se suponía que Bill estaba en Dallas?_ "¿Sookie?"Preguntó con cautela. No hubo respuesta, así que se apresuró hacia el sonido de la voz deteniendose cuando se dio cuenta que la propia voz de Bill desde el contestador automático.

"... Velásquez manda saludos, y Barry el botones, también. No he olvidado la noche del viernes. Nunca la olvidaré."

Sookie estaba sentada en su cama en una bata de baño, cepillando su largo cabello. A juzgar por su sonrisa y el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, ella tampoco olvidaría el viernes por la noche. Sintió su deseo y provocó la misma respuesta en él.

"Entonces, ¿Qué pasó el viernes por la noche?" Le preguntó.

Ella dejó escapar un grito de espanto y el cepillo cayó al suelo. Se recuperó rápidamente, saltando de la cama y acercándose a él con las manos apretadas. "¡Eres suficientemente mayor para saber que no se entra en casa de alguien sin llamar a la puerta y que te la abran!" regañó. "Además, ¿Cuándo te he invitado a entrar?"

"Cuando me pasé el mes pasado para ver a Bill", le recordó. "Yo llamé, tú no respondiste y me pareció oír voces, así que entre. Incluso te llamé por tu nombre."

"Puede que susurraras mi nombre, pero actuaste mal ¡Y lo sabes!"

Sabía que no era así, pero no quería discutir con ella - sin embargo se veía atractiva toda sonrojada y con fuego en sus ojos. Pudo sentir que no estaba enojada, pero si asustada y avergonzada. "¿Qué te vas a poner para la fiesta?" preguntó a la ligera. "Si esto es una orgía ¿Qué puede ponerse una chica buena como tú?"

Todas las ganas de pelea desaparecieron al instante, y pudo ver y sentir lo mucho que temía esta noche. "No tengo ni idea", respondió. "Sé que debo parecer la típica chica que va a una orgía, pero nunca he estado en una y no tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar, aunque si tengo una idea muy clara de cómo se supone que debo terminar."

"Yo si he estado en orgías."

Una sonrisa se asomó por la esquina de su boca de una manera particularmente fascinante e hizo rodar sus ojos. "¿Por qué no me sorprende? ¿Qué solías ponerte?"

"La última vez me puse una piel de animal, pero esta vez he optado por esto". Abrió su abrigo y lo arrojó a un lado; cuadro los hombros y disfrutó plenamente de la expresión de su cara cuando reparó en su disfraz.

"Wow", dijo al fin. "Wow. Eso sí que es un atuendo."

"No creí que fuese a ser convincente como una reina, así que decidí que esto enviaba una señal más mixta, de que casi todo es posible." Batió sus pestañas y movió las cejas, emocionado por el hecho de que su usual deseo por ella era correspondido en este momento.

Se veía casi tan rosa como el lycra mientras sus ojos se lanzaban por la habitación nerviosamente. "Oh, sí."

Miró su bata de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba vestida todavía. "¿Quieres que busque en tus cajones para ver si hay algo que te puedas poner?" Abrió el primer cajón que tuvo a mano, cerrando los ojos mientras su esencia impregnada en la ropa lo golpeaba.

"¡No, no! " exclamó ella. "¡Encontraré algo!"

Observó con genuino interés como hurgaba en los distintos cajones de la cómoda, examinando y rechazando varias prendas.

"Tal vez esto", murmuró para sí mientras se probaba por encima de la bata un par de shorts. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y salió unos minutos después vistiendo unos shorts tejanos tan ajustados que bien podrían haber sido lycra. "¿Qué te parece?" preguntó, girando para él.

Lo que él pensaba era que quería follársela, pero eso era muy poco original. "Como un capullo abrazando a la mariposa", dijo con aprobación.

"Más bien como Daisy Dukes", musitó, yendo una vez más entre los cajones. No sabía lo que eso significaba, por lo que no dijo nada.

Cuando terminó, se puso de pie delante de él en los shorts y un top de tirantes blanco ceñido que mostraba un sexy sujetador azul debajo. Se veía como los humanos locales suelen decir "con ganas de guerra". Ella encajaría bien, sin duda, con la compañía de la 'fiesta' de esta noche.

Se acercó a su lado en el espejo y se miraron el uno al otro.

"¡Hey, tenemos el mismo color de cabello!", dijo.

"Así es, compañera", bromeó." Pero… ¿Eres rubia por todas partes? "

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Desearías saberlo?"

"Sí". Maldita sea, como lo deseaba.

"Bueno" dijo con malicia " Tendrás que seguir imaginando."

"Eso hago". Imaginar, añadió en sus pensamientos. "Rubia por todas partes."

Ella echó un vistazo rápido al cuello de su camiseta sin mangas. "Podría decir lo mismo por el pelo de tu pecho", dijo ella.

Él le levantó el brazo, pero estaba totalmente liso y sin vello debajo. "Mujeres tontas", suspiró, "afeitarse el vello corporal." Piernas y axilas no estaban tan mal, pero otras áreas... ¿Por qué las mujeres imaginaron que los hombres querían tener sexo con niñas sin pelo? La idea le superaba.

"Debemos irnos" dijo ella abruptamente.

Él se acercó a su tocador y observó los pequeños frascos. "¿Es que no vas a usar perfume?" Mientras ella no miraba, levantó cada una de las botellas, las destapó y olió el perfume de su interior. Hubo un llamado "Obsesión" que ni siquiera se molestó en oler. "¡Oh, ponte este!" Le tiró la botella y medio segundo después se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba prestando atención, pero su mano salió volando y la atrapó. La miró sorprendido. "Has tomado más sangre de vampiro de lo que había pensado, señorita Sookie."

Ignoró su comentario y miró la botella. "Obsesión. Oh, está bien."

Lujuria nubló su visión cuando la vio poner el perfume entre sus senos y detrás de las rodillas. Le encantaba la piel de detrás de las rodillas de una mujer. Amaba los pechos aún más. Lamió sus labios.

"¿Cuál es nuestra agenda, Sookie?"

"Lo que haremos", explicó, tapando el frasco de perfume "será ir a esa estúpida fiesta y hacer lo menos posible en ese sentido mientras recopilo información de las mentes de la gente de allí."

"¿Acerca de...?"

"Acerca del asesinato de Lafayette Reynolds, el cocinero del bar Merlotte."

Mientras Sookie doblaba algunos de los artículos que ella había sacado de sus cajones, Eric cogió su abrigo y lo puso sobre su brazo. "¿Y por qué estamos haciendo esto?"

"Porque Lafayette me caía bien. Y para despejar el nombre de Andy Bellefleur de los sospechosos del asesinato."

El nombre Bellefleur tiro de algo en su memoria. "¿Bill sabe que estás tratando de salvar a un Bellefleur?" preguntó con cuidado.

Levantó la vista de la camiseta que estaba doblando. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Sabes que Bill odia a los Bellefleurs."

Sintió su respuesta antes de que la dijera. "No. No, no sabía eso." Cerró todos los cajones de la cómoda y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. Realmente podía escuchar el esfuerzo de los delgados shorts. "¿Por qué?"

"Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Bill, Sookie," dijo. No lo sabía y no le importaba. Examinó su cara y preguntó... "¿Y esta es la única razón por la que vamos? ¿No será esto una excusa inteligente para salir conmigo?"

Una vez más sintió el deseo quemando dentro de ella, pero dijo: "No soy tan lista, Eric."

Sonrió. "Creo que te engañas a ti misma, Sookie. "

Ella cogió un suéter y salieron de la casa en silencio. Se detuvo en los escalones del porche. "Escucha, Eric."

Se volvió, observándola mientras esperó a que continuara. Sintió su miedo con más fuerza que cualquier cosa que había sentido de ella hasta ahora. Chocó contra él casi como una onda física y se preguntó cómo un cuerpo relativamente pequeño como el suyo podría contenerlo.

Cuando por fin volvió a hablar, su voz era suave. "No dejes que nada me pase ¿Está bien? No tengo ninguna intención de intimar con ninguna de esas personas. Supongo que tengo miedo de que pase algo, que alguien vaya demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera por el esclarecimiento del asesinato de Lafayette estaría dispuesta a tener sexo con ninguno de ellos."

"¿Confías en mí?" Si al fin había puesto su confianza en él, esta era una situación muy inusual para hacerlo, sabiendo cuanto deseaba que pusiera esa confianza en él.

"Sí".

Sintió su seguridad y le hizo feliz. "Eso es... una locura, Sookie."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No lo creo."

Se puso su abrigo y ella hizo lo mismo con su suéter, luego le abrió la puerta del coche. Ya se había abrochado el cinturón de seguridad cuando él subió "¿Dónde vamos?" preguntó.

Memorizó las instrucciones que le dio y pisó el acelerador, sonriendo levemente cuando vio que ella se aferraba al pomo de la puerta hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"Explícame cómo la muerte de tu amigo se relaciona con esta orgía "dijo.

Cuanto más le contaba de la historia, más convencido estaba de que la ménade estaba involucrada. Tal vez el tributo que ella quería era venganza. Doblaron una curva especialmente marcada y los neumáticos chirriaron.

"Recuerda, soy mortal", dijo Sookie, sus nudillos más blancos aún que antes.

"Pienso en eso a menudo." La fragilidad de su cuerpo, las arrugas que con el tiempo habrían de caracterizar su rostro cada vez más con cada año que pasaba. Su muerte. Una sensación de calma y satisfacción se apoderó de él, a pesar de estos pensamientos y se dio cuenta que provenían de Sookie. "Estas contenta", observó.

"Así es. "

"Estarás a salvo" Si hubiera pensado que podría haber sido bien recibido, se habría estirado para tomarle la mano. Su confianza en él podía ser ilógica, pero estaba en buenas manos. Nunca permitiría que algo le sucediera - esta noche o cualquier otra noche.

"Gracias. Sé que así será."

Su destino era una cabaña al final de un camino de grava lleno de baches. Eric aparcó al lado de varios otros coches y apagó el motor. Miró a Sookie, quien se encontraba tomando unas cuantas respiraciones largas, calmándose. Cuando estuvo lista, asintió y salieron del coche rodeando el capó para encarar al otro. Eric se quitó el abrigo para mostrar el traje de lycra en toda su gloria, pero Sookie empujó las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter y se estremeció.

Oyó dos voces masculinas desde el interior de la cabaña. Uno señaló que nunca pensó que podría follarse a Sookie Stackhouse y desde que su compañero parecía ser marica, esta noche podría ser la noche. El otro respondió con un elocuente, "¡Si, joder!"

"¿Podría ser bisexual?" preguntó él, manteniendo su tono ligero. No sabía si ella oía los comentarios o no.

"Está bien" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Su mirada chasqueó en una de las ventanas abiertas de la cabaña. "Nos observan."

"Entonces actuaré de forma amistosa ", dijo él.

Decidido a demostrar que merecía su confianza, la besó suavemente primero, ni siquiera tocándola con las manos. Fue ella quien se acercó, deslizando los brazos alrededor de su cuello y ofreciendo su lengua tocando sus labios. Apoyó las manos en su cintura y la atrajo aún más cerca. Ella dio un suave gemido de placer - verdadero placer, porque lo sentía y solo hizo aumentar el suyo- junto con su erección que estaba luchando contra la apretada lycra. Ella besó su labio inferior una última vez, luego retrocedió un poco, manteniendo los ojos con cuidado sobre los suyos.

"¿Listo para entrar?" Le preguntó.

"En realidad no, pero supongo que tenemos que hacerlo," se las arregló para decir. Sonrió. "Al menos aparentó estar del humor adecuado." Al menos tenía su abrigo doblado sobre su abrazo; eso le ayudaría a disimular un poco.

Cruzaron el camino de entrada y Eric abrió la chirriante puerta de malla mientras Sookie llamaba.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó una voz femenina.

"Soy Sookie. Y un amigo."

"¡Oh, qué bien! ¡Adelante!"

Mientras se abría la puerta, el hedor del interior le abofeteó asaltando sus sentidos. Alcohol barato, sexo barato, sudor. Se inclinó un poco hacia Sookie, con la esperanza de que su dulce aroma se quedara con él unos momentos más después de entrar a la cabaña.

Cuando todos los invitados lo vieron, sus rostros no tenían precio. Sorpresa se convirtió en una sorpresa aún mayor cuando se dieron cuenta de que era un vampiro, luego sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y se entreabrieron los labios cuando los golpeó la lujuria. Los ojos viajaron de arriba a abajo por su cuerpo, aunque no le incomodaba. Estaba acostumbrado a ser observado de esa manera.

"Hey, Sookie, ¿Quién es tu amigo?" la hembra, aparentemente la anfitriona de esta patética reunión, preguntó.

"Este es a Eric. ¿Espero que no les importe que haya traído a un amigo?"

La anfitriona estaba mirando el bulto en sus pantalones de lycra mientras respondía: "Oh, cuantos más mejor. Eric, ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?"

"¿Sangre?"

"Sí, creo que tengo algo de O por aquí. A veces nosotros… fingimos."

_No son los únicos que pueden fingir_, pensó, igualando su repugnante flirteo con una mirada ardiente. "Ya no hace falta fingir", dijo con voz ronca.

Sookie parecía dispuesta a explorar un poco, así que él siguió a la anfitriona hasta la nevera, dando una caricia sugerente en el hombro a un hombre en el camino. Habló distraídamente con la dueña de la casa, entretanto mantenía los ojos en Sookie. Al parecer había encontrado un par de caras amistosas porque se quedó con ellos y parecían estar hablando. Como si presintiera que Eric dejaba de prestarle atención, la anfitriona pasó los dedos por su pecho y él respondió con un gruñido seductor.

Uno de los hombres junto a Sookie intentaba desabrocharle los shorts y Eric se abrió paso hacia ella sin problemas. Se le acercó por detrás, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para separarla del otro hombre y ella se inclinó hacia él, su alivio inundándole como si fuera el suyo propio. Luego empezó a contonearse y no pudo evitar emitir un gemido. Aún apretada contra él, ella se giró y una vez más pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estaba ofreciendo sus labios para otro beso y él nunca rechazaba una buena oferta. Podía decir que ella no estaba "con" él porque no estaba respondiendo a su beso en la forma en que lo hizo afuera. Su lengua se reunió con la suya de manera ausente y no sintió placer o deseo emanar de ella. Estaba escuchando las mentes de la gente a su alrededor. De repente, su cuerpo se puso rígido y sintió su miedo de nuevo. Rompiendo el beso suavemente , movió sus labios cerca de su oreja.

"Sookie… Sookie, relájate. Te tengo."

El placer súbito de los dedos de ella acariciándole la nuca fue arruinado por otra persona - la anfitriona, al parecer - tratando de darle un beso por la espalda. Se lo concedió, interpretando su papel como nadie allí. Mientras trataba de besarle, ella también comenzó a acariciar Sookie.

Sookie estaba rígida e incómoda entre sus brazos, pero no dio señales todavía de querer ser rescatada, por lo que distrajo a la anfitriona devolviendo sus torpes besos.

Después de unos minutos de esto, Sookie reclamó su boca otra vez y susurró: "Tengo que salir de aquí." Estaba molesta y desesperada.

"Acompáñame " La levantó fácilmente sobre su hombro como si se tratase de una alfombra, luego se volvió hacia la anfitriona. "Iremos fuera un minuto." Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio el último beso que disfrutaría de Eric Northman.

"¿Puedo ir, también?"

Le guiñó un ojo y le dijo suavemente, "Danos un momento. Sookie aún se siente un poco tímida"

Un repulsivo hombre dijo entre los pechos de otra mujer, "Caliéntala bien. Todos queremos ver a nuestra Sookie bien caliente."

En otra ocasión, hubiera pateado la cara del bastardo. En su lugar le hizo un guiño y dijo: "Estará muy caliente."

"Malditamente caliente", dijo otra voz masculina detrás de él mientras cargaba a Sookie a la seguridad del exterior.

Su suéter y su abrigo estaban todavía dentro y ella se estremeció cuando la tumbo sobre el frío capó de su coche. Descanso algo de su peso sobre su cuerpo, difícilmente capaz de pensar en nada aparte del hecho de que la deseaba. Como la primera noche que la había vio en Fangtasia, parecía ajena a la asquerosa humanidad. Ella era fina y pura como la sangre de hadas; era cálida y hermosa.

"Eso fue..." Parecía ahogarse con las lágrimas que luchaba por contener. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, más serios y honestos que cualquier otro par que hubiera visto nunca. "Puedes llamarme paleta ingenua si quieres, no te culparé, después de todo, fue idea mía. Pero ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Creo que esto es horrible." _Lo es_. "¿De verdad les gusta esto a los hombres? Es más ¿Les gusta a las mujeres? ¿Es divertido tener sexo con alguien que ni siquiera te gusta? "

Sus sentimientos eran un revoltijo de confusión, soledad y la necesidad de verdadero afecto. Ciertamente podría ayudar con eso.

"¿Yo te gusto, Sookie?"

"Eric," dijo suavemente, "¿Recuerdas por qué estamos aquí?"

"Nos vigilan." _Y yo te deseo. Te deseo más de lo que alguna vez he deseado a nadie._

"Aunque nos vigilen, ¿Lo recuerdas?"

A través de la bruma de lujuria, se dio cuenta de que el miedo estaba inundándola nuevamente, y ese miedo se debía en parte a él. Retiró un poco de su peso de ella.

"Sí, lo recuerdo", dijo.

"Entonces tenemos que irnos."

"¿Tienes alguna evidencia? " preguntó. "¿Has descubierto lo que querías averiguar?"

"No tengo más pruebas de las que tenía antes de esta noche", admitió. "Al menos ninguna que se sostenga ante un tribunal." Ella lo sorprendió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él, su deseo por ella era tal que dolía. "Pero sé quién lo hizo", continuó. "Fueron Mike, Tom y tal vez Cleo".

Esos nombres no significaban nada para él. No sabía nada de ellos. Lo que sí sabía era que tenía a Sookie debajo de él, su cuerpo suave y acogedor, su sangre diciéndole que quería sentirse amada.

"Interesante", murmuró ausentemente. Se preguntó si estaría dispuesta a aceptar amor si viniera de él. Jugueteó en su oreja con la lengua, sintiéndose esperanzado cuando se dio cuenta que su corazón le latía más rápido. Una vez más su deseo y placer alimentó el suyo.

"No" protestó. "Lo odio. No me gusta nada de esto." Le empujó y él se detuvo en sus caricias, aunque no se movió. "Eric, escúchame. He hecho todo lo que podía por Lafayette y Andy Bellefleur, aunque es casi nada. Tendrá que seguir él solo a partir de aquí de los pequeños detalles que conseguí. Es policía. Podrá encontrar pruebas para un tribunal. No soy tan altruista como para ir más allá con esto."

Su boca decía una cosa y su sangre le dijo otra. "Sookie." Se quedó mirándola, disponiéndola a reconocer y aceptar lo que él sabía que sentía. "Entrégate a mí."

"No... No."

"Te protegeré de Bill", le aseguró.

"¡Tú eres el que va a necesitar protección!"

De alguna manera retrocedió ante su buena disposición para amenazarlo y se preguntó que opinaría Bill de todo esto. "¿Crees que Bill es más fuerte que yo?"

"No estoy teniendo esta conversación." Ella se mordió el labio inferior, luego continuó. "Eric, agradezco tu ofrecimiento para ayudarme y también tu buena predisposición para acompañarme a un lugar tan horrible como éste."

La miró seriamente, conmovido por su gratitud, sin embargo, innecesaria. "Créeme, Sookie," le dijo, "esta pequeña reunión de escoria no es nada... nada comparado con algunos lugares en los que he estado. "

"Vale, pero es horrible para mí. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tendría que haber sabido que esto podría… aumentar tus expectativas, pero sabes que no he venido aquí esta noche a tener sexo con nadie. Bill es mi novio."

Su declaración fue seguida por la voz menos bienvenida en el mundo en ese momento: la del novio.

"Me alegra oírlo, de lo contrario, esta escena me haría dudar".

Eric se enderezó en toda su estatura y Sookie saltó del coche con casi velocidad vampírica. Le molestó que pudiera olvidarse tan rápido de él, yendo a abrazar a Bill como si su anterior acompañante – el cual se había vestido de ridícula lycra, quien la había mantenido a salvo durante esta noche– no significara nada.

"Sookie, estamos llegando al punto en el que no podré dejarte ir sola a ninguna parte", dijo Bill, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

"He cometido un gran error", dijo en voz baja, Eric quería preguntarle qué error había cometido, exactamente. Encontró a los asesinos de su amigo. Estaba a salvo y sin daños. Y no había traicionado a su amante.

"Hueles a Eric", se quejó Bill.

Eric lucho con una sonrisa, pero el impulso murió rápidamente cuando oyó el chasquido de ramas en los arbustos, acompañado por la aparición de un hombre apuntando con un arma a Bill.

:::Se agradecen los reviews. Saber si es de su agrado o no, es importante para mí , me impulsa a continuar :::::


	6. CAPITULO 6: Locura

Recuento de la historia del mundo maravilloso que creo Charlaine Harris desde el punto de vista de Eric; va perfectamente con el desarrollo de los libros, muchos de los diálogos sé han sacado directamente de ellos.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la Saga Sookie Stackhouse no me pertenecen; pertenecen solo y únicamente a Charlaine Harris.

Esta es un fic original de la genial DeeDeeINFJ.

Capitulo 6: Locura

"Sookie, apártate del vampiro", ordenó el hombre. Eric podía oler el alcohol en su aliento.

"No" dijo Sookie, apretándose a Bill con más fuerza.

La chirriante puerta de la cabaña protestó al abrirse y los invitados de la 'fiesta' salieron deprisa para ver que estaba pasando. El hombre de la pistola no pareció inmutarse por su amplio público. Eric podía oír sus susurros desde el porche. "Nunca antes había visto tan borracho a Bellefleur ". "¿Qué le está pasando a Andy?"

"Hueles a Eric", le dijo Bill a Sookie de nuevo, aún más enfadado.

_¿Eso era realmente su mayor preocupación en este momento?_

Sookie aparentemente compartía la molestia de Eric porque replicó con furia: "Si, claro, ¡Yo ni siquiera sabría decir a qué hueles tú! ¡Hasta donde yo sé, has estado con seis mujeres! No es muy equitativo ¿No crees?"

La expresión del rostro de Bill no tenía precio y Eric no pudo contener la risa.

"¡Júntense!" demandaba el atacante borracho.

"¿Alguna vez has tratado con vampiros, Bellefleur?" Eric preguntó casualmente. No tenía ninguna intención de obedecer y este borracho podría estar agradecido si esa fuese la acción más descortés del Sheriff esta noche.

"No, pero puedo disparar a matar. Tengo balas de plata". Su adición "ballas de plasta" hizo su declaración aún menos amenazante.

Bill sabiamente amortiguó una protesta de Sookie y Eric decidió acceder a la petición de Andy. Por una cosa, las balas de esa arma podían herir a Sookie y Andy estaba bebido más allá del punto de la racionalidad. Por otra parte, Sookie se había metido en medio de esta mierda por una razón, después de todo. Los asesinos estaban en ese porche y aquí estaba el policía que tenía la capacidad y autoridad para hacer algo al respecto. Eric caminó de vuelta al porche, lo que indicaba que Bill y Sookie deberían seguir su ejemplo.

"¿Cuál de ustedes fue?" Andy gritó, tropezando entre ellos. "¿O fueron todos?" No obtuvo respuesta. "¡Sookie, ven aquí!"

"No," dijo Bill.

"¡Si no está a mi lado dentro de treinta segundos, le pegaré un tiro!" Le apuntó con el arma – o lo estaba intentando – a Sookie de nuevo.

La voz de Bill fue fría y firme. "No vivirás otros treinta segundos, si lo haces."

_Prueba cuatro segundos_, Eric pensó.

"No me importa. No será una gran pérdida para el mundo."

La rabia se esparció en el interior de Eric como fuego salvaje y apretó los puños. Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de que la ira que sentía era también de Sookie. Ella se deshizo de la presa protectora de Bill y fue tras Andy. Trató de sentir miedo en ella, pero allí no había nada. Sólo ira y resolución. La admiraba por ello.

"Ahora, Sookie," dijo Andy, "vas a leer la mente de esa gente y me vas a decir quién lo hizo". Él la manejaba como a una muñeca de trapo, sujetándola del cuello para obligarla a enfrentar a la patética asamblea en el porche.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estaba haciendo aquí, estúpido de mierda?" ella atacó. "¿Crees que así paso mi tiempo, con imbéciles como estos?"

Eric sonrió y deseó tenerla una vez más tendida por debajo de él en el capó de su coche. Quería besar esa hermosa y desafiante boca más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. El borracho no sentía lo mismo, evidentemente, porque la sacudió con impaciencia.

De pronto la brisa trajo consigo un nuevo aroma, uno que era ambos una amenaza y un alivio. Sabía que Bill lo había percibido también, porque el vampiro más joven se tensó... aunque podría deberse también al hecho de que un borracho armado estaba tratando a su novia como si fuera mierda. Eric se acercó más a la joven pareja que parecían ser amigos de Sookie cuando ellos estaban en la cabaña. La mujer solo vestía ropa interior roja.

"¿Una extraña mujer ha estado rondando por aquí?" preguntó en voz baja.

Antes de que uno de ellos pudiera contestar, un perro aulló y Eric se volvió para ver a un collie salir de los bosques. Era un cambiante.

"Ese es mi collie," dijo Sookie. "Dean, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Sí," dijo Andy. "¿Qué hace tu perro aquí fuera?"

"No lo sé. No le dispares, ¿De acuerdo? "

"Yo nunca dispararía a un perro", protestó Andy.

Sookie rodó los ojos. "Oh, pero dispararme a mi está bien."

El perro trotó hasta al lado de Sookie, pero más importante, el olor de la ménade se estaba volviendo más y más fuerte.

"Atrás, perro" gruñó Andy.

Las emociones Sookie eran un revoltijo, pero una cosa estaba clara. Estaba planeando una valiente pero estúpida maniobra. "Dile que pare lo que sea que esté haciendo" Eric le susurró a Bill.

"No, cariño" llamó Bill a Sookie.

Y allí estaba la criatura. La ménade venía de los bosques directo hacia ellos. Estaba desnuda, salvaje, claramente capaz de desgarrar a un toro con las manos desnudas y llevaba una vara de vid. "Oh, ¿A quién tienen agarrada como a una pequeña cachorrita?" preguntó. "Pero ¡Si es mi mensajera!" Camino alrededor de Andy y Sookie. "Hola, mensajera. Olvidé presentarme la última vez, mi amigo canino me lo ha recordado. Soy Calisto."

Eric tocó el brazo de Bill indicándole con la cabeza de retirarse lejos del porche lleno de desnudos y semidesnudos humanos. Muy sutilmente, se alejaron. Esa gente estaba a punto de morir, eso estaba claro.

"Señorita Calisto." Incluso esta noche, frente a un desnudo ser mitológico, Sookie Stackhouse no perdió su cortesía sureña.

"¿Quién es este fornido valiente que te apresa?" La ménade preguntó.

"Este es Andy Bellefleur. Tiene un problema."

Se dirigió a Andy después. "Nunca has visto nada como yo, ¿Verdad?"

"No" dijo el policía borracho.

"¿Soy hermosa?

"Sí."

"¿Merezco un tributo?"

"Sí."

Se lo mereciera o no, ella tendría su tributo esta noche. Y no sería vino ni un toro. Mientras tanto, él y Bill ya habían alcanzado una distancia más adecuada y segura de los humanos en el porche, que seguían mirando a la ménade con asombro y confusión.

"Amo la ebriedad," dijo, todavía hablando con Andy. "Y tu estás muy ebrio. Amo los placeres de la carne y esas personas están llenas de lujuria. Este es mi tipo de lugar."

"Oh, bien, pero una de esas personas es un asesino y necesito saber cual."

"No sólo una," dijo Sookie en voz baja. La ménade devolvió su atención a Sookie y con la punta de sus dedos acarició suavemente un lado de su cara.

"No estás ebria."

"No, señora" respondió Sookie. Eric sonrió. Probablemente llamaría al mismo diablo "señor".

"Y no has gozado de los placeres de la carne esta noche", dijo la ménade.

"No, gracias a ti," Bill murmuró a su lado y Eric volvió a sonreír.

"Oh" respondió Sookie, "deme tiempo."

La ménade se echó a reír, lo cual fue afortunado, porque Eric estaba riéndose también. Bill le fulminó con la mirada, pero no podría importarle menos. Mientras la ménade reía, Andy liberó a Sookie, a la cual se le doblaron las piernas. Se dejó caer sobre la hierba junto al perro, mientras la ménade coqueteaba con Andy.

Uno de los hombres del porche llamó, " Sube aquí, chica nueva. Queremos echarte un vistazo." _Tonto._

La ménade no le hizo caso. "Ahora" Le dijo a Andy en voz baja, "¿qué quieres saber?"

"Una de esas personas mató a un hombre llamado Lafayette y quiero saber quien fue."

"Por supuesto que sí, cariño. ¿Quieres que lo averigüe para ti?"

Eric y Bill, como si tuvieran una sola mente, se alejaron aún más del grupo de humanos.

"Por favor," dijo Andy.

La ménade le sonrió. "De acuerdo"

"No la mires a los ojos" Eric le murmuró a Bill.

Cualquier vampiro que cayera bajo el hechizo de una ménade sería presa de un hambre y sed de sangre incontrolables. Si se las arreglaba para encantar a Bill o a él mismo, cada humano aquí sería descuartizado miembro por miembro en cuestión de minutos - incluyendo a Sookie. Enfoco su mente en ella, lo cual fue fácil de hacer cuando estaba con los ojos fijos en el capó de su coche.

La ménade estaba hablando con uno de los fiesteros, pero él pensó solo en Sookie, quien apareció en su visión periférica arrastrándose hacia Bill. Calisto se estaba acercando más al porche y se detuvo junto a él. Sabiendo mejor que nadie que no debía ofender a una ménade, se giró hacia ella. Pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en sus pechos en lugar de su cara. Si no podía mirarla a los ojos, tendría que coger otro punto que pudiera ser igualmente fascinante. De repente fue plenamente consciente de que vestía Lycra rosa de pies a cabeza.

"Encantador, sencillamente encantador," dijo en una voz rica y seductora. "Pero no para mi, precioso trozo de carne muerta."

Para su alivio, se apartó de él y siguió su camino al porche, donde procedió a hablar con los humanos. Eric bloqueó su voz y observó a Sookie en lugar. No podía dejar que la ménade lo arrastrara en su frenesí, no con ella aquí. Sabía muy bien que si él cedía, Sookie sería la primera, no la última, en morir en sus manos. La violaría hasta que muriera desangrada; lamería hasta la última gota de su sangre, hasta que no fuera más que un frío y blanco cadáver. La idea le repugnó, pero eso la protegió.

"Amo la violencia del sexo," Calisto respiró roncamente desde el porche. "Amo el hedor de la bebida. Puedo correr kilómetros de distancia para estar allí para el final."

De repente, una gran marea de miedo se apoderó de él, inundando cada célula de su cuerpo como un pantano inundándose por un huracán. No era su miedo. Bill estaba aferrando a Sookie con todas sus fuerzas y Eric se apresuró para ayudar a contenerla. _No, Sookie_, le rogó. Olía su sangre y se dio cuenta que ella se había mordió la lengua. No ayudaba. Se protegió hasta cierto grado del terror que la embargaba y trató de enviarle tranquilidad. Pero su vínculo era débil en el mejor de los casos, no suficientemente fuerte para que un humano, incluso uno tan dotado como Sookie, pudiera recibir cualquier cosa de él. Mientras Calisto seguía confrontando a los humanos en el porche, Sookie se consumía más y más. Estaba temblando ahora y algo de la sangre de su lengua se filtró por una esquina de su boca. _Mierda_.

Luego de un momento de silencio. Eric encontró los ojos de Bill y asintió, confirmando lo que ambos sabían que iba a suceder. Apretaron aún más la jaula de sus brazos para mantener a Sookie segura. El hechizo de la ménade descendió sobre los humanos y mientras sus mentes se desgarraban y enloquecían, también lo hacia la de Sookie. _Si sólo la maldita criatura terminara esto antes de matar a Sookie junto con los asesinos_. Apretó los dientes, luchando para que el hechizo no se lo llevara a él también.

Sookie abrió la boca para gritar, pero Eric la detuvo rápidamente con la mano. Luego le mordió. _No. Estás. Ayudando_. Cerró los ojos y sintió como una o dos gotas de su sangre pasaban a formar parte de su cuerpo. Incrementó muy poco su pequeño vínculo, pero fue suficiente para enviar más de la locura que se estrellaba contra las barreras que intentaba mantener a toda costa.

Los humanos en el porche gritaron y luego Calisto imprimió su sangrienta marca de violenta justicia. El aroma de la sangre inundó el aire y permaneció allí como una macabra e invisible nube; Sookie cayó exhausta contra sus brazos, no pudiendo luchar más. Bill la levantó y la llevó hasta el coche, donde la recostó sobre el capó. La ménade se les acercaba, por lo que Eric y Bill retrocedieron con cautela.

Pero Calisto no estaba interesada en ellos. Habló con Sookie. "Estuviste cerca. Estuviste muy cerca. Puede que más cerca de lo que jamás estarás, o quizás no. Nunca había visto a nadie enloquecer con la demencia de otros. Es una idea entretenida."

_Dale a esto el primer lugar - un vampiro en peligro de enloquecer por la demencia de otros, a través de un tenue lazo de sangre con una humana telépata - y lo encontrarías aún más "entretenido"._

"Entretenido para ti, tal vez", dijo Sookie.

La ménade ignoró la observación de Sookie y se despidió del cambiante en su lugar. _Así que este perro era Sam Merlotte. Muy... entretenido._

Mientras Calisto hacia su salida, Eric y Bill caminaron hacia el porche empapado de sangre, donde trozos de cuerpos estaban desperdigados, indistinguibles de si se trataban de uno u otro individuo.

"¡Jesucristo!", Bill susurro.

Eric empezó a recoger pedazos y a juntarlos en un improvisado montón. "Tendremos que quemar la cabaña. Desearía que Calisto se hubiera encargado de su propio desastre."

"He oído que nunca lo hace. Es la locura. ¿Qué le importa a la verdadera locura ser descubierta?"

"Oh, no lo sé", respondió mientras levantaba lo que parecía ser un torso. Él no estaba de humor para las inclinaciones filosóficas de Bill. Agregó el torso sin extremidades a la pila. "He conocido a unos cuantos que se han vuelto completamente locos y no son menos astutos por ello." Algunas hadas le venían a la mente. Hazel la bruja, le vino a la mente.

"Eso es cierto."

Eric sinceramente esperaba que Sookie no estuviera viendo esto. Había visto muchas cosas en su larga vida, pocas tan perturbadoras, la carnicería en este porche encajaba como una de ellas.

"¿No deberíamos dejar un par de ellos en el porche?" Bill preguntó.

Eric sonrió ligeramente y le indicó el revoltijo de extremidades. "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"Eso es cierto, también. Es una rara noche para estar tan de acuerdo contigo." Bill le dio una significativa mirada, luego asintió en dirección a Sookie en al capó del coche.

Eric entendió lo que quería decir. "Me llamó y me pidió ayuda."

"En ese caso, está bien. Pero ¿Recuerdas nuestro acuerdo?"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" _Si hubiera olvidado su deseo de proteger a Sookie, ¿Por qué diablos iba a estar en una orgía de pueblo vestido de lycra rosa?_

"Sabes que Sookie puede oírnos", señaló a Bill.

_Tú eres el que saco el tema_. "Me parece bien." Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba hacía el porche por última vez. Entonces vio a la amiga de Sookie, la de la ropa interior roja. "Vaya, ¡Aquí hay una vida!"

El cambiante, ahora en su forma humana, llamó a la asustada mujer y ella corrió hacia él y Sookie. Se lanzó a si misma a los brazos de Sookie - Eric no podía culparla por tener ese impulso - y lloró. Él se giró de nuevo hacia los restos humanos en el porche.

"¿Te pidió que la sedujeras también?" Bill preguntó, usando la punta de su bota para empujar un brazo más cerca del montón.

"Estábamos en una orgía. Ciertas cosas eran de esperar."

El cambiante trotó hasta la cabaña, desnudo, y entró. Un momento después salió con una manta, que llevó a las dos mujeres.

"¿Cómo están Eggs y Andy?" Eric oyó a Sookie preguntar.

Su amiga Tara dejó escapar una risita histérica. "Suenas a un programa de radio".

"Siguen de pie donde ella los dejó. Con la mirada perdida.", dijo el cambiante.

Tara parecía encontrar eso divertido también, porque se puso a cantar las palabras. Eric se echó a reír, sin inmutarse por la mirada de desaprobación de Bill y se reunieron con los humanos.

Bill puso una mano en el brazo de Tara. "¿En qué coche has venido?"

"Ooooh" arrulló ", un vampiro. Eres el cariño de Sookie ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué estabas en el partido de la otra noche con una perra como Portia Bellefleur?"

Eric sonrió. "Es tierna, también." Había pensado que Sookie podría encontrar mejores amigos. Por supuesto, Bon Temps no parecía tener mucho de donde escoger.

Bill insistió. "¿En qué coche viniste? Si hay algo de cordura dentro de ti, quiero verlo ahora."

"He venido en el Camaro blanco. Conduciré a casa. O tal vez mejor no. ¿Sam?"

"Claro, te llevaré a casa", dijo el cambiante. No parecía en absoluto avergonzado por el hecho de estar desnudo. "Bill, ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano?"

"Creo que Eric y yo podemos ocuparnos. ¿Puedes encargarte del tipo delgado?"

"¿Eggs? Voy a ver."

El cambiante se acercó al primer hombre que había hablado con la ménade desde el porche, Eric le siguió. "Eggs" estaba allí de pie en una especie de trance, misericordioso para él.

"¿Puedes levantarle?" Eric preguntó. Sam estaba sólidamente construido, pero no era un hombre alto. Fracasó en su intento de levantar el peso muerto de Eggs. "Yo lo haré." Eric levantó a Eggs por encima de su hombro, como había cargado a Sookie en la orgía temprano esa noche y lo llevó al Camaro de Tara. Tara miró a Eggs con una expresión indescifrable... ¿Era preocupación? "Él no recordará nada de esto", le aseguró Eric.

Ella tragó y miró hacia otro lado. "Desearía poder decir lo mismo. Desearía nunca haber visto esa cosa, lo que sea que ella fuese. Desearía nunca haber venido aquí, para empezar. Odiaba hacer esto. Pensé que Eggs valía la pena. Pero no lo vale. Nadie lo vale."

Tal vez no era tan mala amiga para Sookie, después de todo, aunque sus divagaciones eran aburridas. "Puedo eliminar tu memoria, también", le dijo Eric.

"No, necesito recordar algo de esto y vale la pena llevar la carga de los demás. Pero están todos muertos, todos menos yo, Eggs y Andy. ¿No temes que hablemos? ¿Vas a venir tras nosotros? "

Todo esto era muy cierto. Miró a través del coche a Bill, luego se giró de regreso a Tara. "Mira, Tara ..." Cuando ella encontró sus ojos, utilizó su glamour para borrar cada recuerdo de esta noche. Su brújula moral no apuntaba siempre al norte - si alguna vez llegó a tener una brújula moral - pero quitar memorias era algo que rara vez hacia; parecía casi como robar una parte de la vida de una persona. Pero no había una buena razón para que una mujer humana recuerde lo que había sucedido aquella noche, y el riesgo de que le cuente a alguien, incluso años más tarde, era demasiado grande para ignorarlo.

Bill se dedicó a la tarea de hacer el fuego, mientras que Eric regresó al porche para comprobar que no había nada fuera de lugar. Nada aparte de huesos, tejidos y sangre, de todos modos. También entró en la cabaña para comprobar los bolsillos de los abrigos en busca de llaves de coches, recuperó su abrigo y el suéter de Sookie ya que estaba allí. Salió al patio y se acercó a Sookie, que estaba de pie junto a Andy.

"¿Por qué Bill odia tanto a los Bellefleurs?" preguntó distraídamente mientras él le cubría los hombros con su suéter.

"Oh, eso es una vieja historia, de antes de que Bill haya sido trasformado." Tiró el abrigo en su coche y regresó a la cabaña para ayudar a Bill con el fuego. "Sookie está preguntando por los Bellefleurs", dijo. La mandíbula de Bill se tensó, pero no dijo nada. "¿Debo iniciar otro fuego en el frente? Mientras más rápido se queme esto, mejor."

Un auto se detuvo por el camino de grava y ellos regresaron al frente de la cabaña, dejando a su pequeño incendio alimentarse a sí mismo. Parecía estar arreglándoselas bien solo. El conductor, una mujer, estacionó y se quedó mirando el cuadro horripilante a través de su parabrisas.

"No podemos iniciar el fuego desde más de un lugar", Bill le dijo, continuando su conversación, " o pueden ser capaces de decir que no fue natural. Odio estos avances en la ciencia policial".

Eric rodó los ojos con impaciencia. "Si no hubiéramos decidido hacernos públicos, tendrían que echarle la culpa a uno de ellos." Hizo una seña a la pila de cuerpos. "Pero así es como es, somos atractivos chivos expiatorios. Es humillante cuando se piensa en lo mucho más fuertes que somos."

"Hey, chicos," llamó Sookie, agitando una mano en frente de ellos. "No soy un marciano, soy un humano y puedo oír muy bien."

La mujer del coche eligió ese momento para salir de su vehículo, corrió hacia Andy, que seguía de pie como tonto en el patio. "¿Qué le han hecho a Andy?" Preguntó. "Malditos vampiros."

Eric alzó una ceja. _¿Otro Bellefleur? ¿Tal vez la "perra" mencionada anteriormente por la elocuente Tara?_

"Ellos le salvaron la vida", dijo Sookie.

Esto era aburrido. Eric cogió todas las llaves de sus bolsillos y se acercó a los coches aparcados al lado del camino. Oyó a Bill, Sookie y Andy hablar de los acontecimientos de la noche, pero les escuchaba a medias. Los coches no contenían nada interesante. Tazas de comida rápida, latas de cerveza, cintas de video y discos compactos, una bolsa de lavado en seco. El último coche fue un Lincoln y cuando abrió el maletero, inmediatamente olió la sangre.

"Pero no tengo ninguna prueba," Andy estaba diciendo malhumorado.

"Oh, ya lo creo que la tienes" Eric les llamó. Se unieron a él para mirar la ropa ensangrentada y la billetera que estaban en el maletero. Eric tomó la billetera y buscó en el interior por un nombre.

Andy miró por encima de su brazo. "¿Puedes leer de quién es?"

La licencia de conducir estaba un poco descolorida, pero el nombre estaba claro. "Lafayette Reynolds."

Tuvo que acelerar todo el camino de vuelta a Shreveport, compitiendo con el sol, pero vigiló cuidadosamente por si había coches de policía. Ellos no serían muy indulgentes con un vampiro vestido con Lycra rosa.

::: Con esto terminamos el libro 2 (A mi particularmente no me gustó mucho, por eso me estoy apresurando para llegar al libro 4 ) ¿Ya mencioné que me estoy muriendo esperando la cuarta temporada de True Blood? WAITING SUCKS !

Se agradecen los reviews. Saber si es de su agrado o no es importante para mí , me impulsa a continuar y saber si lo estoy haciendo bien ;) :::::


	7. CAPITULO 7: Creadores y Reyes

Recuento de la historia del mundo maravilloso que creo Charlaine Harris desde el punto de vista de Eric; va perfectamente con el desarrollo de los libros, muchos de los diálogos sé han sacado directamente de ellos.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la Saga Sookie Stackhouse no me pertenecen; pertenecen solo y únicamente a Charlaine Harris.

Esta es un fic original de la genial DeeDeeINFJ.

Capitulo 7: Creadores y Reyes

Eric no oyó de Bill o Sookie hasta la extraña noche en la que Pam irrumpió en su oficina y espetó. "¡Bill ha vuelto con Lorena!"

Levantó la vista de una lista de suministros que estaba editando en su portátil. "¿Qué?" Se las arreglo para decir.

Pam se sentó en el borde de su escritorio y sonrió con lo que solo se podía describir como alegría. "Lorena convocó a Bill hasta Jackson y él se entrego de nuevo a ella. Dijo que vendrá a casa mañana por la noche para hacer unos arreglos" –subrayó y saboreó la palabra-"para Sookie. Quiere tener todo bonito y ordenado antes de verla otra vez. Supongo que quiere suavizar el golpe cuando se lo diga."

Para ese entonces, el portátil estaba cerrado y dejado a un lado; y Eric de pie con los brazos cruzados y la espalda hacia Pam. "Mierda," murmuró.

"Dijo que llamaría mañana por la noche para dejarnos saber que había llegado y que la noche siguiente vendría a verte. Supongo que estas involucrado con los arreglos." Ella sacudió la cabeza y rió. "Al menos ahora ella estará libre para tomarla."

Eric hizo un súbito giro y la fulminó con la mirada, a pulgadas de su cara. "Ten mas cuidado con lo que dices."

Tuvo la gracia de verse avergonzada. "Lo siento."

Bill no llamó la noche siguiente y la noche después de esa solo trajo mas silencio. Mientras Bubba estaba sentado en su oficina uniendo y desuniendo clips de papel, Eric llamó a sus contactos humanos en la mansión del Rey de Mississippi, Russell Edgington. Ellos confirmaron lo que ya sabía: Bill estaba desaparecido y Sookie en peligro.

"Bubba," dijo con mala cara mientras colgaba el teléfono. Bubba era un idiota, pero era leal y fuerte –mas bien como un perro grande.

"¿Si, señor?"

"Lleva tu trasero a Bon Temps y protege a Sookie con tu vida hasta que uno de nosotros pueda llagar allí. No me importa si se queja ¿Entiendes?" Bubba asintió. "Mientras sales dile a Pam que venga aquí."

Se recostó es su silla. Pam entró y se sentó en silencio, aparentemente capaz de sentir su humor. Él encontró sus ojos.

"Aquí está lo que sabemos," comenzó "Bill fue convocado a Jackson por Lorena y ella averiguó sobre el proyecto en que estaba trabajando."

"¿Ese proyecto en el que estaba trabajando para Sophie-Anne, del que no te podía hablar?"

"Quizás. No lo sé. No creo que ella siquiera sepa que está perdido y quiero mantenerlo así. Por nuestro bien."

"Y ¿Cómo encaja Sookie en todo esto?" observó Pam con una ligera sonrisa.

"Ve con Sookie y dile lo que sabemos." Antes de que ella alcanzara la puerta, agregó. "No le digas nada de Lorena."

No veía que tuvieran ninguna esperanza de encontrar a Bill sin Sookie, no solo por su don, sino porque probablemente podría tener algún conocimiento del proyecto que comenzó todo este lío. Si ella se enteraba acerca de Lorena seguramente se rehusaría a ayudarlos – y difícilmente podría culparla por ello. Para su sorpresa, se encontró retrocediendo ante el pensamiento de lastimarla, lo que la verdad sobre Lorena de seguro haría.

Chow supervisó el bar por el resto de la noche, mientras Eric pasó horas al teléfono amenazando y sobornado. En medio de estas llamadas vino una del móvil de Pam.

"¿Está a salvo?" preguntó, no se molesto con sutilezas.

"Si. Pero Bubba tuvo que salvarla de un atacante en el bar."

"¿Tan rápido? Mierda ¿Ella sabe algo de lo que está pasando?"

"Nada. Pensó que Bill estaba en Seattle."

Eric abrió y cerró los puños con fuerza. "¿Dónde está ella ahora?"

"Está sentada aquí. No está hablando."

"Déjame hablar con ella." Hubo silenció y luego oyó el suave pulso de sangre en su cuello. "Sookie ¿Estás ahí?" preguntó. No obtuvo respuesta. "Puedo decir que estás ahí. Escucha y obedéceme. Por ahora, no le digas a nadie lo que pasó. Actúa con normalidad. Vive tu vida con siempre lo haces. Uno de nosotros te estará vigilando todo el tiempo, te des cuenta o no. Incluso durante el día, encontraremos alguna manera de protegerte." Se detuvo y agregó en una voz mas amable. "Vengaremos a Bill y te protegeremos."

"No sabía que se suponía que iba a venir anoche." Dijo ella al final del discurso. Su voz sonó muy pequeña.

En ese momento deseó encontrar a Bill solo para tener el placer de matarlo el mismo. _Entonces Bill no le había dicho nada a su amante. No "Mi creador me está llamando y debo obedecer." Nada._ Trató de pensar en algo que decirle, algún consuelo que ofrecer, pero Pam habló primero.

"Él tenía… malas noticias que darte."

Eric oyó a Sookie sostener la respiración, un silencioso sonido que le dijo mucho.

"Dile a Pam que se calle." Gruñó.

Sookie no pasó el mensaje –no es que fuera necesario. "Entonces tu sabía de estas malas noticias y sabía que estaba viniendo de regreso." Murmuró.

Antes que pudiera responder, ella se quitó del teléfono y Pam estaba de vuelta.

"Perdóneme, maestro." Pam dijo "No quise-"

"Solo regresa aquí. Hay mucho que hacer."

Tenía que ir a Jackson, eso estaba claro. Y necesitaba a Sookie ahí en todo lo posible. Después de tamborilear los dedos unos segundos, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Alcide Herveaux. Alcide accedió a acompañar a Sookie a Jackson y vigilarla, a cambio de la cancelación de la deuda de su padre. Habiéndose encargado de eso, Eric se quedó en el teléfono con varios de sus contactos en Mississippi hasta que el amanecer le interrumpió.

La casa de Sookie estaba oscura y silenciosa la noche siguiente cuando tocó a su puerta. No hubo respuesta y la puerta estaba asegurada. Levitó y voló hacia las ventanas buscando alguna señal de ella. Casi pasó a otro bloque de ventanas cuando se dio cuenta que estaba viendo el interior de su habitación. Estaba recostada con el cuerpo encogido encima de mantas desarregladas vistiendo una larga bata. Sin hacer ruido, fácilmente levantó la ventana, se deslizo dentro y la cerró detrás de él.

Su dormitorio olía delicioso, justo como la última vez que estuvo ahí, una mezcla de ropa limpia, sus perfumes y ella.

Sookie estaba sobre su lado con sus rodillas recogidas, casi en posición fetal. Su rostro estaba manchado con lágrimas secas y su largo cabello estaba esparcido sobre las almohadas en desordenados mechones. Aún estando dormida, estaba suficientemente cerca de ella para que su sangre le diga, que estaba en un estado muy frágil. Estaba asustada y sola. Y su cuerpo clamaba por otro.

Después de deshacerse de su camiseta, se deslizo en la cama a su lado. Tanteó suavemente las puntas de sus dedos por su antebrazo, luego envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola cerca. A pesar de que su cabello no ofrecía su usual aroma a fresco, aún olía a ella y él enterró la nariz en el hasta tocar su nuca. Su piel era tan cálida y suave mientras arrastraba su nariz y labios por su hombro. Cerró los ojos y absorbió la ola de placer al estar tan cerca de ella de este modo, sosteniéndola en su propia cama. Pudieron pasar horas o minutos, él había perdido todo rastro. Si Lorena hubiera sido su creadora, la habría estacado sin pensarlo y hubiera regresado a esta cama, al lado de esta mujer.

Sookie se tenso y al parecer alcanzó algún grado de conciencia cuando se dio cuenta que ya no estaba sola. Se recostó sobre su espalda y envolvió los brazos a su alrededor para acercarlo mas. Había encontrado la dicha, se dio cuenta después de siglos pasando de una cosa a otra. Deslizo un brazo por su pierna levantándola junto con su camisón para acomodarla mejor; sintió su cálido y húmedo aliento en su pecho mientras se acurrucaba en él. Su propio placer alimento el suyo, mientras su pulso se aceleraba y presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo. Mientras bajaba la cabeza para saborear sus labios, se dio cuenta de que sus manos se abrían paso hacia sus jeans. _Quizás no había llevado una vida totalmente corrupta, porque los dioses parecían estar recompensándole esta noche._

Y luego Sookie estuvo completamente consiente, borrando el idílico paisaje con un rudo jadeo de shock y disgusto.

"Soy yo," le aseguró con voz calmada.

"Eric, ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo molesta.

_¿Acaso no es obvio?_ "Acurrucándome," dijo.

"¡Hijo de puta!" chilló "¡Pensé que eras Bill! ¡Pensé que había regresado!"

Fue una bofetada en la cara y muchas replicas e insultos saltaron a su lengua, pero las mordió de vuelta y dijo. "Sookie, necesitas tomar un baño."

No había esperado eso. "¿Qué?"

"Tu cabello está sucio y tu aliento podría desmayar a un caballo." En realidad, no era cierto, pero la metería en la ducha, donde podría arreglarse para ver a Pam y Chow, que ya estaban de camino.

Ella levanto la nariz de manera desafiante. "No me importa lo que pienses."

"Ve a asearte." Dijo, mas firme esta vez.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque necesitamos hablar y estoy bastante seguro que no quieres tener una larga conversación en la cama." Sonrió y de nuevo se inclinó mas cerca se cuerpo, sabiendo que su deseo se haría evidente por sí solo. "No es que tenga alguna objeción de estar en la cama contigo, pero lo disfrutaría mas si fuera con la Sookie higiénica que he llegado a conocer."

Solo le tomó medio segundo escurrirse de sus brazos. Abrió cada cajón de su cómoda tomando cualquier cosa que estuviera encima y apresurándose hacia el cuarto de baño. Eric no pudo evitar sonreír y sacudir la cabeza mientras escuchaba el agua correr. Se tomo un momento para imaginarla bajo la ducha con el vapor levantándose a su alrededor. Casi podía ver y saborear lo riachuelos de agua que se deslizaban por su piel, formando goteras en la punta de su nariz, en la puntas de su cabello, en sus pezones… esos pensamientos no eran de ayuda en su actual estado mental.

Se levantó de la cama y la arregló pulcramente, esponjando las almohadas y doblando las sabanas y mantas. Pudo oír que Pam y Chow habían llegado, pero les dejó esperar. Mientras el sonido de la secadora de cabello de Sookie se apagaba, se puso su camiseta, luego se quedó de pie observando por una de las ventanas.

Hubo un repentino sonido amortiguado desde el cuarto de baño y luego un grito dolorido. "¡Bastardo!"

Solo esperaba que se refiriera a Bill.

Unos minutos de tenso silencio siguieron antes de que ella emergiera. Se veía en perfecta calma, como si nada hubiera pasado. La visión de ella le hizo feliz, desde su maquillaje fresco, a su brillante y limpio cabello, hasta su ridículo suéter. No se perdió la mirada apreciativa que le dio, tampoco.

"¿Pueden entrar Pam y Chow?"

No dijo nada, pero se giró e hizo su camino en dirección a la puerta la principal.

Una vez que los invito a entrar, Pam y Chow caminaron bajo el umbral y se tomaron la libertad de explorar todo el piso de la casa. A Sookie no pareció importarle.

Eric se estaba impacientando, le dio a Pam una mirada significativa y ellos le siguieron a la mesa de la cocina. Sookie calentó botellas de sangre para ellos, mientras Chow se inclinaba hacia Pam y hablaba en japonés acerca de "nuestra pequeña mascota". Eric lo ignoró. Tendría que lastimar a Sookie en unos minutos y el no estaba por la labor.

Ella puso una botella en frente de cada uno. Eric bebió por cortesía, no estaba hambriento y ciertamente no quería esta basura cuando el festín se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Han averiguado algo mas acerca de Bill?" se veía como si no pudiera decidir si quería saber la respuesta o no.

"Un poco," le dijo "se que Bill ha sido secuestrado."

Sus emociones eran un revoltijo de confusión; él no podía distinguir ninguna individual. "¿Por quién?"

Fue Chow quien le respondió. "No estamos seguros. Los testigos no se ponen de acuerdo." Eso era un término medio. Muchos de ellos se contradecían completamente unos a otros.

De la mezcla de emociones, la ira flameó y se hizo perfectamente clara. "Déjenme con ellos. Si son humanos. Lo averiguaré."

Eric luchó exitosamente contra una sonrisa, pero no pudo ocultar la admiración en su voz. "Si estuvieran bajo nuestro dominio, sería lo lógico a hacer. Pero, desafortunadamente, no lo están." Estaban bajo la de Edgington y si él había tomado parte en esto, no había esperanza de cooperación entre ellos.

"Por favor, explícate." Le dijo brevemente.

"Estos humanos le deben lealtad al Rey de Mississippi."

Bill claramente le había dicho muy poco a Sookie de su mundo, porque parecía sorprendida de enterarse siquiera de que había un rey en el estado vecino. Eric se pregunto si sabía de Sophie-Anne, aquí en su propio estado. ¿Bill trataba de protegerla o estaba manteniéndola en las sombras por alguna razón propia?

"Discúlpame, pero podría jurar que dijiste… ¿El Rey?" Las esquinas de su boca se elevaron. "¿De Mississippi?" Asintió en respuesta y vio como la diversión cruzaba por su rostro. Ella pronto aprendería que no era un asunto para reírse. "¿De verdad?" De nuevo asintió, haciéndose eco de las miradas aburridas de Pam y Chow. "¿Eres tu el Rey de Louisiana?" Mientras decía las palabras, la risa escapaba de ella.

No era una risa de verdadero entretenimiento, pero sí de tensión y liberación. Lo necesitaba y él la dejó reír, diciéndole lo que ya sabía. "Oh, no. Yo soy el Sheriff del Área 5."

Ella se dobló en risas histéricas hasta que sus ojos brillaron y lagrimas bajaron corrieron por sus mejillas. Chow se lamió los labios y Pam se quedó mirando a Sookie como si fuera un espectáculo de carnaval. Sookie dejó la mesa y preparó una bebida para sí misma en el microondas. Cuando se les unió de nuevo parecía haberse calmado.

"Nunca me dijiste esto antes." Le dijo. _No, Bill nunca te dijo esto antes_. "Todos ustedes han dividido norte América en reinos ¿Es correcto?"

Eric ignoró las expresiones "¿De verdad es ella tan ignorante?" Que le dirigían sus compañeros y se concentró en Sookie. "Si, ha sido así desde que os vampiros vinieron a América." Había eruditos que debatían si había vampiros Nativos Americanos, pero la mayoría concuerda en que el vampirismo se originó en Eurasia y que después se dio la migración de vampiros al nuevo mundo. "Por supuesto," continuó, "con los años el sistema cambió con la población. Hubo muy pocos vampiros en América los primeros doscientos años, porque el viaje era muy peligroso." Y porque a ellos no les importó estar alrededor de extremistas Puritanos, todos vieron lo que pasó con las brujas. "Fue duro soportar la longitud de la travesía con el suministro de sangre disponible. Y la adquisición de Louisiana hizo una gran diferencia." Su hogar había sido transformado de una colonia francesa a parte de los Estados Unidos, acompañado de un incremento de violencia en su mundo.

"¿Y los reinos están divididos en…?" Sookie preguntó.

"Áreas," explicó pacientemente, "solíamos llamarlos feudos, hasta que decidimos que era demasiado anticuado. Un sheriff controla cada área. Como sabes, vivimos en el Área 5 del reino de Louisiana. Stan, a quien visitaste en Dallas, es Sheriff del Área 6 del reino de…."se detuvo y se recordó así mismo mantener esta explicación dentro la visión de su mundo. "En Texas."

Se sentó en silencio por unos minutos y él pudo ver que ella no estaba bien-en todo el sentido de la palabra. Estaba cansada y asustada, herida y hambrienta, confundida y sola. Si tuvieran un verdadero lazo, podría ofrecerle consuelo, pero ahora no podía hacer nada mas que sentarse u observar.

"Entonces," dijo, forzándose a recuperarse. "Bill fue secuestrado durante el día ¿Cierto?" Asintió, como lo hicieron Pam y Chow. "¿Este secuestro fue visto por humanos que viven en el reino de Mississippi y están bajo el control del rey vampiro?"

"Russell Edgington." Eric especificó. "Si, ellos viven en su reino, pero algunos de ellos me dieron información. Por un precio." _Un precio exorbitante._

"¿Y este rey no te dejará preguntarles?" preguntó Sookie, arrugando la frente.

"No le hemos preguntado todavía. Podría ser que él haya ordenado tomar Bill."

"¿Cómo puedo llegar a ellos?" preguntó. "Asumiendo que decida querer hacerlo."

Estaba orgulloso de ella y esperaba que no fuera demasiado evidente en sus facciones. "Hemos pensado en una forma en la que tu serias capaz de recoger información de los humanos en el área donde Bill desapareció. No solo de las personas que he sobornado para que me dieran información, sino todas las personas que están asociadas a Russell."Pausó brevemente. "Es riesgoso. Tengo que decirte lo que sé, para hacerlo funcionar. Puede que no quieras. Alguien ya trató de llegar a ti una vez. Aparentemente, quien sea que tenga a Bill no debe tener mucha información tuya, todavía. Pero pronto, Bill hablará. Si estas en cualquier lugar alrededor cuando él se quiebre, ellos te tendrán."

Aceptando esto con perfecta compostura, respondió. "Entonces ellos no me necesitaran mas, si él ya se quebró."

Pam le dio una rápida y cautelosa mirada. "Eso no es necesariamente cierto." Le dijo a Sookie.

"Denme la historia completa." Dijo Sookie con una nota de resignación en la voz.

Ella dejó la mesa para traer otra botella de sangre para Chow. Eric apenas había tocado la suya. Sorbió de ella mientras Pam hacia un recuento de la larga historia que habían juntado de sus horas al teléfono la noche anterior. La historia era endeble en el mejor de los casos, pero Pam maniobró para hacerla sonar razonable. Para su crédito, Sookie puso en duda la idea de que alguien pudo haber engañado la seguridad de Anubis. Pam explicó su teoría, que probablemente era pura mierda y le dijo a Sookie acerca del incendio accidental. Finalmente, Sookie alcanzó la pregunta crítica –la pregunta que les trajo aquí.

"Entonces ¿Por qué alguien querría llevarse a Bill?"

La estudio de cerca, buscando alguna señal de que supiera la respuesta.

Ella solo encontró sus ojos y espero a que respondiera.

"Bill ha estado trabajando en un pequeño proyecto especial. ¿Sabes algo de eso?"

"¿Qué proyecto?" pregunto.

Repartió miradas de advertencia a Pam y Chow para que no dijeran nada y ellos dieron su silenciosa aprobación. Se giró hacia Sookie y habló despacio. "Eso es un poco difícil de crees, Sookie." De hecho, considerando lo que había aprendido esta noche, su ignorancia acerca de su mundo, era bastante fácil de creer. Pero tenía que presionarla. Esto era muy importante.

Defendiéndose, ella soltó con ira. "¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría cualquiera de ustedes escupir su mierda emocional en un humano? Y Bill definitivamente es uno de ustedes."

Después de otra mirada de advertencia a sus compañeros, habló. "¿Piensas que creeremos que Bill no te dijo en que estaba trabajando?"

"Si, eso pienso." Bajo la mirada, peor él vio dolor en el gesto en lugar de deshonestidad. "Porque no lo hizo."

Un intento mas. Tragándose todo su cariño por ella, la miro con la mas dura expresión que pudo poner. "Aquí esta lo que voy a hacer. No puedo decir si mientes o no, lo cual es impresionante. Por tu bien, espero estés diciendo la verdad. Podría torturarte hasta que me digas la verdad o hasta que decida que me la estabas diciendo desde un principio." Se detuvo y dejo a sus palabras fraguar. Ella se veía apropiadamente asustada. "Pero eso podría dañarte mucho para la otra parte de mi plan. Y realmente, no hace mucha diferencia si supieras lo que Bill estaba haciendo a nuestras espaldas o no."

Para su sorpresa, su miedo se transformo en shock e ira. Eso era inesperado. Ella evidentemente sabía algo.

"Eso obtuvo una reacción."Pam dijo, como si Sookie no pudiera escucharlos.

Eric frunció el ceño y busco en el rostro de Sookie. "Pero no la que esperaba…"

Quizás había visto el proyecto o quizás suponía en lo que su amante estaba trabajando. Lo que ella no parecía entender era la implicancia, el hecho de que era secreto.

"No estoy muy feliz acerca de la opción de la tortura." Dijo y su voz le comenzó a fallar. "Y extraño a Bill." Con esas palabras perdió su compostura y empezó a llorar. "Espero que me digan porque mintió acerca de este viaje, si saben." Les dijo a través de las lagrimas. "Pam mencionó malas noticias."

De vuelta a la gran boca de Pam la noche anterior. La fulminó con la mirada. Si este conocimiento hacía que Sookie no les ayudara, él vería que Pam pagase por ello.

"Ella esta goteando de nuevo." Dijo una intranquila Pam. Luego la convicción se apoderó de su rostro. "Creo que antes de que ella vaya a Mississippi, debe saber la verdad. Además, si ha estado guardando secretos para Bill, esto puede…"

Ahora tenía sentido. Si Sookie supiera la verdad, quizás quiera decirles tolo lo que sabía si pensaba que podría sacarle del problema. Su deseo de venganza podría ser tan valioso como su deseo de salvarle llegaría a ser. Ahora bien, Sookie nunca ha encajado como ese tipo de criatura. Quizás ella tenga nuevas y desconocidas profundidades.

"Tú y Chow esperen afuera." Dijo al final y ellos obedecieron sin protestar.

Sookie se meció ligeramente en su silla y él inmediatamente reconoció las señales de desvanecimiento. "No lo hagas." _Eres mas fuerte que eso_. Y lo era: se enderezó y la vida regresó a sus ojos.

No le gustó estar al otro lado de la mesa de ella, se levantó y tomo la silla de Pam, moviéndola cerca para encarar a Sookie. Se inclinó hacia ella y puso su mano sobre las suyas. Se sintieron inusualmente pequeñas y frías, y presiono su pulgar suavemente unas cuantas veces sobre su piel. Su rostro estaba muy cerca de él, pero no le miró. _¿Había tomado la amenaza de tortura seriamente?_

"No disfruto ver que me temes. Siempre he sido cariñoso contigo." No exactamente escupiendo su "mierda emocional", pero cerca. Le sonrió. "Además, quiero follarte." _Mierda emocional y honestidad en uno_. Aun así ella no reaccionó. "Cuando nos besamos…" Sus ojos cayeron a sus labios y sus colmillos se extendieron. "Es muy excitante." Se inclino mas cerca y capto su aroma, pensando en la sensación de tenerla debajo en el capó de su coche, la manera en la que su cuerpo se curvó con el suyo, suave y cálido sobre su cama. Todos los pensamientos de Bill y proyectos secretos se desvanecieron.

"De alguna manera ese plan de tortura no me hace sentir muy sexy." Dijo.

Puso su boca al lado de su oreja y sonrió. "Aunque sí hizo algo por Chow."

"¿Puedes cortar la persecución aquí?" dijo aguadamente. "¿Vas a torturarme o no? ¿Eres mi amigo o mi enemigo? ¿Vas a encontrar a Bill o dejarle podrirse?"

Se apartó, de vuelta a su posición original y se rio de forma poco entusiasta. ¿Cómo siquiera podía preguntarle si era su amigo o su enemigo cuando él ha estado para ella en cada ocasión desde que la conoció? ¿Y ella realmente creía que consideraría dañar un cabello de su cabeza? Quizás no era muy de vampiros ofrecer nunca su "mierda emocional", pero no lo reconocería si ella lo viera.

"Sookie," suspiró, "eres demasiado. No voy a torturarte." Sonrió. "Por una cosa, odiaría arruinar esa hermosa piel; un día, la veré toda. No estarás siempre tan asustada de mi y no siempre serás tan devota a Bill como lo eres ahora." El momento había llegado de causarle dolor y odio a Bill por ponerle en la posición de tener que hacerlo. "Hay algo que debo decirte." Deslizo sus dedos a través de los de ella y aferro su mano, complacido de que ella le sostuviera también. Sus ojos, cuando encontraron los suyos, eran claros y firmes. _Podría lastimarla menos si supiera que Bill no tuvo opción_, entonces escogió sus palabras con cuidado. "Bill fue convocado a Mississippi por un vampiro, una mujer que conocía de hace muchos años." Se detuvo en caso de que ella quisiera decir algo, pero se mantuvo en silencio. "No sé si te diste cuenta que los vampiros casi nunca se emparejan con otros vampiros por no mas que una aventura nocturna. No hacemos esto porque nos da poder sobre el otro para siempre, el emparejamiento y el compartir sangre."

Su casual relación con Pam fue una de esas raras excepciones; de hecho, la mayoría de esas excepciones eran de creadores y sus niños. Muchos vampiros fueron creados porque hubo una relación romántica involucrada y el lazo entre el creador y su niño ya era tan fuerte que los encuentros sexuales hacían poca diferencia.

Continuó, "Este vampiro…"

"¿Su nombre?"

Había esperado que Sookie no hiciera esto mas personal de lo que ya era, pero era humana, después de todo. "Lorena." Después de un momento, continuo. "Ella estaba en Mississippi. No estoy seguro su ella vive ahí regularmente o si fue allí para entrampar a Bill. Ha vivido en Seattle por años, lo sé, porque ella y Bill vivieron allí por muchos años. Pero cualquier intención que haya tenido para pedirle que se reunieran allí, que excusa le haya dado para no venir aquí… quizás estaba siendo cuidadoso por ti…" parecía tonto decir que Bill no quería herirla, cuando estaba muy claro que lo había hecho, intencionalmente o no. Decidió re-enfatizar el hecho de que Bill no hizo esto por voluntad propia. "Él fue… Él fue instantáneamente cautivado por ella, de nuevo. Después de unas noches, llamo a Pam para decirle que pronto vendría a casa sin decírtelo, así podría arreglar tu futuro cuidado antes de verte otra vez."

Ella tragó y repitió, "¿Futuro… cuidado?"

"Bill quería hacer un arreglo financiero para ti." Y, sin duda, tenía la intención de pedirle a Eric que cuidara de ella, aunque eso sería sin decir nada.

"Pensionarme."

No era tanto así, pero no estaba seguro como decírselo de una manera que le ofreciera consuelo. "Él quería… Bueno, dejarte eso por el momento. No te habría dicho nada de esto, si Pam no hubiera interferido. Yo te habría enviado en la ignorancia, porque entonces no habría habido palabras de mi boca que te hirieran tanto. Y no hubiera tenido que suplicarte, como voy a suplicar." La presa de su mano se tenso mas y el no puedo evitar saborearlo, por muy infortunadas que fueran las circunstancias. "Lo que voy a hacer…"se detuvo, preguntándose cuanto debería decirle de su propia implicancia en esto. ¿Importaría? Si supiera la implicaciones políticas, ¿La haría más, o menos dispuesta a ayudar? "Y tienes que entender, Sookie, mi piel depende de esto, también." Sus ojos se ampliaron, y todo su rostro fue una silenciosa pregunta. "Si, mi trabajo, y quizás mi vida, también, Sookie. No solo la tuya y la de Bill."

Hay, lo había dicho. Había admitido ante ella que él –al que no podía distinguir de amigo o enemigo- la necesitaba. Y vio en sus ojos que si le importaba. Acarició sus dedos gentilmente y le explicó acerca del trato con Alcide Herveaux y ella asintió en silencio.

"El hombre que trato de secuestrarte era de Jackson," continuo, "de acuerdo a las facturas de su coche y era un Were, como indicaba la cabeza de lobo encima de su chaleco. No sé porque ellos vienen tras de ti. Pero sospecho que significa que Bill está vivo y ellos quieren capturarte para usarte como palanca de extorsión."

"En ese caso, debieron secuestrar a Lorena," dijo ella mordazmente.

Incluso en su dolor y confusión, ella era aguda como un látigo. "Quizás ya la tienen. Pero quizás Bill se dio cuenta que fue Lorena quien le traicionó. No habría sido atrapado si ella no hubiera revelado el secreto que le confió. Otro rompecabezas es el porqué ella resulto estar allí. Creo que hubiera sabido si ella hubiera sido un miembro regular del grupo de Mississippi. Pero pensare en ello en mi tiempo libre. Si este plan no funciona en los próximos tres días, Sookie, tendremos que secuestrar a uno de los vampiros de Mississippi a cambio. Esto conduciría ciertamente a una guerra y una guerra –incluso con Mississippi- seria costosa en vidas y dinero. Y al final, mataran a Bill de todos modos. Pero ahora esto: si tienen a Bill, si aun sigue con vida, le recuperaremos."Sus dedos seguían entre los suyos. "Y estarán juntos de nuevo, si eso es lo que quieres." _O podrías ser mía, como debería ser. Como lo serás algún día._ "Para responder tu pregunta, soy tu amigo y será así, mientras no interfiera con mi vida o el futuro de mi área."

Nunca le había dicho tal cosa a ningún humano y difícilmente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que terminó. Si Sookie entendió algo de la magnitud de lo que le acababa de decir, no dio señales de ello.

"Mientras sea conveniente para ti, querrás decir."

Si lo hubiera abofeteado, hubiera sido menos insultante y al parecer ella leyó su expresión exactamente. _No es su culpa_, se recordó a sí mismo. Ella no sabía nada de sus maneras… lo que significaba para él cuidar así de ella, mucho menos diciéndoselo. Acaricio sus brazos con las palmas de sus manos, en suaves y lentos movimientos. Su apego hacia ella sería un problema para él, pero se encontró dándole la bienvenida.

"Déjame preguntarte algo, Eric." No dijo nada, esperando a que continuara. "Si te entendí bien, Bill estaba trabajando en un proyecto para el… para la Reina de Louisiana. Pero tú no sabias nada de eso. ¿Cierto?"

Hasta donde sabia, era cierto. Sophie-Anne ciertamente le había informado de un proyecto secreto y no podía imaginar a Bill teniendo múltiples proyectos secretos. Después de unos segundos de consideración, respondió, "Ella me dijo que tenía trabajo para que Bill hiciera, no de lo que se trataba o porque él tenía que ser el escogido para hacerlo o cuando estaría completo."

"Entonces ¿Por qué no está buscando esta reina a Bill?"

Eric mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los suyos. "Ella no sabe que está perdido."

"¿Y eso, por qué?"

Ella estaba llegando al fondo del porque la necesitaba –El porque él estaba dispuesto a suplicar. Ella lo sabía y le dejo dar los pasos para llegar ahí.

"No le hemos dicho." Le dijo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Ella nos castigaría."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por dejar que lago le sucediera a Bill cuando estaba haciendo un trabajo para ella."

Sus ojos se ampliaron. "¿Cuál sería el castigo?"

"Oh," dijo ligeramente, con una corta carcajada, "con ella, es difícil de decir. Algo muy desagradable." El final de ese algo desagradable sería probablemente la muerte.

Se inclino hacia ella otra vez, incapaz de detenerse. Era como el verdadero norte de su brújula y quería esta cerca de ella. Estuvo bebiendo chocolate caliente y el olor en su aliento era fuerte. Cada pulgada de su piel, cada pulso de su sangre, le llamaba. Quería tocarla donde sea y como sea. Presiono su mejilla a la suya, cerrando los ojos ante su calidez.

"Eric," dijo sin moverse, mientras el disfrutaba de ella.

"Mmmm…"

"En serio, ¿Qué te hará la reina si no puedes presentar a Bill para la fecha en la que su proyecto tenga que estar terminado?"

Algo en su voz lo sacudió de su ensueño y se apartó. ¿Se había dado cuenta, finalmente, del poder que tenia sobre él esto? Fue con genuina intranquilidad cuando le respondió, "Sookie, de verdad no quieres saberlo." _O quizás ¿Si quería…? Sabía que había deseado jamás volver a verle._ "Presentar su trabajo seria suficientemente bueno. La presencia de Bill seria un Bono."

Hubo un borde en su mandíbula que podría haber admirado en cualquier otro momento. "¿Y que ganaré yo si hago esto por ti?"

Ahora si sonrió. Había sido herida y estaba asustada, pero no era estúpida. Esta era la cualidad en ella que Bill había fallado en entender. Ella no quería "arreglos". Ella quería luchar.

"Si Pam no hubiera insinuado nada de Bill, su seguro retorno sería suficiente y hubieras saltado ante la oportunidad de ayudarle."

"Pero ahora se sobre Lorena."

"Y sabiéndolo, ¿Estás de acuerdo en hacer esto por nosotros?" Él ya sabía su respuesta. Estuvo brillando en sus ojos por varios minutos y el sintió su resolución.

"Si." Ella apretó su mandíbula de nuevo. "Con una condición."

Tenía una corazonada de lo que podría ser; Pam estaba en lo correcto. La venganza era tan poderosa como el amor. "¿Cuál sería?"

"Si algo me pasa, quiero que la pongas fuera."

Por un momento estuvo entumecido de que su suposición fuera correcta y luego se rió. "Tendría que pagar una gran suma y tendría que cumplir el encargo primero. Eso es mas fácil de decir que hacer. Ella tiene trescientos años." El dinero no era problema; ya había pagado una vez por su vida y pagaría otra vez encantado.

"Me has dicho que te pasaría algo sumamente horrible si esto no se soluciona."

"Cierto."

"Me has dicho que necesitas desesperadamente que haga esto por ti."

"Cierto."

"Eso es lo que pido a cambio."

Su crueldad era deliciosa. "Podrías ser un vampiro decente, Sookie. Muy bien. Hecho. Si algo te pasa, ella jamás volverá a follar con Bill." Sonrió.

"Oh, no es solo por eso." dijo.

Levanto una ceja. Esto podría ser interesante. "¿No?"

"Es porque ella le traicionó."

Ese fue el momento donde supo que tomaría cada bala que se dirigiera en su dirección. Estaba perdido.

"Dime algo, Sookie," digo con calma. "¿Me pedirías esto si ella fuera humana?" No es que importara; haría lo que le pidiera y lo saborearía.

"Si fuera humana, me encargaría yo misma."

Se alejo de él y se puso de pie, la siguió fuera de la cocina. Llevo su True Blood con él, de la que había tomado unos cuantos sorbos. Ahora ciertamente estaba hambriento.

"¿Nos ayudará?" Chow preguntó, mientras caminaban hacia sus coches.

"Si," Eric respondió, "pero, lo hace por ella misma. No por Bill. Ni por nosotros." _Y así es como debería ser._

::::::Reviews , por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor….:::::::

:::::. Nos vamos con el libro 3…XDD::::::


	8. CAPITULO 8: Jackson

Recuento de la historia del mundo maravilloso que creo Charlaine Harris desde el punto de vista de Eric; va perfectamente con el desarrollo de los libros, muchos de los diálogos se han sacado directamente de ellos.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la Saga Sookie Stackhouse no me pertenecen; pertenecen solo y únicamente a Charlaine Harris.

Esta es un fic original de la genial DeeDeeINF.

Capitulo 8: Jackson

El edificio de apartamentos en Jackson de Alcide Herveaux fue fácil de encontrar con la dirección que le dio. A pesar que no estaba familiarizado con la ciudad, le hubiera localizado sin dificultad. La mayoría de persianas en el edificio estaban cerras por la noche, pero levitó y las rondó hasta que sintió fuertemente su presencia detrás de una ventana oscurecida. Llamó suavemente y esperó a que el Were no oyera nada.

Sookie, como siempre, echó a perder su plan dando un agudo chillido. Unos momentos después, la persiana se levantó y Sookie estaba detrás de la pantalla y el cristal, su cabello casi brillando en la oscuridad. Le frunció el ceño antes de girarse hacia la lámpara y encenderla. Él le hizo gestos para que abriera la ventana y ella empezó a quitar los seguros.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?"Le preguntó. Detrás de ella, el Were corrió semidesnudo dentro de la habitación. Sookie le ignoró. "Mejor me dejas en paz y me dejas dormir un poco y ¡Mejor dejas de aparecerte fuera de las ventanas en medio de la noche y esperar que te deje entrar!"

Sonrió a pesar de su regaño, cuando termino, simplemente le dijo. "Sookie, déjame entrar."

"¡No!"Espeto, luego agregó. "Bueno, de hecho, esta es casa de Alcide. Alcide ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Eric no daba una mierda por lo que Alcide quisiera hacer, desde que nada podía impedirle hablar con Sookie como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Pero prefería estar en la habitación, así que mordió de vuelta las rudas palabras de la punta de su lengua.

Alcide se vio resignado; parecía saber que no tenia opción excepto admitir a Eric. Tenían un trato, después de todo. "¿Qué quieres, Eric?"

"Necesitamos hablar." respondió.

El Were se giró hacia Sookie. "Si le dejo entrar ahora ¿Puedo rescindir su invitación?"

Sookie levanto una ceja en dirección a Eric y sonrió mordazmente. "Claro. En cualquier momento, puedes rescindirla."

"Está bien," Alcide suspiro. "Puedes entrar, Eric." Removió la pantalla y Eric trepó a través de la ventana con la mayor gracia posible.

Mientras examinaba su habitación, Sookie bajo la ventana de nuevo a su lugar. Se giro hacia ella y encontró que sus ojos estaban fijos en el pecho desnudo de Alcide, mientras un leve sonrojo barría su rostro. Luego sus ojos encontraron los suyos y le mantuvo la mirada. _¿Se había follado al Were?_ Seguramente no. Se convenció así mismo de que ella era demasiado buena para hacerlo, porque no tuvo el estomago para pensar en la alternativa.

"¿Qué averiguaste, Sookie?" preguntó.

Ella había cruzado los brazos a través de su pecho y estaba temblando. "Los vampiros de aquí le tienen."

Lo había asumido, pero saberlo con certeza era otro asunto. Si Edgington estaba envuelto, como sabían ahora, eso complicaba aun más todo el problema. Esto tendría que manejarse con mucha precaución y fineza, al menos, pensó retorcidamente, él era conocido por una de esas cualidades.

"¿No es un poco peligroso para ti, estar en el césped de Edgington, sin anunciarte?"

Eric parpadeo y miro al Were, arrancándose de sus pensamientos. "Oh, sí." respondió, incapaz de seguir sonriendo. "Muy peligroso."

Sookie dio un fuerte y teatral bostezo. Aparentemente aburrida por el hecho de que se estaba poniendo a sí mismo en grave peligro. "¿Necesitas algo mas, Eric?"

_Necesito que el Were se vaya a su propia habitación, luego necesito desvestirte de esa bata y cualquier cosa debajo, tenderte cobre la cama y follarte hasta el amanecer_. "¿Tienes algo más que reportar?"

"Si." Bajo sus ojos para perforar un punto imaginario en la alfombra. "Le han torturado."

"Entonces, no le dejaran marchar." Dijo con calma, observándola. Por la forma en que sus ojos se lazaron y la tensión en su mandíbula, vio que ella entendió lo que le estaba diciendo.

"¿Atacaras?"

Esa era una buena pregunta. Atacar era la respuesta apropiada, pero causaría un infierno de desastre. No quería explicar eso ahora, especialmente delante de Alcide Herveaux. "Déjame pensarlo." Le dijo. "¿Iras al bar de nuevo mañana por la noche?"

"Si." Dijo. "Russell nos invito especialmente."

Alcide, quien se había quedado apropiadamente callado, agregó. "Sookie atrajo su atención esta noche."

"Pero ¡Eso es perfecto!" dijo con demasiado entusiasmo, tratando de levantarles el espíritu. Todo lo que sentía venir de ella era desesperanza. No podía dejarla caer en eso, porque todavía la necesitaba. "Mañana por la noche, siéntate con el grupo de Edgington y busca en sus cerebros, Sookie." dijo.

Ella encontró sus ojos de nuevo. "Bueno, eso jamás se me habría ocurrido, Eric. Dios mío, me alegro que me despertaras esta noche para decírmelo."

Su rudeza era preferible a su autocompasión, así que se la trago fácilmente. "No hay problema." Sonrió. "En cualquier momento que quieras que te despierte, Sookie, solo tienes que decirlo." _En cada sentido de la palabra._

"Vete, Eric". Se giro hacia el Were. "Buenas noches de nuevo, Alcide."

No se libraría de él tan fácilmente. Se quedo donde estaba, esperando a que Alcide les dejara solos, pero el Were tenía la ventaja.

"Rescindo tu invitación a mi departamento."

Mierda. No había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar que abriera la ventana y regresara afuera. Pero se obligo a sonreír mientras se giraba y decía buenas noches a Sookie con la mano.

Su próxima parada era Pat's, un pequeño bar vampiro en Raymond, a las afueras de Jackson. El bar debía su éxito, mayormente a su ubicación cercana a la Universidad Comunitaria Hinds. Tenía una buena oportunidad de conocer al menos a un vampiro que podría darle información útil acerca de Edgington.

"Leif," dijo brevemente en la puerta, asintiendo en dirección al guardia. Fue admitido sin una segunda mirada.

El bar no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo visito, muchos años atrás. Se parecía más a un típico bar universitario, que a un bar vampiro, con estandartes, posters autografiados por atletas y entrenadores, todo de Hinds o de otras universidades cercanas. Un cartel grande en la entrada prometía acceso a internet gratis. Estaba relativamente vacio esta noche, sus ojos cayeron en una vampira que se veía como si acabara de salir de una casa de "muñecas". Era rubia y delgada, largas piernas y un pequeño y redondo trasero en perfecta armonía con sus apretados vaqueros. Se giro hacia él mientras se le acercaba y vio que vestía una camiseta de Hinds.

"Hola," dijo ella. Mirándole hacia arriba bajo sus pestañas tiesas con mascara.

"Leif," dijo, tomo su mano y la besó. "¿Y tú eres…?"

"Lauren. Nunca te había visto antes." Su tono implicaba que si le hubiera visto, le hubiera follado allí mismo, encima de la barra.

Sonrió con su sonrisa más encantadora. "Hubiera visitado la ciudad más pronto, si hubiera sabido de las numerosas…. Atracciones" mientras decía la última palabra, la recorrió con los ojos apreciativamente, luego la miro a la cara otra vez. "¿Te sentarías conmigo?"

Ella asintió y le siguió hasta una par de taburetes cerca de la barra. Se había puesto mucho perfume, se dio cuenta, pero podía detectar trazas de Were. Interesante.

"Entonces ¿Qué te trae a nuestra casita del bosque, Leif? ¿Negocios o placer?"

"Negocios," respondió, "aunque confieso que deseo un poco de lo último, también."

Lauren sonrió más que feliz de satisfacer este deseo, pero dijo. "Genial."

"Mañana por la noche tengo una reunió con el rey." Descanso una mano sobre su antebrazo y comenzó a acariciarla con las puntas de los dedos. "¿Algunas vez le has conocido?"

"Nope, pero no creo que seas su tipo, de todos modos."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, él es gay. Mi novio va a su casa todo el tiempo, para fiestas y esas cosas."

Levantó la mano de su antebrazo. "¿Novio?"

"Pero no somos exclusivos, ni nada." Dijo rápidamente y sus ojos agregaron 'gracias a Dios, porque quiero llevarte a casa esta noche y lamer cada pulgada de ti'. "Algunas veces, cuando regresa de esas fiestas, puedo decir que ha estado con uno de ellos."

"Entonces, tu novio ¿Es humano?"

"Were," ella puso una mano en su muslo y se inclino hacia él. "Él no estará esta noche."

"Desearía tomar su lugar," Eric mintió sin problemas y se quedo mirando sus labios con demasiado gloss. "Pero me esperan en otro sitio. ¿Por qué no escribes tu numero en una de esta servilletas y te llamo la próxima vez que este en la ciudad?"

La joven prácticamente salivaba mientras cumplía con su pedido y Eric deslizo la servilleta dentro de su bolsillo para ser descartada mas tarde. Dejo Pat's y regreso a Jackson en frustración, habiendo aprendido nada útil –a menos que las preferencias sexuales de Edgington probaran ser de utilidad, lo cual dudaba. Faltaban muchas horas para el amanecer y registro Jackson hasta que se asomo el primer rayo de sol. No encontró nada.

Se levantó inmediatamente después del atardecer esa noche y se metió en el traje que había traído con él. Si iba a visitar el club de Edgington, quería verse tan atractivo para el rey como pudiera. Y quería verse bien para Sookie, quien podría convertirse en suya esta noche. Las oportunidades de Bill de seguir vivo eran pocas y ella buscaría a Eric –finalmente- por consuelo y protección. Ansiaba darle ambos. Con la experiencia de siglos, peino su cabello en una trenza, luego termino su atuendo con unas pequeñas gafas, en un intento por disfrazarse.

Cuando se acercó a la ventana de Sookie esta vez, escuchó la voz de Alcide y la de otro hombre dentro, así que llamó lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella le escuchara. Ella apareció momentos después con un dedo sobre sus labios. Sonriendo le indico que le dejase entrar, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y de nuevo le señalo mantenerse en silencio. La observo mientras iba de regreso a la puerta y pegaba una oreja contra ella.

Ella le miro y le hizo señas de que espere un poco más. Se preguntó perezosamente, quien era el otro hombre, especialmente desde que Sookie parecía tan cautelosa de interrumpir su conversación.

La voz del otro hombre desapareció y Alcide entro en la habitación de Sookie, haciendo una mueca cuando miro más allá de ella y vio a Eric flotando afuera.

"Alcide, escuche la mayor parte," Sookie le decía al Were. "Lo siento si he fisgoneado, pero parecía que me concernía. Umm … Eric está aquí."

"Me doy cuenta. Supongo que mejor le dejo entrar." Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. "Entra, Eric."

Sookie reparó en él y estuvo complacido ante el ramalazo de atracción que sintió de ella. "¿Estas disfrazado?" pregunto.

"Si, lo estoy. ¿No me veo diferente?"

Ella tragó. "Si, te ves como Eric, vestido bien por una vez."

"¿Te gusta el traje?" pregunto, sonriendo, ya sabiendo que le gustaba. Y mucho.

"Claro." Sus ojos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas desmintieron su corta respuesta. "¿Quién hizo tu cabello?"

"Oh, ¿Celosa?" sonrió mas ampliamente y pensó de forma ausente que siempre sonreía como loco en su presencia.

"No," dijo rodando los ojos, aunque sonrió. "Solo pensaba que podría enseñarme a hacerle lo mismo al mío."

Estaba a punto de asegurarle que lo haría encantado, pero Alcide habló primero. "¿Qué querías demostrar dejando un hombre muerto en mi armario?"

¿Qué mierda….? Se quedo mirando al Were en silencio, pero no recibió más explicación. "No era Bubba el del armario, ¿Lo era?" pregunto finalmente.

Bubba le había ayudado a buscar unas cuantas horas la noche anterior, pero no sabía nada del vampiro descerebrado desde entonces.

Le estudiaron por un momento, luego Sookie repitió. "¿Bubba? Pero…" se giro a Alcide para explicarle. "Bubba en realidad en Elvis. Fue convertido por un fanático cuando estaba a punto de morir de sobredosis. Él no está bien de la cabeza."

"Entonces, eso explica los avistamientos. Diablos… ¡Eran reales!"

Eric puso una sonrisa boba. "El grupo de Memphis quería quedárselo, pero era imposible. Él seguía queriendo ir a casa y hubo algunos incidentes. Así que comenzamos a pasarlo entre nosotros."

Alcide regresó la sonrisa boba de Eric con una propia. "Y ahora le has perdido."

"Es posible que las personas que quisieron llevarse a Sookie en Bon Temps se llevaran a Bubba en su lugar_." Que lidien con él si pueden_. Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo y aliso las arrugas de su traje por haber trepado por la ventana. "Entonces," dijo secamente, regresando al asunto que de verdad había picado su interés, "¿Quién estaba en el armario?"

"El motorista que marco a Sookie anoche. El intentó un rudo pase con ella mientras yo estaba en baño."

"¿La marcó?" repitió Eric. El hombre debería estar agradecido, donde sea que este ahora, ya que estaba muerto.

"Si," dijo Alcide. Mirando seriamente a Eric. "Ofensa de sangre."

Eric se giro hacia Sookie. "No dijiste nada de esto anoche."

"No quería hablar de ello," respondió en voz baja. Luego su expresión se tornó desafiante. "Además, no fue demasiada sangre."

"Déjame ver." Le dijo en un tono que no admitía replica.

Ella hizo a un lado el cuello de su camiseta y el tirante de su sujetador para revelar cuatro hinchadas y enrojecidas heridas. "Ves, no es gran cosa." Dijo ligeramente. "Estaba más furiosa que asustada o herida."

Se quedo mirando las heridas. Aunque eran pequeñas, la ira y el ultraje detrás de ellas estaban claros. La piel intacta de su hombro estaba tal como la recordaba, lisa y suave. Capto el aroma de su loción. Sookie liberó el cuello de su camiseta para cubrir nuevamente las marcas y Eric se sacudió a sí mismo de su ensueño.

"Y ¿Él estaba muerto en el armario?" le pregunto a Alcide.

"Si. Estuvo muerto por horas."

"¿Qué le mató?"

Sookie respondió su pregunta no dicha. "No fue mordido. Se veía como si le hubieran roto el cuello. No le vimos tan de cerca." Le estudio por un momento, su escepticismo era obvio. "¿Estás diciendo que no eres el responsable de esta fiesta?"

"No," dijo sombríamente, "aunque habría sido un placer." Más que un placer. Hubiera sido sublime.

"Entonces ¿Quién le puso ahí?" dijo ella en voz alta.

"Y ¿Por qué?" agrego Alcide.

Eric se pregunto, porque todavía no habían ofrecido mostrarle el cadáver. "Sería mucho pedir el saber ¿Dónde está él ahora?" pregunto secamente.

"Umm…" dijo Sookie, "Bueno, él esta…"

Él levanto la cabeza ligeramente y olfateó el aire. Nada. "El cuerpo no está aquí."dijo despacio. "¿Llamaron a la policía?"

"Bueno, no." Admitió Sookie. Miro a Alcide. "En verdad, nosotros…" su voz se apagó.

"Le tiramos en el campo." dijo Alcide, yendo al punto.

Quería sonreír otra vez, pero lo suprimió con gran esfuerzo. "Bueno ¿No son ustedes emprendedores?"

"Trabajamos juntos en ello," la voz de Sookie tenía un borde afilado, le gustó oírlo.

Esta vez se permitió sonreírle. "Si, apuesto que a que lo hiciste."

Las esquinas de su boca se elevaron, pero Alcide habló antes que ella. "El packmaster vino a verme hoy. Hace un momento, exactamente. Y él no sabía que Jerry está perdido. De hecho, Jerry fue a quejarse con Terence después que dejó el bar anoche, diciendo a Terence que tenía un agravio en mi contra. Eso quiere decir que fue visto y oído después del incidente en Josephine's."

"Entonces, puede que ustedes se libren con eso."

Alcide asintió y se cruzo de brazos. "Pienso que lo hemos hecho."

"Debieron quemarle. Así hubieran borrado cualquier rastro de su olor en él." Y el aroma de Sookie era inconfundible.

"No creo que nadie pueda coger nuestro olor, aunque quisiera" le aseguró Sookie. "No creo que ninguno de nosotros le haya tocado con las manos desnudas."

El Were asintió de nuevo. "Estoy de acuerdo y yo soy uno de dos naturalezas."

Los vampiros pueden oler el aroma de los humanos en personas o cosas que no estuvieron cerca de piel desnuda, necesariamente. Vampiros no estarían buscando a un Were perdido, de todos modos. "No tengo idea de quién podría haberle matado y puesto en el armario." Les dijo, estaba listo para terminar con este asunto. "Obviamente, alguien quería que se les culpara por su muerte."

Sookie frunció el ceño. "Entonces ¿Por qué no llamar a la policía desde un teléfono público y decirles que hay un muerto en el 504?" pregunto.

"Buena pregunta, Sookie y una que no puedo responder ahora. Estaré en el club esta noche." Dijo, cambiando el tema abruptamente, a uno más urgente. "Si necesito hablar contigo, Alcide, dile a Russell que soy un amigo de fuera de la ciudad y que me has invitado para conocer a Sookie, tu nueva novia."Le costó decir eso, pero era un experto en pretender ser despreocupado y entusiasta.

"Está bien, pero no entiendo porque querrías estar allí, buscando problemas. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los vampiros te reconoce?"

Eric se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. "No conozco a ninguno de ellos."

"¿Por qué está corriendo el riesgo?" pregunto Sookie, después de una breve pausa. Encontró sus ojos y le mantuvo la mirada. "¿Por qué iras, de todos modos?"

"Puede haber algo de información que yo pueda recoger que tu no escuches o Alcide no sepa de que se trata porque no es vampiro," explico. Ella no sabía todavía con lo que estaban tratando y era hora de decirle. Para hacerlo, el Were tenía que irse. "Discúlpanos por un momento, Alcide. Sookie y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir."

El otro hombre se giró hacia Sookie para ver si esto era aceptable y Eric se tragó un rudo insulto. No necesitaba el permiso de Alcide Herveaux para nada; le había preguntado solo por cortesía. Su buen humor solo le permitía llegar hasta ahí. Finalmente los dejó solos.

Los ojos de Eric cayeron en el hombro de Sookie, como si pudiera ver sus heridas a través de su camiseta. "¿Quieres que cure las marcas de tu hombro?" Casi estaba salivando ante la idea de probarla otra vez –posiblemente darle algo más de su sangre.

"¿Cómo lo explicaría, Eric?" le preguntó. "Todo el bar le vio agarrarme."

Si fuera suya, no tendría nada que explicar. Todo el mundo sabría que fue su sangre la que sanó sus heridas, su sangre dentro de ella, atándole a él. Pronto seria suya. Por ahora, tenía que dejar las feas marcas en su sitio. "Es cierto. Por supuesto. No eres Were y no eres una no muerta. ¿Cómo podrías sanar tan rápido?" Se puso a escuchar los estables latidos de su corazón por unos segundos, después alcanzo su mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. En lugar de curar sus heridas, tendría que hacerle algunas el mismo. "He buscado en todo Jackson," dijo despacio, manteniendo sus ojos en los suyos. "He buscado en cobertizos, cementerios, graneros y cualquier lugar que haya tenido aroma de vampiro –cada propiedad de Edgington y de algunos de sus seguidores." Apretó su mano, cálida entre las suyas. "No encontré ningún rastro de Bill. Me temo, Sookie, que es muy posible que Bill este muerto. Finalmente muerto."

Sus piernas cedieron, pero le atrapo antes que cayera y le cargo hasta una silla cercana. Se sentó y le acunó contra su pecho como a un niño, peinando con los dedos su cabello fuera de su rostro. La última vez que había sostenido a alguien de esta manera, fue a un niño: su hijo más pequeño. "Te perturbe demasiado." Le dijo, levantándole la barbilla, así podía mirarle. "Trataba de ser practico, en su lugar fui…"

"Brutal," terminó por él.

Lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos y las probo antes de poder detenerse, a ella pareció no importarle; es más, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta, inclinándose un poco. Después, recostó su cabeza en su hombro otra vez, permitiendo a todo su peso descansar contra él. Así sería su vida ahora, se dio cuenta, si Bill de verdad se había ido. Ella finalmente permitiría que le dé todas las cosas que había querido darle: protección, seguridad, dinero, placer. Incluso afecto. Podría darle cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Pero ella quería a Bill.

Bien, entonces, si el bastardo seguía vivo, podía tenerlo, también. "El único lugar que no he registrado es la base de Russell Edgington," dijo en voz alta. "Su mansión y los edificios de los alrededores. Sería increíble si Russell fuera tan temerario para mantener a otro vampiro prisionero en su propia casa. Pero ha sido rey por cien años. Podría haberse vuelto confiado. Quizás pueda infiltrarme por la pared, pero podría no volver a salir otra vez. Los terrenos están patrullados por Weres. Es muy improbable que logremos entrar a un lugar tan seguro y él no nos invitaría a excepción de circunstancias muy inusuales." Se sentó en silencio por algunos minutos, luego agrego con cuidado. "Creo, que debes decirme lo que sabes del proyecto de Bill."

Su cuerpo, que había estado relajado y pesado contra el suyo, ahora se tensó. "¿A esto se deben los abrazos y la amabilidad?" dijo fríamente. Se aparto de él y salto fuera de la silla. "¿Para sacarme algo de información?"

Era una tontería tan injusta y desagradecida que le desconcertó por medio segundo, después se puso de pie y se enfrento a ella, fulminando a su rostro fruncido. "Creo que Bill esta muerto y estoy tratando de salvar mi vida y la tuya, estúpida mujer." Siseo.

Sus ojos jamás se apartaron de los suyos como los de todos los demás hacían cuando los enfrentaba así. "Encontrare. A. Bill."

Su ira se esfumo tan rápido como había venido. Amaba su espíritu, pero pragmatismo no era uno de sus puntos fuertes. "No puedes hacerle ojitos a Russell, Sookie." Explico. "No está interesado en mujeres. Y si yo flirteo con él, seria sospechoso. Un vampiro emparejándose con otro –es inusual. Edgington no ha llegado donde está por ser manipulable. Quizás su segundo, Betty Joe, estaría interesada en mí, pero ella también es vampiro y la misma regla se aplica. Puedo decirte cuan inusual es la fascinación de Bill por Lorena. De hecho, desaprobamos a los vampiros que aman a otros de nuestra clase."

Aunque eso no les detuvo a algunos de hacerlo; la misma reina de Louisiana estaba enamorada de otro vampiro y Edgington era conocido por sus largas relaciones con otros reyes. A algunos no les importaba hacerse a sí mismos vulnerables y sumisos ante otro igual en la forma que un humano podría ser. Tal conducta en un rey o reina era sumamente inapropiada, pero él no estaba en posición de corregirles.

"¿Cómo averiguaste todo eso?" le preguntó.

"Conocí a una joven vampiro anoche y su novio también asiste a las fiestas en la casa de Edgington."

"Oh ¿Él es bi?"

No tenía el tiempo ni las ganas para explicarle que muchos seres sobrenaturales –particularmente vampiros- eran bisexual. Cuando uno vive cientos de años, esos tipos de líneas se funden en el olvido. Mientras su humanidad se desvanece, también lo hace las percepciones de raza o género… junto con muchas otras características humanas. Le dijo simplemente. "Él es un hombre lobo, supongo que es dos naturalezas en más de un sentido."

"Pensaba que los vampiros tampoco salían con hombres lobo." dijo.

"Ella está siendo perversa. A los jóvenes les gusta experimentar."

"Entonces, lo que me estás diciendo es: ¿Qué debería concentrarme en conseguir una invitación a la base de Edgington, desde que no hay ningún otro lugar en Jackson donde Bill pueda estar escondido?"

Seguía refiriéndose a Bill como si estuviera vivo en alguna parte, si eso es lo que ella necesitaba creer para seguir trabajando en este rompecabezas, que así sea. "Podría estar en alguna otra parte de la ciudad… pero no lo creo. La posibilidad es casi nula." Aunque estuviera vivo, no se podía decir en qué condiciones estaba. Escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Recuerda, Sookie. Le han tenido por varios días."

"Entiendo," dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

De pie allí, en su vieja camiseta, repentinamente se vio tan pequeña y frágil como en realidad era. Se estiro y tomo una de sus manos. "Arréglate bien," le dijo con una sonrisa. "Tenemos seducciones que hacer." Casi agregó. "No te preocupes, le encontraremos." Pero no podía mentirle. Esas trivialidades eran para personas que eran demasiado débiles para la verdad.

"Está bien," dijo. Soltó su mano y se arregló el cabello suelto detrás de su oreja. "Te veré pronto."

Se deslizo a través de la ventana hacia el exterior, donde ahora brillaba la luna llena. Ahora, al Club Muerto.

::: Continuamos con la maratón!::::

Estoy corriendo contra HBO, quiero llegar al libro 4 antes que empiece la nueva temporada de True Blood, se que la serie y los libros no son lo mismo –especialmente desde que a Alan Ball le dio por acostumbrarse a que se le valla la olla con los cambios que le hace- pero ambos son igual de fascinantes y me declaro Trubie 100% XD. Tengo varios amores, pero estos dos se llevan la partida.

Ahora, estoy algo triste porque casi nadie me deja un review pasa saber si estoy metiendo la pata o voy bien. Necesito saber su opinión, criticas, insultos, lamentos, cualquier cosa… siempre y cuando sea de corazón. Hay que aprender de Eric, _"Mierda emocional y honestidad, en uno" XD._


	9. CAPITULO 9: Apuestas altas

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la Saga Sookie Stackhouse no me pertenecen; pertenecen solo y únicamente a Charlaine Harris.

Esta es un fic original de la genial DeeDeeINFJ.

El título original es "High Stakes" es un juego de palabras ya que "Stake" significa estaca y alto riesgo o apuesta; creo que se refiere a la estaca que le clavaron a Sookie y el riesgo que corren al meterse al nido de Edgington.

Errores, horrores, por favor repórtenlos, he subido este cap con una prisa que flash me ha visto el polvo, please, gracias.

Capitulo 9: Apuestas Altas

Eric se ubicó en una parte no tan concurrida del bar, apoyándose contra la pared, sorbiendo de forma ausente su botella de sangre y charlando con facilidad con cualquiera cerca suyo. Sookie no se fijo en él cuando entro, pero el si le dedico toda su atención al vestido dorado pálido que cubría su pecaminoso cuerpo, cuerpo que le hacía agua la boca. Corrió los ojos sobre ella con la lenta apreciación que uno dedicaría solo a una obra de arte. Aunque uno usualmente no quiere follarse a la Mona Lisa.

Considerando que era una noche de luna llena, nada remotamente interesante paso hasta que Sookie –quien todavía no se había fijado en el- y su amiga Tara, la de la orgia, se pusieron de pie para bailar. Era claramente un baile que habían ensayado e interpretado antes y fue sexy como el infierno. Movía las redondeadas caderas y el culo como una diosa; cuando terminaron sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas con la sangre que nunca se cansaría de saborear.

La multitud se disperso después de aplaudir a las bailarinas y finalmente capto la atención de Sookie. Todavía sonrojada, le sonrió ampliamente. Ella raramente le saludaba con tal placer. La emoción que recogió de ella fue un fuerte sentido de orgullo. Estaba demasiado consumido por la lujuria en el momento como para devolver la sonrisa, pero pareció captar la idea.

Las cosas volvieron al tedio de nuevo y el cayo en una conversación con una Were que no hacia ningún intento por disimular su deseo de llevárselo a la cama. De repente, desde la dirección de la barra, escucho el grito de pánico de Sookie: "¡Estaca!"

Se giro tan deprisa que casi golpeo a la Were y empezó a empujar a la gente para abrirse camino. _¿Por qué corres hacia una estaca, cuando ni siquiera puede herir a un humano? _Su lado racional pregunto. _A la mierda con su lado racional_. La multitud se arremolinaba alrededor, lejos de la pelea y empezó a empujar el apretado anillo de personas en un esfuerzo por acercarse. Maldijo bajo su aliento.

Sookie estaba sosteniendo el brazo del hombre, negándose a liberarle a pesar que el acompañante del atacante la golpeó. Ella era increíble. El imbécil pareció darse cuenta que simplemente podía sostener la estaca con su mano libre. Sookie se tambaleo un poco en sus altos tacones mientras el compañero del atacante aprovechaba su oportunidad para correr hacia la salida. Parte de la multitud fue tras él, haciendo más fácil para Eric empujar acercándose a Sookie.

Pero mientras miraba con horror y furia –y con enloquecedora impotencia- el hombre clavo la estaca en unos de los costados de Sookie. El intoxicante aroma de su sangre ondeo hacia él y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. _No ahora_. Devolvió su atención a la escena, donde la segunda en comando de Edgington había matado al bastardo, robándole a Eric el placer de hacerlo el mismo.

Ambos, el muerto y Sookie colapsaron hacia el suelo. Eric azoto personas fuera de su camino hasta que estuvo en el frente del pequeño círculo que la rodeaba. No podía dar ninguna señal de conocerla, o las vidas de ambos estarían en peligro, Russell Edgington no era estúpido. Y si se acercaba demasiado a ella y a su dulce sangre…

Tara grito y cayó de rodillas junto a su amiga. "¡Que alguien llame al 911!" vocifero.

Idiota. Como si una multitud de Weres y vampiros fueran a llamar al 911 a una escena con humanos muertos. Con voz inestable Sookie le explico esto a su amiga.

"Los vampiros no te dejaran morir," insistió Tara. "¡Acabas de salvar a uno de ellos!" Ciertamente no sabía nada de vampiros, a pesar que parecía estar saliendo con uno.

"Tara, tienes que salir de aquí," dijo Sookie débilmente. "Esto es una locura y si hay alguna posibilidad de que venga la policía, no puedes estar aquí."

"No te dejare hasta que consigas ayuda," Tara miro alrededor, esperando a que uno de ellos diera un paso adelante e hiciera algo. Pareció no reconocer a Eric, disfrazado como estaba. Aunque había utilizado su glamour en ella después de la masacre de la orgia. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, Sookie ya habría estado en brazos de Eric y en camino a un doctor de confianza. Trato de encontrar sus ojos, comunicarse con ella silenciosamente. Su rostro se estaba poniendo más pálido con cada minuto.

"El rubio alto me ayudará," ella dijo y señalo hacia él.

No, no, no, pensó. Sookie, ten cuidado. Gracias a los dioses, no había dicho su nombre.

Tara le miro. "Por favor, ayude a Sookie."

Su cita miró a Eric con amenaza en los ojos. "Este joven hombre estará encantado de ayudar a tu amiga."

Joven hombre, ciertamente. "Por supuesto," respondió Eric fácilmente. "Soy buen amigo de Alcide."

Era irrisoria la idea de un vampiro y un Were siendo buenos amigos, pero a estas alturas, nadie parecía prestar atención a los detalles. Joder, ella podría haber gritado, "Eric Northman me ayudará porque yo soy Sookie Stackhouse, la invaluable telépata," y nadie habría parpadeado siquiera.

Se arrodillo a su lado, el aroma de su sangre se volvió casi inmanejable. Oh, mierda, MIERDA. Trató de concentrarse en su rostro intentando forzar a su mente a doblegar cualquier otro instinto. Casi tomo su mano antes de recordar su papel. "No sabes lo duro que es no inclinarme y lamer." Le dijo en voz baja.

Los ojos de Sookie estaban llenos de dolor y miedo. "Si lo haces, todos los demás lo harán. Y ellos no solo lamerán, morderán."

"Eso es lo único que me detiene."

Russell Edgington había aparecido para este momento y se inclino hacia sookie. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó a Eric.

Eric se mantuvo en calma con la práctica y habilidad de ser un sobreviviente por siglos. "Soy amigo de Alcide," podía dejar el "buen" a este punto; se mantuvo coherente. "Me invitó aquí esta noche para conocer a su nueva novia. Mi nombre es Leif." _No me preguntes porque no fui a reportarme con el Sheriff local. No me preguntes nada._

Edgington estrecho lo ojos. "A Alcide no le agradan muchos vampiros."

"Soy uno de los pocos."

Afortunadamente para ambos, Edgington parecía más interesado en salvar a Sookie que detectar los agujeros en la endeble historia de Eric. "Tenemos que sacar a esta joven dama de aquí,"ordenó.

"Tenemos que ser cuidadosos acerca de moverla," dijo Eric, hablando sobre el estruendo de los Weres yendo tras el cuerpo del atacante muerto. "puede que la estaca no haya dañado ningún órgano vital, pero no podemos estar seguros. Y necesita un doctor. Es posible que haya perjudicado un riñón."

Russell asintió. "Le llevaremos a mi casa. La limosina ya está de camino." Encontró los ojos de Eric y los mantuvo con firmeza. "Estoy seguro que una cara familiar la haría sentir mas cómoda. ¿No estás de acuerdo?"

Lo que él quería decir era, _Aun no he terminado de cuestionarte_.

"La acompañare a tu casa. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Alcide." Después de decir ese pedazo de mierda, regresó su atención a Sookie. "Esta sudando mucho," ella también tenía un feo corte en el brazo, posiblemente de uno de los cristales de los vasos que se rompieron durante la pelea. Le quito los tacones y tironeo de sus pantimedias, doblo el material obtenido y lo utilizo para hacer presión en el corte. Poniéndose a pensar mejor, podría haber usado otra cosa, pero eso hubiera requerido dejar su lado. Y eso hubiera significado no ver las sexys bragas negras que vislumbro mientras removía las pantimedias. _Concéntrate._

"Hablando de tu amigo Were. ¿Dónde está?" preguntó Edgington mirando alrededor. "No creía que dejaría desamparada a su novia de esta manera."

_No creerías la cantidad de hombres que han dejado desamparada a esta mujer cuando más les necesitaba_. "Alcide se convirtió en lobo y fue a cazar al compañero del asesino."

"Leif…" murmuro Sookie. Movió ligeramente una de sus piernas desnudas. "Leif… creo que mis bragas se están mostrando. ¿Eso quiere decir…?"

Estaba siendo incoherente. "¿Si, Sookie?" le dijo con voz calmante. Pero ya se había desmayado.

"Vamos," dijo Edgington, cerrando su móvil. "Mi limosina esta justo afuera."

Eric deslizo un brazo bajo el cuello de Sookie y la levanto ligeramente, acunando su cabeza contra su pecho. Esto le dolería como el infierno si estuviera consiente. Luego deslizo su otro brazo bajo sus rodillas para levantarla. Fue cuidadoso de poner su brazo encima de la parte trasera de su vestido y no contra sus piernas desnudas. A pesar de estar desmayada y con una estaca levantándose en uno de sus lados, Sookie hubiera querido ser una señorita. Y Eric no quería que docenas de cambia-formas vieran los atributos de su futura amante antes que el mismo. Se levanto de sus rodillas con muy poca gracia en su esfuerzo por moverla lo menor posible, después siguió a Russell afuera.

El conductor de la limosina le abrió la puerta y recostó a Sookie sobre el asiento del coche. Rodeo el coche hacia la otra puerta, mientras el rey y dos de sus hombres tomaban el asiento de enfrente de Sookie. Levanto su cabeza y la recostó en su regazo usando la punta de sus dedos para alizar y alejar los desordenados mechones de su cabello fuera de su rostro. La sangre estaba filtrándose en las fibras de la estaca de madera y se obligo a sí mismo a no mirarla.

El viaje fue tranquilo, aunque Eric sabía que Edgington le observaba. Fue cuidadoso de no encontrar su mirada.

"Que suerte que nadie este afuera en el centro de Jackson una noche de fin de semana en Diciembre." Dijo uno de los hombres.

Eric dio una risa corta, como si supiera bien de las noches de Diciembre en Jackson. Había gotas de sudor en la frente de Sookie, pero estaba temblando y su respiración era superficial. Se aseguro que su falda cubriera sus piernas como ella hubiera querido y que el escote de su vestido siguiera sobre sus pechos con toda la modestia que fue posible. Esta noche le daría más de su sangre –una cantidad sustancial esta vez. Pondría más de si mismo dentro de esta frágil y testaruda mujer. _¿Por qué?_

Mientras conducían, Sookie abrió los ojos unas cuantas veces, para cerrarlos de nuevo segundos después. Bien. Ella no debería estar sintiendo nada de esto.

"¿Cómo supo ella lo que iba a hacer?" se pregunto en voz alta el hablador.

Le preocupaba que los hombres de Edgington pensaran que Sookie sabía lo que los demás iban a hacer, en vez de asumir lo obvio: que ella vio la estaca. ¿Sabían perfectamente que estaban llevando a la telepata de Bill a su mansión? Eric mintió rápida y fácilmente. "Le vio sacar la estaca, me dijo. Estaba yendo al bar a por otra bebida."

"Afortunado para Betty Joe," respondió Russell. "Supongo que sigue cazando al que se escapó."

Pasaron a través de la caseta de seguridad de la puerta de la mansión y siguieron hasta detenerse en frente de la casa. Sookie estaba consiente ahora y Eric levanto uno de sus brazos y lo puso alrededor de su cuello mientras la levantaba del auto lo mas amablemente posible. Ella recostó su cabeza pesadamente en su hombro mientras la cargaba dentro.

Fueron rodeados por los residentes y visitantes de la mansión, en su mayoría hombres muy jóvenes y casi todos en distintas etapas de desnudez. La mujer herida en sus brazos era ciertamente una curiosidad y una tentación, pero Eric descubrió que la mayoría de las miradas se las llevaba el mismo. Fue generoso con las sonrisas y los guiños. Leif no tenía nada que esconder.

"Este es uno de los doctores que mantengo disponibles," dijo Edgington, señalando a un viejo humano. "El no hará la actual curación. Tengo a un vampiro sanador escaleras arriba para eso."

Eric asintió. Sin duda el sanador de Edgington tenía el mismo don que el mismo. No del todo extraño –como un ser humano súper dotado.

El doctor se acerco a Sookie con una jeringa y Eric le miro con recelo. "Para el dolor," dijo el doctor. Desinfecto una pequeña área en el antebrazo de Sookie e inserto la aguja.

Un minuto después, Sookie abrió los ojos y Eric la observo mientras ella mirada a su alrededor. "Agua, agua por todas partes y ni una gota para beber." Murmuro. El se rio buena gana y ella le dio una lenta y drogada sonrisa.

El doctor lucia complacido. "Bien, la dosis está haciendo efecto." Se giro hacia Edgington. "Me necesitara, señor."

Mientras el rey hacia algunos arreglos con el doctor, le indico a Eric que suba al siguiente piso. Eric estaba demasiado aliviado de poder irse. Si Sookie estaba drogada, no se podía decir que podría dejar escapar.

"Rhett y Scarlett," balbuceó ella.

Parecía incoherente otra vez. O eso, o estaba fallando en ver _Lo que el viento se llevó_ tenía que ver con su situación actual. Además, el protagonista estaba a la persecución de encantar a una mujer quien obstinadamente se rehusaba a regresar –o incluso a aceptar- su afecto. "No entiendo." Dijo mientras seguía a la gente de Edgington escaleras arriba.

"¿¡No viste _Lo que viento se llev_ó! Tienes que verla en video." Frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué estoy siendo tan estúpida? ¿Por qué no estoy asustada?"

Sonrió. "Ese doctor humano te dio una gran dosis de droga para el dolor. Ahora estoy cargándote a una habitación para que te puedan curar."

Cargándola a una habitación…ah, esa era la referencia a _Lo que el viento se llevó_ estaba pensando ella. Quizás podría venir a él más pronto de lo que pensó, si los estaba asociando con un momento tan romántico. Él era conocido por dejar a las mujeres sonriendo y vibrando con satisfacción sexual. Lucho contra una sonrisa.

"Él está aquí," ella dijo de repente.

Le dio una mirada de advertencia y espero que no estuviera demasiado drogada para entenderla. "Russell, si. Pero me temo, que Alcide escogió un rol menos protagónico, Sookie. Él corrió hacia la noche tras el otro atacante. Debió haberse quedado contigo." _Así como Bill te abandonó después del ataque de la Comunidad en Dallas._

"¡Que le jodan!"

Eric sonrió de nuevo. "Lo está deseando, créeme. Especialmente después de verte bailar."_Así como yo también._

"Darme drogas, quizás no fue tan buena idea," dijo. Sus parpados se veían pesados.

"Estoy de acuerdo," le dijo con sinceridad. Con el mismo grado de honestidad, le dijo, "pero estoy contento que ya no te duela."

Les mostraron una gran habitación que le recordaba a la habitación de Pam en Londres, hace mucho tiempo. Recostó a Sookie en el hermoso canapé sobre la cama y puso su boca cerca de su oreja. "Se cuidadosa."

"–debería no ser tan malo ," estaba diciendo Edgington a uno de los fascinados morbosos mirones. "Puede utilizar su glamour en ella y eso ayudará. Esta es la única cama que usualmente utilizamos para las curaciones, desde que es tan alta y bonita. "El rey acaricio la mejilla del joven hombre con un dedo.

"¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?" dijo Sookie con voz temerosa, arrastrando su atención de regreso a ella.

Antes de poder responder, Edgington introdujo a un semidesnudo vampiro con pantalones de látex. "Señorita Stackhouse, este es Ray Don."

"Encantada," dijo grogi Sookie, siempre educada.

"Encantado de conocerte," respondió Ray Don, "no voy a preguntare como estas, porque puedo ver que conseguiste un gran agujero en el costado."

Sookie sonrió un poco, "Que irónico ¿No? Que fuera el humano a quien estacaron."

Ray Don parecía no saber qué hacer con Sookie, así que miro a Eric por ayuda.

"Te diré que es lo que va a pasar, Sookie" le dijo en respuesta a su pregunta original. Hablo despacio, como si fuera a explicar a un niño. "¿Sabes que cuando nos comenzamos a alimentar y nuestros colmillos se alargan, esos liberan un poco de anticoagulante?" ella hizo un sonido que sonó como afirmativo. "Y cuando estamos listos para terminar de alimentarnos, los colmillos liberan un poco de coagulante y un poco de…el…" busco una palabra que ella pudiera entender.

"¿La cosa que les ayuda a todos ustedes a sanar tan rápido?" ofreció.

"Si, exacto."

"Entonces. ¿Qué hará Ray Don?"

"Ray Don, dicen sus compañeros de nido, tiene un suministro extra de todos estos químicos en sus cuerpo. Este es su talento. Entonces, el empezará el proceso con un voluntario y cuando este alimentado comenzara a limpiar y a curar tu herida."

"Está bien, que comience el show," dijo con determinación.

Eric observo pacientemente como Ray Don besaba descaradamente a su voluntario, le mordía y se apartaba con una respetable erección que estiraba sus delgados pantalones y –más importante- con una boca lista con los fluidos que Sookie necesitaba.

Ahora a "hipnotizar" a Sookie con su glamour, así nadie sabría que es especial. Se sentó detrás de ella y la sostuvo por los hombros. "Mírame," dijo firmemente. "Mírame, Sookie." Si ellos iban a tirar de la estaca con algo de cuidado, ella tenía que mantener los ojos en él, y tendría que ser al menos estoica ante el dolor que estaba a punto de sentir. Incluso aunque no sintiera su dolor venir en olas sobre ella a través de su conexion, sus ojos le hubieran dicho todo. _No dejes a ninguno de ellos verlo excepto a mí_, le rogo silenciosamente.

Ray Don se inclino a su lado y probó a tirar de la estaca, la mueca en su cara confirmo lo que Eric ya sabía: la habían enterrado muy hondo. Incluso este pequeño movimiento hizo drenar la sangre del ya pálido rostro de Sookie y pudo ver que el pánico la comenzaba a embargar a un ritmo alarmante.

"¡No lo hagas, Sookie!" la miro a los ojos con toda la intensidad que pudo convocar, como si pudiera hipnotizarla por pura fuerza de voluntad. "¡Mírame!"

Pero ella no lo hizo, miro a su costado, donde Ray Don estaba sacando la estaca. Grito y el sonido le perturbo hasta que se sintió como la carne de su lado. Ray Don estaba ahora atendiendo la herida y Eric mantuvo los ojos trabados en los suyos, mientras ella clavaba las uñas en su mano hasta que brotara sangre. Estaba luchando contra el dolor, como si se rehusara a sentirlo.

"Déjale ir," le dijo suavemente. Sintió como las pequeñas heridas en su palma sanaban mientras liberaba la presión de sus uñas. Sonrió con todo el afecto que sentía. "No, a mí no. Puedes sostenerte de mi tanto como quieras." Para su sorpresa sintió una gran confianza venir de ella que le hizo retroceder. "Deja ir el dolor, Sookie," dijo con voz calmante. "Déjale ir. Necesitas alejarte de él."

Y así lo hizo.

"Ya casi termino," dijo Ray Don, mirándole desde su lado con la boca ensangrentada. La dulce sangre de Sookie, desperdiciada en él. "Creo que no daño ningún órgano. Que mal que no pudiera mantener los ojos en ti, le habría ahorrado algo de dolor."

"Si, una pena."

Los otros vampiros que habían dejado la habitación para la parte desagradable del proceso, regresaron gradualmente. Estaban alrededor de la cama en un semicírculo de hambre y lujuria. Eric no alejo las manos de Sookie.

"Mejor le quitas ese vestido," dijo Edgington, cuando Ray Don se levanto y anuncio que había terminado. "Esta desgarrado y lleno de sangre."

"Me hare cargo de ella." Dijo Eric rápidamente, pero no con tanto entusiasmo de desvestir a la novia de su "amigo" Alcide. "¿Alguien aquí tiene ropa que le pueda quedar?"

"Yo," dijo uno de los hombres que les había acompañado en la limosina.

"Gracias, ¿quizás puedas traerlas más tarde o solo dejarlas afuera de la puerta?" miro a Edgington, "creo que ella debería descansar ahora."

"Muy bien," dijo Edgington, que nunca había dejado de mirarle con sospecha. Le alcanzo una navaja de bolsillo que estaba en la cama y Eric la atrapo con una mano. "Servirá para cortar el vestido. Mi forma de colaborar." El rey señalo a los demás que debían irse.

Eric les observo irse, hasta que el último de ellos cerró la puerta detrás de él. Dejo el lado de Sookie y trabó la puerta, luego regreso con ella. _Qué triste perdida es este vestido_, pensó mientras enderezaba la parte del frente. Cortó los tirantes para liberan sus brazos y con cuidado saco todo el vestido fuera. Ella no se removió. Hizo una bola con el vestido destruido y lo tiro a un lado.

Y ahí estaba Sookie, recostada sobre la cama en solo su pequeño sujetador de encaje y bragas negras. _Agua, agua por todas partes y ni una gota par beber_, pensó con una sonrisa torcida. Dedico unos minutos para venerar con los ojos cada deliciosa pulgada; no hacerlo hubiera sido como darle de bofetadas a la naturaleza. Ella podía pertenecerle ahora que Bill estaba muerto. Había visto la confianza en sus ojos más temprano mientras la observaba y antes de eso, su atracción hacia él. Pero aunque tomara un poco más de tiempo, ella sería suya un día.

Toco su pie y deslizo sus dedos hacia su tobillo y rodilla, de su muslo a su cadera. _No es suficiente_. Impaciente, puso las gafas a un lado y se quito la banda elástica que sostenía la trenza que ella había admirado más temprano esa noche. Se deshizo de su chaqueta, se libro de su camisa, piso sus zapatos para quitárselos, se sacó a tirones los calcetines y alejó a patadas los pantalones.

Todo esto lo hizo con prisa, pero se unió a ella en la cama con lentitud y cuidado, tratando de no despertarla. Notando la piel de gallina en su piel descubierta, tiro de los cobertores, cubriéndoles a ambos, después engancho una pierna con una de la suyas y se movió tan cerca de ella como pudo. Con los ojos cerrados, toco su hombro con la nariz e inhalo. Pudo oler su sangre con más fuerza, mezclado con su no tan desagradable sudor y por debajo de todo, un leve rastro de perfume que debió haberse puesto antes de ir al bar. Besó su hombro, tocando su piel son la punta de la lengua por un momento. Trazo con la punta de los dedos bajando por su cuello, cruzando el anillo de su clavícula, abajo entre sus pechos, de los cuales delineo sus finas curvas junto con el borde de encaje del sujetador. Recostó la mano sobre su estomago, después enrollo su brazo completamente a su alrededor.

No se dio cuenta que había caído en "tiempo fuera" hasta que Sookie levanto los cobertores y él abrió los ojos. Sookie estaba inspeccionando su costado, donde su mano descansaba a pulgadas de la herida.

"Está mucho mejor," le aseguro.

Ella jadeo con sorpresa y después le miro. "Gracias, Eric."

Deslizo la mano de vuelta a su estomago, frotando círculos ausentes. "¿Por qué?"

"Por quedarte conmigo en el Club," dijo, su labio inferior tembló. "Por venir aquí conmigo. Por no dejarme sola con toda esa gente."

Cambio un poco de posición, así podría mirarla directamente. Sus labios estaban a solo pulgadas de los suyos. Cuando recordó los besos de la noche de la orgia, le tomo de toda su fuerza de voluntad el contenerse."¿Cuán agradecida estas?"

Cuando respondió, su voz era suave y relajada, aunque podía escuchar a su corazón golpeando. "Eso te arruina, cuando dices algo como eso. No deberías querer tener sexo conmigo solo porque este en deuda contigo."

Pero esa no sería su única razón; estaba engañándose a sí misma si creía eso. Lo averiguaría muy pronto. "En realidad, no me importa porque tengas sexo conmigo," murmuro, cerniéndose sobre su boca, "siempre y cuando lo tengas."

No, no fue gratitud lo que la impulso a encontrar su lengua con la suya del modo en que lo hizo, o deslizar las manos hacia sus hombros mientras se movía sobre ella, o gemir suavemente bajo él. Él le gustaba y en este momento ella le deseaba. Cubrió uno de sus pechos con una mano a través del suave material del sujetador y sus colmillos se extendieron mientras se arqueaba ante su toque. Sus manos querían tocar cada pulgada de su cuerpo, y las envió por su camino. Ella estaba no menos ocupada con sus manos mientras le exploraba el pecho y la espalda, luego levanto una de sus piernas y la engancho en su cadera. Estaba contento de haberse quedado en bóxers, porque los pantalones no hubieran sido cómodos en este momento. La besó sin contener nada de la pasión y hambre que sintió.

Se dio cuenta que se removió un poco mientras acariciaba con los dedos su camino a sus caderas. No la tomaría esta noche, no en su condición tan débil. Pero le daría algo para recordar su…algo para anticipar la noche cuando finalmente tengan sexo. Tenía la mayoría de su peso todavía apoyado en la cama al lado de ella, así que se apoyo en un codo mientras deslizaba una mano entre ellos. El trozo de material entre sus piernas estaba caliente y húmedo, deslizo un dedo por de un lado hacia su suavidad. No rompieron su beso, pero ella gimió con aprobación cuando encontró su punto más sensible y lo estimulo rítmicamente como lo hacían sus lenguas. Darle placer fue casi tan poderoso como experimentarlo el mismo. Casi. Cuando le diera su sangre, seria incluso mejor.

El sonido de la ventana abriéndose, fue como un baldazo de agua fría. La visión de Bubba trepando a través de la ventana, fue aun peor. Joder, joder, joder, joder, ¡JODER!

"¡Señorita Sookie! ¡Señor Eric!" exclamo alegremente. "Les he rastreado hasta aquí."

Eric separo sus labios de los de Sookie y trago su intensa ira y desilusión. Aun así, su voz salió tensa. "Oh, bien por ti, Bubba."

La mano de Sookie se cerró en su muñeca para guiarla de vuelta a su estomago. Podía oler sus fluidos en su mano y eso solo le hizo sentirse mas frustrado.

"Bubba, ¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?" pregunto Sookie dudosamente. "Aquí ¿En Jackson?" todo su cuerpo vibraba de deseo y tenia pequeñas gotas de sudor salpicándole la frente. Mierda.

"El Sr. Eric me dijo que me pegara a usted," Bubba se sentó en una silla en frente de la cama y parecía no tener prisa en dejarlos estar. "¿Le hicieron mucho daño en el club, señorita Sookie?"

"Estoy mucho mejor ahora."

"Lo siento, no hice mi trabajo," dijo Bubba tristemente. "Pero ese pequeño mounstro guardián de la puerta no me dejo entrar. Parecía no saber quién era yo, su puede creerlo. Pero vi al Sr. Eric cargándola afuera, así que les seguí."

Sookie sonrió, algo que Eric no podía siquiera comenzar a convocar la buena voluntad de hacer. "Gracias, Bubba. Eso fue muy inteligente."

"Señorita Sookie, ¿Qué hace en la cama con el Sr. Eric, si Bill es su novio?"

Bien, este interludio estaba ahora jodido por un lado y bien jodido por el otro.

"Esa es de verdad una buena pregunta, Bubba," Sookie respondió mientras trataba –y fallaba- de cambiar a una posición más digna.

"Jävla idiot," juro bajo su aliento. "Le daré mi sangre, Bubba. Déjame decirte lo que necesito que hagas."

"Seguro."

"Desde que trepaste por la pared y entraste en la casa sin que te atraparan, necesito que busques en las instalaciones. Creemos que Bill esta aquí en alguna parte. Le están manteniendo prisionero." _Si está vivo, lo cual dudo_. "No trates de liberarle. Esta es una orden. Regresa aquí y dinos donde le encontraste. Si te ven, no corras. Solo no digas nada. Nada. Nada sobre mi o Sookie o Bill. Nada más que 'Hola, mi nombre es Bubba.'"

Bubba asintió a través de las instrucciones y repitió. "Hola, mi nombre es Bubba."

"Correcto."

"Hola, mi nombre es Bubba," dijo de nuevo.

"Si, esta bien," respondió Eric impaciente. "Ahora, ve a buscar y se silencioso e invisible." Era como hablarle a un niño. Un niño estúpido, en realidad. Pero maldita sea si Bubba no era bueno en su trabajo.

"Si, Sr. Eric. Pero después de eso, iré a conseguir algo de comida, toy muy hambriento."

"Está bien, Bubba. Ve a buscar ahora." Era mucho más fácil ser considerado con el idiota cuando finalmente se fue y los dejo solos. Aclaro su cabeza, algo difícil de hacer con el fuerte aroma de sangre y sexo – la sangre de Sookie y el… _No ahora_. "Sookie, podemos tener una larga discusión acerca de ti tomando mi sangre y se todo lo que vas a decir. Pero el hecho es que, el amanecer se acerca. Y no sé si te permitirán quedarte o no. Yo tendré que buscar refugio, aquí o en otro sitio. Te quiero fuerte y capaz de defenderte, al menos capaz de moverte rápido."

Sookie considero esto y asintió. "Sé que Bill esta aquí. Y no importa lo que casi hacemos –Gracias a Dios por Bubba-" _¿Cómo puedes arquear tu cuerpo en mis manos un minuto y darme de bofetadas al siguiente?_ "Necesito encontrar a Bill. El mejor momento para sacarle de aquí es cuando todos ustedes vampiros estén dormidos. ¿Podrá moverse durante el día?"

"Si sabe que está en grave peligro, tal vez pueda tambalearse," _Si está vivo_. "Ahora estoy aun más seguro que necesitas mi sangre, porque necesitaras fuerza. Deberás cubrirle muy bien. Tendrás que tomar la manta de esta cama, es gruesa. ¿Cómo le sacaras de aquí?"

Ella lucia mas y mas segura de si misma y su plan con cada minuto que pasaba. "Ahí es donde entras tu. Después de hacer esta cosa de la sangre, tienes que ir a conseguirme un coche –un coche con un gran maletero, como un Lincoln o un Caddy. Y debes dejarme las llaves. Necesitas dormir en algún otro sitio. No quieres estar aquí cuando ellos despierten y descubran que su prisionero se ha ido."

Considero esto, impresionado que pudiera pensar tan claramente en un momento como este. ¿Podría deberse a que sus sentimientos ya no fueran para Bill, o solo era lo que deseaba creer? "Sookie ¿Dónde le llevaras?" pregunto.

"A un lugar subterráneo," pensó por un momento. "Hey, ¡quizás el estacionamiento de Alcide! Eso es mejor que no estar a cubierto."

Entonces, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Tiro de sí mismo para levantarse y se recostó contra el grueso cabecero de madera, separando las piernas, así ella podía recostarse contra él. Ella aparentemente vio más de lo que quería, porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un brillante rojo y cerró los ojos. No pudo evitar reírse ante su recato después de lo que habían compartido solo minutos antes.

"Siéntate con la espalda contra mi pecho, Sookie," le dijo. "Será mas cómodo de esa manera," le ayudo a cumplir esto y puso ambos brazos a su alrededor. Luego llevo su muñeca derecha a su boca y mordió fuerte con sus colmillos. Se la ofreció a ella y reclino la cabeza hacia atrás. "Esto te curará de todo." _Excepto de tus dudas respecto a mí._

Lo que no había esperado fue su reacción ante ella bebiendo su sangre. Esto no era como succionar una bala. Esta era Sookie alimentándose de su sangre, sosteniendo su muñeca contra su boca y bebiendo libremente.

Nadie había hecho esto a menos que planeara convertir a esa persona en vampiro. La pequeña conexión que compartían estaba siendo ampliada incluso más. Eso, también, alimento su placer. No pudo impedirse gemir y moverse contra su cuerpo, demandando su propia liberación. El olor a sexo todavía flotaba alrededor de ella y la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras se alimentaba de él, era demasiado. A pesar que Sookie permaneció muy quieta, él pudo sentir su excitación y eso solo alimento la suya a través de su conexion fortalecida. Fuera apropósito o no, ella había sincronizado rítmicamente los tragos que tomaba de su sangre con sus movimientos. Ella estaba disfrutando esto.

Finalmente, no pudo contenerse más. Se presiono a si mismo contra ella una última vez y gruño mientras el orgasmo desgarraba su interior. Algo de humedad se filtro de sus bóxers a la espalda baja de Sookie, pero en vez de apartarse de él, succionó más fuerte de su muñeca. Ella le deseaba, se dio cuenta con otro gemido y beso su camino a su cuello.

Pero no, todavía parecía obstinadamente determinada a resistirse a él. Aparto la muñeca de su boca y dijo con voz afectada. "No me muerdas."

El permitió a sus colmillos arañar la suave piel de su hombro y mientras estaba a punto de deslizar su mano para darle la liberación interrumpida más temprano, se apartó de él casi a velocidad vampírica. Diablos, acababa de tomar su sangre. Bien podría ser velocidad vampírica.

Antes de poder detenerla, abrió la puerta de la habitación y ahí estaba el vampiro que había accedido a proveerla de ropa. Éste levanto una ceja y corrió los ojos apreciativamente por el cuerpo apenas vestido de Sookie. "Bien, mírate."

Sabiamente recordando que tenía un papel que interpretar, Sookie se apoyo contra el umbral. Eric estaba complacido. "¿Necesita hablar conmigo?"

"Si," respondió el otro vampiro. "Después que cortamos tu hermoso vestido, Russell supuso que necesitarías ropa. Resulta que tenia estos en mi armario y desde que somos de la misma altura…"

"Oh, bien, muchas gracias. Es muy considerado de su parte."

"Pareces estar mejor," dijo, estudiándola.

"Estoy muy débil…me puse de pie porque estaba de camino al cuarto de baño."

Pero el vampiro no escuchaba más sus palabras. Sus ojos habían encontrado a Eric, y estaban llenos de lujuria. "Leif, ¿Te gustaría compartir mi ataúd hoy?"

"Tengo que hacer un encargo para Sookie. No estoy seguro de poder volver antes de que rompa el día pero si lo hago…" Lleno su voz con promesas y salpico con sexo casa palabra. "Puedes estar seguro que te buscaré."

El joven vampiro miró a Sookie, quien se había vestido con una bata de la pila de ropa que le había traído. "Yum," dijo y Eric no supo si era un cumplido para él mismo o para Sookie. A juzgar por la forma en que su cuerpo llenaba la bata, podía imaginar que fue lo último.

"De nuevo, gracias." Dijo Sookie mientras indicaba la bata y la ropa en su brazo. "¿Podría decirme donde está el cuarto de baño más cercano?" el vampiro señalo bajando el pasillo y Sookie se excusó silenciosamente.

"Que delicia," sonrió el vampiro. "Luce como si la hubieras tenido, huele como si lo fuera, también."

El bastardo ya habría estado muerto si esto hubiera pasado en otro momento. Como no lo era, Eric sonrió un poco, "No podría hacer eso con la chica de mi amigo. Además, quiero guardar mi energía para alguien más de mi gusto." Lamio sus labios.

"Bernard," el vampiro balbuceo. "Pregunta por Bernard."

Eric le dio una mirada caliente con tanto deseo como pudo. "Créeme, lo hare."

Cuando finalmente se fue, Eric se dispuso a la tarea de buscar la ropa que tan descuidadamente desecho la noche anterior. Después de los siguientes cinco minutos, era nuevamente Leif, con gafas y cabello bien arreglado. Aunque, no había tiempo para rehacer la trenza. Sus bóxers estaban incómodamente mojados, pero no se podía evitar.

Hubo un ruido desde la ventana, seguido del retorno sin gracia de Bubba. "Peiné todo el terreno, Sr. Eric." Dijo orgullosamente.

"Muy bien, Bubba, ¿Es…?"

Antes que pudiera terminar de preguntar, Sookie estaba de regreso. Olía encantadora y fresca después de la ducha y la bata de verdad entonaba con ella. Su sangre estaba haciendo efecto ya, a juzgar por el ligero brillo en su piel.

"Bubba ha peinado el terreno, Sookie," le dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

"Señorita Sookie,¡Encontré a Bill! No está en buena forma que digamos, pero está vivo."

Eric la miro mientras se dejaba caer directamente en una silla detrás de ella, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Trato de leer su expresión, pero parecía en blanco. Él mismo se sintió en blanco. Por un lado esto era un gran alivio. No había necesidad de arrastrarse y rogar por el muy improbable perdón de Sophie-Anne. Por el otro, Bill estaría de regreso en la vida de Sookie. En qué capacidad, no se podía saber, pero seguramente ella perdonaría a su amante, especialmente desde que la deserción de Bill no fue culpa suya. En ese caso, él sintió que la había perdido en ese momento.

"¿Dónde está?" ella pregunto después de un silencio que parecía interminable.

Bubba movió las manos mientras explicaba la ubicación. "Hay un edificio en la parte de atrás, como un garaje para cuatro coches, pero tiene apartamentos encima y un cuarto en un lado."

"¿Hay otros edificios, puedo confundirme?"

Mientras Bubba explicaba más de los edificios de alrededor, Eric uso los pocos segundos para recuperarse. Esto era por lo que habían venido. Él era primero y más importante un Sheriff, no un cachorrito enfermo de amor. Había trabajo que hacer, y por Dios Santo, que lo vería hecho.

"¿En qué parte del garaje le tienen?" pregunto a Bubba.

"La habitación del lado derecho. Creo que utilizan el garaje como establo y la habitación es donde guardan las sillas de montar y esas cosas. No es tan grande."

Eric asintió con satisfacción. "¿Cuántos están con él?"

"Hay tres ahora mismo, Sr. Eric, dos hombres y una mujer. Los tres son vampiros. Ella es la que está con el cuchillo."

Y sin duda ella era Lorena.

"Cuchillo," murmuro Sookie.

"Si, señora," respondió Bubba con una mueca, "Ella le ha cortado bastante mal."

Sookie mantuvo la cabeza alta y parecía con más confianza en sí misma "El ha aguantado todo este tiempo."

Eric asintió. "Lo ha hecho. Sookie, iré a conseguirte el coche. Tratare de estacionarlo cerca de los establos," ya sabía de dónde podría conseguir un coche, un anterior residente del área 5 –un fiel súbdito- que ahora vivía en Jackson y tenía un lote de coches. Aun mejor, le debía a Eric varios favores.

"¿Crees que te dejaran entrar otra vez?" pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

"Si llevo a Bernard conmigo."

"¿Bernard?"

Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. "El pequeño."

"Quieres decir…" la realización cruzo su rostro y se vio un poco avergonzada. "Oh, ¿si llevas a risitos contigo te dejaran volver porque él vive aquí?"

"Si, pero quizás tenga que quedarme aquí con él," se pregunto como ella se tomaría eso.

"¿No puedes…librarte de eso?"

"Tal vez, tal vez no." Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "No quiero ser atrapado aquí, levantarme cuando descubran que Bill se ha ido y tú con él."

Bubba había estado callado por un rato, escuchando su intercambio, pero ahora hablo de nuevo. "Señorita Sookie, ellos pusieron a hombres lobo para vigilarle durante el día. Eran esos los hombres lobo que estaban detrás de usted. Ellos estarán vigilando a Bill cuando los vampiros se vayan a dormir."

Mierda.

"Pero esta noche hay luna llena," señalo Sookie. "Ellos estarán exhaustos cuando tengan que tomar su turno. Si aparecen, de todas formas."

Ella nunca fallaba en impresionarle. "Eso es cierto, Sookie." Dijo con aprobación. "Esta será la mejor oportunidad que podamos obtener."

"Quizás deba fingir que aun estoy muy débil. Eso me daría un día extra y suficiente tiempo para que alguien de Shreveport venga a ayudarme."

"Cuando vaya por el coche, llamaré. Quiero estar seguro de estar muy lejos de la mansión cuando lo haga, por si acaso. Pero tú sabes que quizás Alcide pueda darte una mano por la mañana."

Sookie pensó esto, luego sacudió la cabeza. "No creo que debamos hacer eso, Eric. Ya ha hecho demasiado y tiene que trabajar con esta gente todo el tiempo. Le pondría en una mala situación."

"Cierto," dijo Eric con fastidio. "Suficiente charla. El amanecer esta casi encima de nosotros y hay mucho que hacer. Iré a buscar a Bernard y le llevaré conmigo para conseguir el coche. Bubba, tú necesitas irte de la propiedad y buscar un lugar para dormir hoy. A una distancia segura de aquí, ¿entiendes?" Bubba asintió. "Fuiste afortunado de que hoy hay luna llena. Es probablemente la única razón del porque estás vivo. Sookie, tú debes continuar pareciendo débil y desvalida hasta que los vampiros se vayan a sus ataúdes. Luego… de alguna manera, rescataras a Bill y le meterás en el maletero del coche que yo obtendré. Nadie sospecha de ti y nadie sabe quién eres, así que no les deberá importar si te vas." Se detuvo, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "Este es tal vez el peor plan que he oído nunca."

Sookie devolvió su sonrisa poco entusiasta con una de las suyas. "Eso es cierto, pero es todo lo que tenemos."

"Lo hará muy bien, Señorita Sookie." Bubba tenía la ventaja de todas las personas estúpidas, que nunca comprendían completamente la situación en la que estaban.

"Gracias, Bubba" dijo Sookie, parecía demasiado confiada para su propio bien…por lo cual, de hecho, estaba.

"Sookie," dijo Eric, "mi sangre te hará seguir haciendo sentir mas y mas poderosa. No dejes que te sobrepase. Eso pasa mucho cuando las personas beben nuestra sangre. Ellos subestiman sus habilidades y pueden conseguir acabar muertos. Conoces las historias. Y mi sangre es potente."

Fueron interrumpidos por el toque en la puerta y Bubba solo necesito medio segundo para desaparecer por la ventana que había entrado. Sookie salto dentro de la cama y lucio débil, mientras Eric se sentaba a su lado y aparentaba ser una cuidadosa enfermera. "Pase," dijo en voz baja.

Y ahí apareció el vampiro que estuvo seduciendo. "¿Cómo esta ella?" preguntó Bernard, "tiene mejor color."

No tenía mejor color. Estaba resplandeciente. Bernard parecía tan observador como un tablón. "Todavía le duele," dijo Eric en su voz mas simpática, "pero sanando gracias a la generosidad de tu rey."

"Estuvo complacido de hacerlo, pero él estaría…uhm…aun mas complacido si ella puede irse por la mañana. Él está seguro que para entonces su novio estará de regreso en su apartamento después de haber disfrutado la noche de luna llena." Bernard parecía genuinamente preocupado, pero más porque no quería arruinar sus planes con Eric. "Espero que esto no sea demasiado brusco."

"No, puedo entender su preocupación," le dio a Bernard una brillante sonrisa. "Entonces iré a conseguirle un coche y lo estacionare cerca de la casa, así ella podrá conducir por si misma mañana. Si puedes arreglar para que pase sin problemas las puertas del frente -¿Asumo que hay guardias durante el día?" se detuvo y Bernard asintió. "Así habré terminado en mi obligación con mi amigo Alcide."

"Suena muy razonable," Bernard miro a Sookie y sonrió. "Hablaré con los de la puerta cuando nos vayamos. ¿En mi auto está bien?" Perfecto. El joven vampiro estaba ofreciéndose de voluntario para ir con él sin haber preguntado. "Es solo un pequeña escarabajo, pero nos llevara a… ¿Dónde quieres ir?"

"Te lo diré cuando estemos en la carretera. Es cerca a la casa de un amigo mío. Él conoce a un hombre que puede prestarme un coche por un día o dos." Puras mentiras, pero Bernard no tenía razones para dudar.

Eric asintió hacia Sookie, de quien los ojos estaban aun cerrados y Bernard asintió y retrocedió educadamente. La sangre parecía cantar en sus venas mientras se acercaba a ella y se pregunto si su conexion era lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella pueda sentirlo. Beso su mejilla.

"Sookie ¿Puedes escucharme?" ella dio un pequeño asentimiento. "Bien, escucha. Iré a conseguirte un coche. Dejaré las llaves aquí, cerca de la cama, cuando regrese. En la mañana necesitas irte, conducir de vuelta con Alcide, ¿Entiendes?"

De nuevo asintió. "Adiós. Gracias." Murmuró.

"Fue un placer." Al menos una parte del proceso fue placentera.

Hank Danos vivía en el suburbio de Pearl en Jackson, lo que le dio a Eric más tiempo del que quería con Bernard. El joven vampiro era aburrido y tedioso, cuando menos, pero flirtear fue fácil y no le costó nada, así que interpreto su plan con aplomo. Bernard nunca dudó de él ni por un segundo. Habló con Hank él solo, no sea que su anterior súbdito fuera a llamarle "Eric" o "Sheriff" y Bernard les oiga. El coche fue obtenido en cuestión de minutos y estaba complacido de poder conducir el solo de vuelta a la mansión.

Estaciono el Lincoln blanco lo más cerca posible de los edificios que describió Bubba, después siguió a Bernard de regreso a la casa. Era hora de recompensar a su tedioso compañero con algo por sus molestias. Antes de abrir las puertas, empujo a Bernard contra una de las altas columnas blancas y le besó por todo lo que él valía. Había besado hombres antes y era bueno en ello. Para cuando rompieron el beso, Bernard estaba duro en su mano y Eric estaba seguro de tener un chupetón en el cuello.

"Mi habitación," dijo ofuscado Bernard.

"Le daré las buenas noches a Sookie y me aseguraré que este bien," Eric le dio su mejor mirada caliente. "después seré todo tuyo."

Dejó que Bernard le mostrara donde estaba su habitación, luego regreso a la habitación de Sookie, que estaba oscura y silenciosa, como debería estar. Dejó las llaves del Lincoln en la mesita de noche y Sookie dio un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa. Oído y reflejos mejorados, todo gracias a su sangre.

"Estoy de regreso," mantuvo la voz baja, desde que muchos de los vampiros ya deberían estar durmiendo. "es un Lincoln blanco. Lo estacione cerca de los establos, no había espacio adentro, lo que es una verdadera pena. No me permitirían acercarme más para confirmar lo que dijo Bubba." Ella no había abierto los ojos, pero sabía que estaba despierta. "¿Estas escuchándome?" solo asintió. "Buena suerte," se quedo de pie en silencio esperando alguna reacción, pero ella parecía raramente desinteresada. "Si puedo liberarme de esto, me encontrare contigo en el estacionamiento de Alcide apenas anochezca. Si no estás ahí, regresare a Shreveport," al menos abrió los ojos y le miró hacia arriba. Con el regreso de Bill –si tenían éxito- venia otra pregunta y ambos lo sabían. "Hablaremos después."

"Gracias por el coche," parecía querer decir algo mas, pero decidió no hacerlo.

_¿Por qué me preocupa tanto lo que diga o lo que no?_

"No me gusta tener sentimientos," era más para sí mismo que para ella, dicho esto se giró y la dejó en la oscuridad. En una noche de varias decepciones, al menos una estaba yendo por buen camino: el amanecer estaba demasiado cerca para que Bernard espere un carajo.

::::: un cap mas y nos vamos con eric "ojos de cahocrrito"….XD ::::

Aquí un pick de lo que hablo – es de la 4º de true blood:

http : / / true – blood . net / 2011/06/16/ photo- new- sookie- eric- photo- from- true-blood- season-4/

borradle los espacios.

:::: reviews please:::::


	10. CAPITULO 10: Corriendo

Lamento mucho la tardanza, T_T mi amiga "laptop" murió en paz y acompañada mientras exhalaba sus últimos suspiros; el duelo fue muy duro. Por favor un minuto de silencio para mi pequeña pavilon.

Y ahora un aplauso para la nueva touch netbook , =)

Espero poder actualizar más seguido.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la Saga Sookie Stackhouse no me pertenecen; pertenecen solo y únicamente a Charlaine Harris.

Esta es un fic original de la genial DeeDeeINFJ.

CAPITULO 10: Corriendo

Como lo suponía, el ataúd de Bernard era muy pequeño para acomodar la altura de Eric, por lo que buscó un lugar para dormir en el sótano de la mansión. Esto hizo su escape mucho más fácil, especialmente desde que la mayoría de la gente de Edgington no despertaba justo después del atardecer. Después de visitar la habitación de Sookie para asegurarse de que no estaba, dejo la mansión sin más problemas. El Lincoln no estaba. Desde que no había nadie por los alrededores, echó un vistazo al edificio donde Bill estuvo prisionero, y estuvo satisfecho de nuevo. No quedaba más que volar hasta el estacionamiento de Alcide para encontrarse con Sookie.

El Lincoln fue muy fácil de encontrar, considerando especialmente el metal retorcido que sobresalía de la tapa del maletero. Se apresuró hacia el coche y desgarró lo que quedaba. Dentro estaban recostados Bill y Sookie, la última tan pálida como un ser humano vivo puede llegar a verse. Estaba cubierta en su propia sangre.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí dentro?" pregunto a Bill. Bill abrió la boca para responder, pero Eric vio inmediatamente que fue lo que pasó. La palidez de Sookie y el saludable color de Bill eran todas las respuestas que necesitaba. "¡HIJO DE PUTA!"

"No fue mi culpa, Eric."

Eric levantó a Sookie del maletero, sosteniéndola cerca de su pecho. Su corazón aun latía, pero necesitaba sangre inmediatamente. Ya hubiera estado muerta si no hubiera tenido su sangre en ella dándole fuerza. Sin otra mirada a Bill, se apresuró hacia la puerta de Alcide y tocó hasta que el Were le abrió.

"Oh, Cristo," dijo Alcide, moviéndose a un lado. "Entra, Eric. ¿Esta ella…?"

"Aun no." Eric la llevo a la habitación que ella estuvo utilizando. "Alcide," ordenó, "toma esa manta y extiéndela sobre la cama. Está cubierta con sangre." El Were hizo lo que le dijo, y Eric recostó a Sookie con cuidado. Luego mordió su muñeca.

"No," dijo la voz de Bill detrás de él. Bill apareció a su lado con las botellas de TrueBlood que estaban con él en el maletero. "Esto es mejor. Ella ya tuvo suficiente de tu sangre."

Eric le mostro los colmillos. "La mierda sintética no es de ninguna manera buena para ella. Ella necesita sangre real, y la necesita ahora."

"Pero si tiene mucha de nuestra sangre…"

"Bien."

Lamio su muñeca para limpiar y cerrar la herida, después se quedo a un lado mientras Bill se sentaba en la cama al lado de Sookie y cuidadosamente le apuraba TrueBlood por la garganta. Salas de emergencias y ambulancias habían empezado a guardar una ración de sangre sintética disponible, pero era solo… bueno, para emergencias. Transfusiones de sangre real eran siempre preferibles porque estas iban directamente al torrente sanguíneo y tenían la ventaja de ser sangre real. Pero TrueBlood salvó muchas vidas. A los Hemofílicos, en particular, les gustaba guardar raciones en sus casas.

"¿En qué coño estabas pensando?" Eric pregunto mientras Sookie bebía.

"Alguien la encerró en el maletero conmigo. Estaba demasiado oscuro. Y yo estaba demasiado hambriento. No fue mi culpa."

"Tu casi…"

"Lo sé, Eric."

Cuando se acabó la botella, esperaron unos momentos. Sookie gimió y se removió, y Eric sonrió con alivio. "Está regresando. Quizás fue suficiente sangre."

"Parece estar mucho mejor," dijo Alcide, tomando la botella vacía que le alcanzó Bill.

Eric asintió. "Realmente lo está."

Sus ojos se abrieron muy despacio y luego miro a cada uno de ellos. Ella se rió un poco, era como la risa de una chica de escuela, y murmuró. "Los tres mosqueteros."

Eric frunció el ceño y miro a Bill "¿Esta alucinando?"

"Creo que ella se está riendo de nosotros," dijo el Were con una sonrisa.

Bill tomó la mano de Sookie y dijo su nombre muy bajito. Ella descanso los ojos en él y le dijo con una débil voz, "Ellos dijeron, si estaría de regreso para la ¿Crucifixion?"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" Bill pregunto.

"Los guardias de la puerta."

"¿Los guardias de la puerta de la mansión te preguntaron si estarías de regreso para la crucifixión de la noche? ¿Esta noche?"

"Si." Ella estaba dando unos largos, lentos parpadeos, y cada vez parecía que sus pesados parpados se quedarían cerrados.

"¿De quién?" Pregunto Eric, acercándose.

"No lo sé."

Estudio su rostro, que aun lucia un poco pálido, y miró la fea herida que Bill le había dejado en el cuello. No era la usual mordida limpia de vampiro; más bien parecía como si un perro la hubiera tomado por el cuello y la hubiera sacudido alrededor. De repente lo golpeó la idea de que probablemente Bill hubiera intentado violarla. Lo averiguaría después. "Esperaba que dijeras algo como '¿Dónde estoy?' '¿Qué me pasó?' No que preguntaras por la crucifixión de alguien que podría estarse realizando." Se detuvo y consideró la hora. "Quizás se esté realizando."

"¿Puede que ellos se refirieran a la mía? Quizás ellos decidieron matarme esta noche." Dijo Bill.

"O tal vez ellos atraparon al fanático que intento estacar a Betty Joe. El sería un buen candidato para una crucifixión." Si Eric tuviera acceso a él, sería un buen candidato para un desmembramiento de piernas, una por una, por contribuir a lo que le pasó a Sookie.

"No, según la imagen que obtuve," dijo la voz de Sookie, apenas audible.

"¿Fuiste capaz de leer algo de los Weres?"

Ella movió la cabeza en un intento por asentir. "Creo que ellos se referían a Bubba."

Mierda. "Ese cretino, ¿Le atraparon?" Bubba era suficientemente útil, pero últimamente no había hecho más que causar problemas.

"Eso creo."

Bill suspiró y corrió una mano por su ya desordenado pelo. "Bueno, tenemos que rescatarlo si aun sigue vivo."

Regresar a la mansión de Edgington era algo que no había planeado hacer –no solo esta noche, sino por al menos muchos años. Ahora por la estupidez de Bubba podrían matarlos a todos o incluso empezar la guerra que le había advertido a Sookie.

"¿Eric?" dijo Bill, esperando por una respuesta.

"Supongo que tienes razón," concedió. No se molesto en enmascarar su furia. "Somos responsables por él. ¡No puedo creer que su estado materno esté dispuesto a ejecutarlo! ¿Dónde está su lealtad?"

"¿Y tú?" Bill pregunto al Were.

Eric podía decirle a Bill la respuesta de Alcide antes que el mismo. Era lo razonable y practico a hacer; además, ¿Por qué debería Alcide arriesgar su vida para salvar a un vampiro que ni siquiera conocía?

"No creo que pueda," dijo Alcide. "Mi negocio, mis padres, dependen de mi habilidad de venir aquí a menudo. Y si estoy fuera con Edgington y su gente, eso sería casi imposible. Ya será suficientemente difícil cuando ellos se den cuenta de que Sookie fue la que se robó a su prisionero."

"Y mató a Lorena."

Los ojos de Eric se ampliaron y se giró lentamente para mirar a Sookie, como si en cualquier segundo podría darse cuenta que había imaginado lo que dijo. "¿Dispusiste de Lorena?" Estaba tan orgulloso y divertido que podría haberla besado.

"Sookie la estacó. Fue una lucha justa." La voz de Bill era desapasionada.

El sabía que estaba sonriendo de una manera muy poco digna, pero a la mierda con eso. "¿Ella mató a Lorena en una pelea?"

"Una muy corta pelea," dijo Sookie.

Podría haberle dicho que cualquier pelea entre un vampiro y un humano era una muy corta pelea, y en nueve de diez, era el vampiro quien contaba la historia después.

El Were se veía sumamente complacido. "Sookie mató a un vampiro." Las miradas de advertencia en las caras de los vampiros debieron hacerle darse cuenta de que no debería sonar tan contento acerca de matar a uno de su clase, así que él aclaró su garganta y fue a conseguirle un vaso con agua a Sookie.

Eric le dio unos momentos para beber, luego dijo bruscamente, "De vuelta al asunto original. Si Sookie no ha sido señalada como la que ayudó a Bill a escapar, ella es nuestra mejor opción para llevarnos de vuelta a las instalaciones sin encender las alarmas. Ellos no la estarán esperando, pero ellos tampoco la echaran, estoy seguro. Especialmente si ella dice que tiene un mensaje para Russell Edgington de la reina de Louisiana, o si ella dice que tiene algo que quiere devolverle a Russell…" dejo de hablar y se encogió de hombros. Ellos tenían la idea.

"¿Bandera de tregua?" miro a Sookie, quien aclaró su garganta y continuó, "¿Tienen los vampiros tal cosa?"

Lo tenían, de alguna manera, pero requeriría que él mismo vaya a la mansión de Edgington y hablara con el rey en privado. También requeriría informar a Sophie-Anne de la situación. Ambas condiciones significaban que su trasero seria puesto en la línea de fuego.

"Por supuesto, tendría que explicar quien soy en realidad," dijo en voz alta, guardo el resto para sí mismo. En su mente, esto ni siquiera era una opción.

Pero Sookie parecía ya haber cambiado de tema. Ella estaba mirando a Alcide con una expresión de cautela, y Eric asumió que estaba leyendo la mente del Were. "¿Sabes quién me empujo y encerró en el maletero?" dijo de repente.

Alcide no dijo nada, pero salió de la habitación y azoto la puerta. Bueno, puede que él no quiera saber quien trató de matar a Sookie, pero Eric estaba muy interesado. "Entonces, ¿Quién lo hizo, Sookie?" le pregunto.

"Su ex-novia," respondió. Ah. Eso lo explicaba. "No tan ex, después de anoche," continuo con una mueca.

Bill parecía adolorido ante el recuerdo de lo que él le había hecho. Debería sufrir más. "¿Por qué ella haría algo como eso?"

No salió ninguna respuesta de Sookie, así que Eric explico por ella. "Sookie fue presentada como la nueva novia de Alcide para lograr entrar al club."

"Oh. ¿Por qué necesitarías ir al club?"

De nuevo Sookie se mantuvo en silencio, aunque su expresión mostro un poco de impaciencia. ¿Cómo podía Bill no saber porque Sookie tenía que estar ahí?

"Ella tenía que investigar en las mentes de allí unas cuantas veces Bill. Estaba tratando de 'escuchar' a donde te llevaron." Y, se recordó a sí mismo, cierto Sheriff vampiro le había rogado que le ayude a salvar su trasero.

Antes de que Bill pudiera responder, Sookie cambio el tema limpia y abruptamente. "Es tonto regresar ahí. ¿Qué tal una llamada telefónica?"

El retrocedió su mente hasta el predicamento de Bubba y considero esta fácil solución. Justo lo que un humano haría. No baño de sangre, no reyes y reinas negociando una tregua. "Bueno," dijo simplemente, "Que buena idea."

"Traere la guía telefónica de Alcide," dijo Bill. Recostó el dorso de sus dedos contra la mejilla de Sookie. "Y algo más de sangre para ti."

"Oh, no, por favor," rogó Sookie. "No más de esa cosa. Es tan asquerosa."

"Necesitas mas. Veré si Alcide tiene algo con que mezclarla, así no sabrá tan mal."

Sookie parecía demasiado cansada para pelear y no dijo nada mas mientras Bill los dejaba solos. Eric se quedo de pie, mirándola en silencio mientras ella cerraba los ojos y descansaba. Bill regreso unos minutos después con el teléfono, la guía telefónica de Jackson y una taza, la cual ofreció a Sookie. Alcide también regresó a la habitación, para molestia de Eric.

"Tiene jugo de manzana," Bill le dijo a Sookie mientras le alcanzaba la taza. "Espero que ayude." Mientras ella bebía, el empezó a buscar en la guía de teléfono. "Solo… explicare la situación, "dijo en voz alta. "Les diré quien es Bubba, y…"

"No," dijo Eric bruscamente. "La última persona que debería llamar en defensa de Bubba eres tu. Y yo… ellos no saben quien soy, realmente."

"Seguramente no esperaras que Sookie lidie con ellos."

"De hecho, si. Ella salvo la vida de Betty Joe, y Betty Joe puede retornar el favor. Ella puede decir…" pensó por un momento, después le hablo a Sookie en vez de a Bill. "Sookie, puedes decirle que te secuestraron, y que tus secuestradores quieren a Bubba de regreso. Explícales quien es él realmente y estoy seguro que le liberaran. ¿Puedes hacer eso por nosotros?"

Ella tomo el último trago de jugo de manzana y sangre –de seguro una combinación espantosa- de su taza y asintió. Evidentemente aburrido con las maquinaciones de los vampiros, Alcide tomo la taza vacía de Sookie y regreso a la cocina. Bill le dio el teléfono a Sookie y le mostro en la guía el numero de Edgington. Luego solo fue cuestión de escuchar la conversación y esperar a saber el destino de Bubba. Ella manejaba muy bien a los vampiros, pensó. Un buen balance entre humildad y confianza. Ellos de seguro estarían comiendo de su mano. Después de un rato, ella trato de sentarse, con la ayuda de Eric y Bill. Parecía estar esperando a que Betty Joe regresara a la línea con noticias. Y las noticias fueron buenas.

"Le bajamos a tiempo," escucho decir a Betty Joe, y Sookie lo confirmo con un feliz, "¡Le bajaron a tiempo!"

El silenciosamente agradeció a cualquier dios que le estuviera escuchando. "Diles que solo le dejen ir y el regresara a casa por su cuenta. Diles que nos disculpen por dejar que se extraviara."

Sabía que Betty Joe podía oírle, pero Sookie repitió las instrucciones.

"¿Podrias preguntarle si se puede quedar con nosotros un poco?" Betty Joe pregunto. "El está en muy buena forma."

"Ella quiere saber si se puede quedar y cantar para ellos," Sookie repitió.

Oh, por el amor de Dios. "Ella puede preguntarle, pero si él dice que no, debe hacerle caso y no preguntarle más. Lo molestaría mucho sino esta de humor. Y a veces cuando canta, eso le trae recuerdos, y él se pone, uh… indispuesto." Estar alrededor de Bubba en uno de sus violentos y estridentes berrinches no era una experiencia agradable.

Betty Joe accedió a esto, luego pareció determinada a agotar la paciencia de Eric queriendo conservar a Bubba por un tiempo. El se estiro por el teléfono y Sookie se lo dio.

"¿Si?" dijo, adoptando la cadencia del acento inglés que aprendió durante sus años en Londres.

"¿Sería posible que pudiéramos conservar a El… er, Bubba? Estaríamos encantados de tenerlo aquí con nosotros."

"Realmente no nos gustaría hacer eso. El es una posesión sagrada y es nuestra responsabilidad."

"¡Oh, pero nosotros cuidaríamos muy bien de él!" rogo Betty Joe.

"Si él se pone de mal humor, tiene que ser tratado de manera firme pero amable. Ustedes no quieren saber lo que están mordiendo. Si algo le pasa a él…"

"Te pagaremos. ¿Cien grandes suena justo?"

Eric sonrió. Dinero, no rogar, era el lenguaje que él entendía. "Perfecto. Muy bien, entonces."

Momentos después de terminar las negociaciones y colgar el teléfono, el teléfono sonó de nuevo y se quedo en silencio en medio del primer ring. El Were debió estar esperando una llamada el mismo. Solo un minuto después, el estaba de regreso en la habitación y ordenándoles salir y entrar en el apartamento vacio de al lado.

Mientras Bill levantaba a Sookie cuidadosamente de la cama, Eric siguió a Alcide. "¿Llave?" pregunto escueto.

"No tengo una," Alcide respondió.

Eric se adelanto para maniobrar con la cerradura. Inserto una de sus tarjetas de crédito entre el espacio del marco y la puerta, y cuidadosamente empujo la cerradura a un lado. La seguridad aquí era un chiste. Bill cerró la puerta y dejo a Sookie ponerse de pie, aunque siguió sosteniéndola. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato, pero Eric no podía oír nada todavía. Alcide y su invitado debieron estar hablando en susurros.

Eric podía ver los pequeños alientos de Sookie dibujarse en el frio aire del apartamento. Bill lo noto también, porque la condujo a una de las habitaciones vacías y la recostó en el piso, envolviéndola más apretadamente en la manta. Se reunió con Eric, y los dos se acercaron a la pared que los separaba del apartamento de Alcide, cada uno presionando una oreja en la fría superficie.

"- con una puta rubia cualquiera de Louisiana, ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione?" una voz de mujer pregunto con furia.

Eric rodo los ojos. "Que perra."

"¿Incluso, presentándosela a tu hermana?" la mujer continuó. "¿Qué mierda se supone que debo pensar?"

"¿Cuándo hablaste con Janice, Debbie?" demando Alcide.

"Fui y la visite anoche para averiguar que pasa contigo últimamente. De todo lo que ella podía hablar era de Sookie esto y Sookie aquello, que cuanto amaaaaba a Sookie y apuesto que la mierda de Sookie debe oler a rosas para tu jodida hermana."

Eric sonrio y echo un vistazo a Sookie. Se veía confusa y recordó que ella no tenía idea de lo que estaban diciendo, así que él le susurro un pequeño resumen. Después regreso a la discusión en el otro apartamento, la mujer estaba hablando de nuevo.

"-francamente no veo que puedes ver en ella."

"Si deseas saber, Debbie," Alcide dijo despacio y en voz baja, "Ella fue el mejor sexo que he tenido nunca."

El resto de su lamentable discusión no significó nada después de eso. Eric sabia que esta fanfarroneando, pero no pudo evitarlo. Seguramente Sookie –su Sookie- ¿No se había follado al Were? ¿No cuando ella estaba en busca de Bill, no cuando incluso se había negado a sus propios avances? La miro, tratando de ver la verdad en su rostro, y la encontró. Se sintió satisfecho.

No podía decir lo mismo del par de la otra puerta, juzgando por el sonido seco de la bofetada.

"Déjanos por un momento," dijo Bill.

Eric vio las conflictivas emociones en la cara del vampiro más joven y él podría haberle dicho que no había manera en el infierno de que Sookie haya dormido con Alcide, pero no dijo nada. Mejor dejar eso entre ellos dos, junto con todos los otros puntos que tenían que discutir. Ahora era tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Además, Bill no tenía mas ningún derecho sobre Sookie… a menos que ella decida perdónale. Sin ningún remordimiento, se encontró a si mismo deseando que ella no lo hiciera. Bill estaba esperando, así que Eric asintió con algo de desinterés y les dejo solos.

Una traicionera parte de su cerebro le dijo que Sookie debería, y probablemente podría, perdonar a Bill. El incidente no fue culpa de Bill, aunque debió explicarle en vez de mentirle y escapar a espaldas de ella. Y si a ella le importaba él…

Se quedo de pie cerca a la pared que lo separaba de Alcide y su mujer. No tenía deseos de escuchar una reconciliación entre Bill y Sookie. Una pelea entre un Were y su perra serviría mucho más a su humor. El par no le decepcionó; ellos discutían como si supieran que tenían audiencia y antes de darse cuenta, Eric se encontró sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Sookie emergió de la habitación algún tiempo después, se tomo un momento para recuperarse de las sonrisas y risas para responder al humor que dejaba ver su pálido rostro. Antes de que pudiera hablar, ella dijo calmadamente, "Llévame a casa."

"Por supuesto," respondió sin dudar. Se detuvo por un momento, y se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo, y agrego, "¿Ahora?"

Ella asintió y doblo los brazos enfrente de su pecho como si estuviera tratando mantenerse en una pieza dentro la chaqueta que vestía. "Si. Alcide puede dejar mis cosas cuando regrese a Baton Rouge."

Miro detrás de ella para ver a Bill en la otra habitación. Por la expresión en su rostro, perdón y reconciliación no estuvieron en su agenda. Regreso su atención a Sookie y recordó el destrozado maletero del coche. "¿El Lincoln se puede conducir?" pregunto.

"Oh, sí," dijo, buscando en su bolsillo y extendiéndole las llaves. "Aquí."

Ella se dirigió al vacio cuarto de baño del apartamento y cerró la puerta, mientras Eric se acercaba a Bill.

"No preguntes," Bill murmuró apenas Eric abrió la boca.

"No iba a hacerlo."

Bill introdujo sus apretados puños en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta. "¿Al algo de lo que necesito encargarme aquí antes de irme?"

"Habla con el Were y asegúrate de que él y Sookie hayan escondido bien el cuerpo. Llama a Sophie-Anne, en caso de que haya intentado contactarte mientras no estabas. Dile que estabas visitando amigos en Jackson. Al creador de Lorena -"

"Ya está muerto."

"Bien. Dile a Alcide que mencione a su amigo Leif unas cuantas veces antes de que deje la ciudad. Creo que eso es todo."

Él y Sookie dejaron el departamento juntos y tomaron el elevador hacia el estacionamiento en silencio. Mientras Sookie se dirigía hacia el destrozado Lincoln, Eric tomo su móvil e hizo una rápida llamada.

"Hola," dijo la cansada voz de Alcide.

"Estoy llevando a Sookie a casa. Dejaras sus cosas la próxima vez que estés cerca. Asegúrate de que sea pronto. ¿Estoy siendo claro?"

Se escucho un bajo gruñido, pero Alcide sabia mejor que nadie que no debía propasarse con Eric. "Perfectamente."

"Una cosa más. Tú nunca te follaste a Sookie y nunca lo harás. Deja de decirle a la gente que lo has hecho. No lo dejare pasar la próxima vez." Corto la llamada y guardo su móvil antes de esperar una respuesta y se apresuro a reunirse con Sookie. "Tenía que darle a Bill algunas instrucciones acerca de cómo limpiar el desastre que causó."

Ella no dijo nada. Después de que abrochara su cinturón, comenzaron su viaje. Cada vez que miraba por el espejo retrovisor podía ver el metal del maletero balancearse peligrosamente. Tendría que enviarle a Hank Danos otro coche. No que este fuera un gran coche. Cada vez fallaba en acelerar tan rápido como le gustaría, maldijo bajo su aliento. Una sonrisa aparecía en la boca de Sookie ocasionalmente, pero ella se mantuvo en silencio mientras él conducía a través de la ciudad y doblaba en I-20.

Fue un deseo egoísta el querer que no perdonara a Bill, y no podía sentirse avergonzado por ello, pero tenía que preguntarse porque ella no lo hizo. Ella hizo lo mismo después del incidente en Dallas: escapar cuando la situación se ponía difícil. Si él había aprendido algo acerca de ella, era que no era una cobarde. Entonces, ¿Qué la hacía escapar?

"¿Te has dado cuenta que tiendes a alejarte cuando las cosas entre tú y Bill se ponen difíciles?" pregunto con cuidado. "No es que me importe, necesariamente, desde que me complacería mucho que su asociación llegue a su fin." Retiró los ojos de la vía un momento para mirarla. "Pero si esto es un patrón que sigues en tus relaciones amorosas, quiero saberlo ahora."

Por supuesto, la diferencia entre él y Bill, era que Bill siempre la dejaba ir. Si hubiera estado en el lugar de Bill esta noche, la habría seguido al coche y volado al lado si fuera necesario. Todo el camino a Bon Temps. Habría luchado por conservarla. _No te dejare escapar de mí, Sookie._

Su tono cuando finalmente respondió, fue frio. "Primero, Eric, lo que pase entre Bill y yo no es de tu incumbencia."

Error, pensó, es de mi incumbencia, y tu eres mi… mia.

"Segundo, mi relación con Bill es la única que he tenido, así que no tengo idea de lo que hare de día en día, mucho menos establecer una política."

Imposible que una mujer como esta fuera virgen cuando Bill la tuvo la primera vez. Pero recordó aquella vez que la vio en Fangtasia, con su vestido de picnic de domingo y sus modales sureños, y supo que era verdad. Los hombres humanos eran estúpidos, todos ellos.

"Tercero," continuo, y ahora su voz sonaba cautelosa en lugar de furiosa, "He acabado con todos ustedes. Estoy cansada de ver todas estas cosas. Estoy cansada de tener que ser valiente, tener que hacer cosas que me asustan y tener que lidiar con lo bizarro y sobrenatural. Soy una persona normal, y quiero salir con gente normal. O al menos gente que respire."

Quería decirle que ella era demasiado buena para un hombre "normal", que ella no era una persona normal. Era mejor. Quería decirle que él podía respirar si quería, aunque no lo necesitaba. Quería decirle que ella no tenía que ser valiente; simplemente lo era. Quería estacionar el coche y terminar lo que habían comenzado en la mansión de Russell Edgington.

Pero él podía sentir lo que ella estaba sintiendo, y ninguna de esas cosas hubieran ayudado. Ella se sentía abandonada, exhausta y traicionada. Se sentía usada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor cuando encontró su mirada.

"Estoy escuchando lo que dices," dijo despacio. "Puedo decir que lo dices en serio. Tengo tu sangre. Se tus sentimientos." Había algo más que quería decirle, pero no podía pensar en una forma de decirlo sin ofenderla. "Tu estas… echada a perder para los humanos."

Ella entendió lo que quería decir. "Quizás lo estoy, aunque no lo veo como una gran pérdida, desde que no tenía ninguna suerte con tipos antes." Ella suspiro. "Pero sería más feliz sin nadie de los que conozco ahora."

_Yo podría hacerte feliz, _casi le dijo_. Tengo éxito en cada cosa que me propongo, y haría todo lo que está en mi poder para hacerte feliz._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Gradualmente sus emociones se transformaron en calma, algo que él no quería molestar, aunque quisiera hablar con ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había interesado tanto en otra persona. Después de tantos años, las vidas humanas tendían a unirse en un solo modelo de esencialmente la misma tonta historia. Pero se dio cuenta que sentía curiosidad por la vida de Sookie. Quería aprender todo lo que podía de ella. Se dio cuenta con algo de sorpresa de que quería contarle acerca de si mismo. Tal vez algún día podría mostrarle los dibujos que había conservado de sus hijos, re copiados tantas veces a través de los cientos de años cuando el papel no aguanto más.

Notando que la luz del indicador de combustible se encendía, tomo la siguiente salida en Arcadia. Sookie bostezo y se masajeo la nuca. "¿Quieres que yo lo haga?" preguntó ella, señalando a la bomba de combustible.

"No, gracias." Que se ofreciera, en su condición, era muy considerado. La observo mientras se dirigía despacio al cuarto de baño y charlaba con otra mujer que tenía un mal trabajo de teñido.

El dispensador sonó fuerte cuando indico que el tanque estaba lleno, retiro la bomba, la puso en su sitio y le puso la tapa al tanque del coche. Raramente pagaba con efectivo , pero no quería usar su tarjeta de crédito hasta que esté en Shreveport. Buscaba los billetes en su billetera mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la estación, su mente preguntándose acerca de Sookie.

"¡Ahora!" alguien grito, y antes de que pudiera arrastrar a su distraída mente al presente, una red de plata lo engullía.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, apretando los dientes ante el dolor de las quemaduras. Había dos de ellos. El más alto, que sostenía un arma, le rodeo y golpeo a Eric en la cabeza con ella. Cayo al lado del camión y los maldijo en varios idiomas.

Sookie. Mierda. Con suerte, su sentido de auto conservación sobrepasaría a su valentía innata y la mantendría fuera del camino de los dos hombres mientras robaban la tienda de la estación. Pero él sabía que no podía depositar sus esperanzas en el sentido de auto preservación de Sookie. Cerró los ojos unos minutos y olio su propia sangre. El dolor no parecía tan malo ahora. Retorció su cuerpo hasta que encontró un extremo de la red, luego rodo,liberandose fácilmente. Su piel estaba cubierta con quemaduras, sin mencionar la sangre de la herida en su cabeza. Se abrió paso hasta el otro lado de la tienda, donde recordó haber visto una pileta mientras caminaba hacia la estación. El agua fría fue bienvenida en su piel, que todavía se sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

Un sonido de detrás del edificio atrajo su atención, y lo rodeo despacio para hallar a Sookie. Parecía no haberlo visto, así que se deslizo detrás de ella. "Sookie," susurro, cubriendo su boca con una mano, así no gritaría y haría que los descubrieran a ambos. "Lo siento. Debí pensar en una mejor manera de hacerte saber que estaba aquí."

Ella dio un ligero asentimiento y dijo su nombre contra su palma. En cualquier otro momento, podría haber disfrutado un poco más la sensación de sus labios contra su piel. Ahora, sin embargo, libero su boca y retrocedió un poco.

"Tenemos que salvarle," dijo ella urgentemente.

El doblo su cabeza hacia un lado y la miro fijamente. "¿Por qué?"No podía pensar cuál de los dos bastardos merecían ser salvados.

"Porque él está siendo golpeado por nuestra culpa," respondió con voz exasperada que demasiado sonó fuertepara su gusto. "Y probablemente lo maten. ¡Y será nuestra culpa!"

Ah, ella se refería al encargado de la estación. Pero no podía entender como un asalto seria culpa suya. "Ellos están robando la tienda." Explico. "Ellos tenían una red para vampiros, y pensaron que podrían probarla conmigo. No lo saben todavía, pero no funcionó. Pero son solo basura oportunista." _¿Ahora por favor, podemos irnos de una puta vez?_

"Ellos estaban buscándonos."

Sintió una repentina ola de ira venir de ella, así que le respondió con calma. "Dime."

"Cuando ellos entraron a la tienda, preguntaron por mí. Bueno, no por mi nombre, pero si por mi descripción. Esos tipos no solo estaban probando su nueva red. Ellos vienen tras nosotros, ambos. Jamás hubiera podido salir de ahí si no fuera por el encargado de la tienda que mintió y los distrajo por mí."

Asintió. Entonces el hombre si merecía ser salvado. "Dame el arma."

"¿Sabes cómo usar una de estas cosas?"Ella dijo, y podría haber jurado que vio una sombra de sonrisa en sus labios.

"Probablemente mejor que tu." Eso era pura mierda. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo usar un arma de fuego.

Un borde de determinación ilumino sus ojos en la oscuridad. "Ahí es donde te equivocas."

Antes de que pudiera discutir más, ella se agachó y corrió hacia el frente de la tienda, con él justo detrás. Ella apunto el arma hacia el aire y disparo, cayendo contra él por la fuerza del disparo y de los trozos de techo de edificio que cayeron. Se enderezo a sí misma y apunto a los atacantes, quienes tuvieron el buen sentido de dejar de golpear al ya ensangrentado encargado.

"Dejen ir al chico." Había acero en su voz, y era tan sexy como el infierno.

"¿Vas a dispararnos, pequeña señorita?" El hombre más alto preguntó con desdén. Ellos seguían parados en el mostrador, que estaba sobre una plataforma.

Sookie apunto el arma directamente hacia él. "Puedes apostar a que lo hare."

"Y si ella falla, yo no lo hare," Eric agrego. Le mostro los colmillos a los dos hombres quienes tuvieron la estupidez suficiente como para querer joder con él. Si no estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse, esos dos ya estarían muertos.

"El vampiro se libero, Sonny."

Aparentemente el más grande era Sonny. "Me doy cuenta," respondió el.

Mientras los dos atacantes buscaban una vía de escape entre y detrás de ellos, Sookie, Eric y el encargado se alejaron.

"Veo que encontraste mi arma," el encargado le dijo a Sookie con una ligera sonrisa. Se puso detrás de ambos, y Eric escucho los tres bips mientras llamaba al 911.

Eric descanso una mano en el hombro de Sookie. "Antes de que la policía llegue, Sookie, necesitamos averiguar quien envió a estos imbéciles." Se alejo un poco de ella y fulmino a Sonny con la mirada, quien parecía ser el que estaba a cargo. "Ven aquí." El bastardo sabiamente obedeció. "Detente," comando Eric. Estudio la cara de Sonny y sonrió un poco ante los inestables labios del cobarde. "¿Quién te envía?"

"Uno de Los Sabuesos del Infierno."

Elevo las cejas. Malditos Weres.

"Un miembro de la banda de motoristas," murmuro Sookie.

Eric asintió y se acerco aun más a Sonny. "¿Qué te dijeron que hicieras?"

"Nos dijeron que esperáramos en la interestatal," el matón respondió inmediatamente. Quizás no era totalmente estúpido. "Hay algunos tipos más esperando en otras estaciones de combustible."

"¿A quién se supone que tenían que buscar?" presiono Eric.

"A un tipo grande de pelo negro y a uno alto de pelo rubio, con una mujer rubia muy joven con bonitas tetas."

Eric gruño y estrello su puño en la nariz de Sonny. "Estas hablando de mi futura amante," siseo. "Se mas respetuoso. ¿Por qué nos buscan?"

Al parecer los Weres, lo habian relacionado con Bill y Sookie, aunque probablemente no sabían que "el tipo alto de pelo rubio" era Eric Northman. Ellos vieron a Leif cargar a Sookie en el Club Muerto e irse con los otros vampiros. Espero que esa fuera la única conexión que tuvieran.

"Se supone que teníamos que atraparles," Sonny susurro, levantando tentativamente una mano para parar la hemorragia de su nariz. "Llevarles de vuelta a Jackson."

"¿Por qué?"

"La banda cree que ustedes tienen algo que ver con la desaparición de Jerry Falcon. Ellos quieren hacerles algunas preguntas. Tenían a alguien vigilando un edificio de apartamentos, los vieron salir de ahí en un Lincoln, y los siguieron parte del camino. El tipo con pelo negro con estaba con ustedes, pero la mujer era la correcta, así que empezamos a rastrearlos."

Eric escucho con calma esta explicación, después se volteo hacia Sookie para ver si lo que Sonny decía era cierto. Ella dio un ligero asentimiento.

"¿Saben los vampiros de Jackson algo de este plan?" pregunto.

"No, la banda creyo que era su problema," Sonny se encogió de hombros. "Pero ellos tienes un montón de problemas, un prisionero escapó y un montón de su gente está enferma. Así que una cosa condujo a la otra y ellos reclutaron a muchos de nosotros para ayudar."

Eric miro a Sookie, quien estaba concentrada en ambos atacantes mientras Sonny contestaba las preguntas de Eric. "¿Qué son estos hombres?" pregunto, sabiendo que ella entendería. No quería decir demasiado delante del encargado de la tienda, quien dudosamente sabía nada acerca del mundo sobrenatural que lo rodeaba.

"Nada," ella respondió después de una pausa. "Ellos no son nada."

Ellos eran menos que nada. "Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Nosotros no estuvimos aquí," le dijo a Sonny severamente, señalándose a si mismo y luego a Sookie, "Esta señorita y yo."

"Solo el chico," dijo Sonny, bajo la sumisión del glamour.

El otro atacante parecía tener la creencia de que si no abría los ojos, no habría manera de que un vampiro le doblegue. Eric sonrió, se inclino hacia la cara del atacante y soplo. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y Eric lo tenía bajo su control antes de que pudiera cerrarlos de nuevo. "La señorita y yo no estuvimos aquí. Solo el encargado al que trataron de robar." Con cuidado, tomo el arma de las manos de Sookie y la devolvió al joven hombre que la salvo. "Tuya, creo."

"Gracias." El encargado apunto el arma hacia los atacantes y cuidadosamente evadió los ojos de Eric. "Sé que ustedes no estuvieron aquí, y no le diré nada a la policía."

Eric sonrió. Tomó unos billetes de su cartera y dejo dos de 20 en el mostrador. "Por el combustible," dijo al chico. "Sookie, salgamos de aquí."

...reviews please? ...

que tal true blood? creo que se le fue la olla y todos los utensilios de cocina a Alan Ball con la trama, pero aun creo que no de mala manera. me derreti en el agua del estanque en el que estaba nadando Eric. uds no?..XD


	11. CAPITULO 11: Golpiza

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la Saga Sookie Stackhouse no me pertenecen; pertenecen solo y únicamente a Charlaine Harris.

Esta es un fic original de la genial DeeDeeINFJ.

CAPITULO 11: GOLPIZA

Estaban a medio camino del Lincoln cuando el encargado les llamo, "¡Un Lincoln con un gran agujero en el maletero como ese, llama demasiado la atención!"

Eric se quedo mirando el amasijo de metal retorcido, pero se sacudió la preocupación y se encogió de hombros. Estaban cerca de Bon Temps y no necesitaban detenerse otra vez. Mientras se subían al coche, se dio cuenta de que Sookie se había limpiado la sangre del cuello cuando fue al cuarto de baño. Manipulo los cambios y puso marcha en reversa, después los oriento para ir de nuevo por la vía que los reconectaría con la I-20. Por el espejo retrovisor, vio como dos coches de policía, con las sirenas encendidas, se estacionaban en la estación de combustible.

"El tiene razón," dijo Sookie.

"Debí haber tomado el camión," respondió con facilidad. Era demasiado tarde ahora y además no le preocupaba mucho.

"¿Cómo está tu cara?"

El levanto una mano hacia su cara, que ya no le dolía más. Palto las pequeñas marcas que dejo la red en su piel, pero estaban desapareciendo rápido. "Está mucho mejor," le dijo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, después ella le pregunto cuidadosamente, "¿Qué pasó?"

Otro coche de policía los paso en sentido contrario hacia la estación de combustible, iluminando el rostro de Sookie en azul y rojo cuando se volteo a verla. Regreso la mirada hacia el camino y le contó, brevemente, que fue lo que paso, hasta que ellos tiraron la red sobre él.

"Tu mente debió estar en otra parte," dijo ella en voz alta.

El mantuvo los ojos en el frente. "Si, lo estaba." Su mente estaba en "otra parte" desde que ella entro en Fangtasia.

"Y después ¿Qué pasó?" pregunto.

"El más grande me golpeo con la culata del arma y me tomo un poco de tiempo recuperarme."

"Vi la sangre."

"Si, sangré," dijo, estirándose un poco para tocar donde la herida había estado. Le explico a ella como se las arreglo para escapar de la red.

"¿Así que te liberaste solo?"

Su tono le animaba a continuar, así que le contó cómo fue que encontró la pileta y después la encontró a ella;se giro para mirarla, pero parecía no tener nada que decir al respecto. "Dime que paso en la tienda," le dijo después de un rato.

"Ellos me confundieron con la otra mujer que entro en la tienda al mismo tiempo que yo, cuando iba al cuarto de baño," dijo. Recordó a la otra mujer que entro con ella. "No parecían estar seguros de si yo estaba en la tienda," continuo, "y el encargado les dijo que solo había una mujer, pero que ya se había ido. Yo sabía que él tenía un arma en su camioneta –tu sabes, lo leí en su mente- así que fui y la saqué, descompuse la camioneta de ellos y te estaba buscando cuando me di cuenta de que algo malo te había pasado."

¿Estaba buscando que la mataran? ¿Y qué clase de protector estaba hecho él si era él quien necesitaba ser salvado? Apretó la mandíbula. "Entonces, ¿Planeabas salvarnos, a mi y al encargado?"

"Bueno… si," respondió, como si nada pudiera ser más obvio o entendible. "No pensé que tuviera demasiadas opciones a mano."

El no dijo nada. El hecho de que no tuviera opción –el hecho de que tuviera que ponerse a sí misma en tan peligrosa situación- porque él fue demasiado descuidado. Incluso así, ella sería muy difícil de proteger si seguía con tan poco interés por su propia seguridad.

Se quedaron en silencio por espacio de 15 minutos antes de que Sookie hablara de nuevo. "Por alguna razón no pareces muy feliz."

Tampoco respondió. No sabía que decir. ¿Disculparse por estar tan distraído pensando en ella, que dejo que dos patanes, posiblemente asesinos, lo envolvieran en una red de plata y lo golpearan en la cabeza? ¿Regañarla por su insistencia en salvar al encargado de la tienda, que no significaba nada para él? Otra media hora de largo e incomodo silencio descendió sobre ellos.

"¿Hay algo de malo en querer salvarlos a ambos?" presiono Sookie mientras atravesaban Bon Temps.

Su camino de entrada era un desastre, con baches tan profundos que podrían romper las resistencias de cualquier coche. Apretó los dientes y maldijo bajo su aliento. Ella lo estaba mirando expectante y él sabía que no podía evadir el responderle por más tiempo.

"Si, hay algo malo con eso," le dijo, aunque su orgullo no le permitía explicarse más. Apagó el coche. "Y ¿Por qué diablos no mandas a arreglar tu camino de entrada?" _Oh, bien hecho. Ya la pusiste furiosa._

Ella abrió la puerta del coche y el siguió su ejemplo. Por un momento se fulminaron con la mirada a través del techo del coche, luego ella lo rodeo para encararlo, sus ojos lanzando chispas, tenían también algunas lágrimas, y él inmediatamente se sintió muy apenado.

"¡Porque no puedo pagarlo!, ¡Ese es el porqué!" dijo ella, al borde de la histeria. "¡No tengo el dinero! ¡Y todos ustedes siguen pidiéndome que tome tiempo fuera de mi trabajo para hacer cosas para ustedes! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo más! ¡Renuncio!"

Si solo ellos estuvieran totalmente conectados por el lazo de sangre, el podría calmarla. Si ella no se viera tan dispuesta a estacarlo en este momento, podría haberla envuelto en sus brazos y ofrecerle consuelo. Menciono el nombre de Bill cuidadosamente, pero eso obviamente no ayudó.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras olas de ira la sobrecogían. "Él está gastando todo su dinero en los putos Bellefleurs. El nunca piensa en darme dinero." Levanto la barbilla y lo miro desafiante. "¿Y cómo podría tomarlo? Me convertiría en una interesada y no soy su puta. Yo soy…" su voz se rompió. "Era su novia." Sola, sola, sola, su sangre lloraba y se sentía doloroso casi físicamente.

¿Cómo ella no podía ver que aceptar un regalo de su amado no la convertía en puta? Si ella fuera suya, la envolvería y bañaría en regalos, no como algún tipo de pago vulgar, sino porque le daba placer dárselos. Antes de que pudiera decirle esto en voz alta, ella ya había cambiado de tema.

"¿Podrías dejarlo, dejar de decir que soy tu…tu amante?" ella se sonrojo. "¿De dónde salió eso?"

Ese tema no lo discutiría en este momento. Él le respondió en lo que esperaba fue una voz calmada. "¿Qué paso con el dinero que ganaste en Dallas?"

Una lagrima escapo de uno de sus ojos, pero ella pareció no notarlo. "Pague los impuestos de mi propiedad con eso."

La observo con una mezcla de sorpresa y creciente afecto. "¿Te das cuenta?" dijo despacio, "¿Qué si me hubieras dicho donde escondía Bill su programa de computadora, te hubiera dado todo lo que me hubieras pedido?" _Te lo daría de todas formas, si me dejaras_. "¿No te diste cuenta que Russell te hubiera pagado inmensamente?" Ella resoplo con gran indignación, y él le sonrió. "Veo que ni siquiera pensaste en esas opciones."

"Oh, sí, soy un ángel," soltó bruscamente. "Alguien me espera en casa, Eric."

Se alejo de él y se agacho debajo de una vieja silla en el porche, mientras él se quedaba de pie como un tonto incapaz de procesar cualquier cosa. Pero entonces la realidad le estrello en la cara y demando su atención.

"¡Sookie!" gritó, corriendo hacia ella.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Ella abrió la puerta y alguien de dentro de la casa la dejo fuera de combate con un objeto que no alcanzo a ver. Gruñó y sus colmillos se extendieron, mientras ella caía al piso. Corrió hacia un lado de la casa, pero se detuvo cuando el punzante y ardiente dolor de dos balas tomaban posesión de su pecho y pierna. Maldiciendo, corrió al refugio de los árboles y saco su móvil.

"¿Maestro?" Pam contesto, "¿Esta…?"

"Pam, ¿Quién está cerca a Bon Temps? Necesito saberlo ahora."

Ella reconoció su tono y dejo los rodeos. "Bueno, esta Bill. Llamo hace un rato para saber si ya estabas aquí. Creo que está yendo ahora donde Sookie. Tal vez ya esté allí."

Perfecto. Pam no se ofendería si le colgaba, no es que importara. Cerró su móvil y lo guardo en el bolsillo. Las balas ya habían salió de su cuerpo y las heridas comenzaban a curarse. Bill apareció a su lado en el preciso momento en que se abría paso hacia el porche. Se asintieron el uno al otro y Eric tiro abajo la puerta.

Con un rugido, cogió al primero que vio y le cerceno la garganta. No habría piedad para cualquiera de estos gilipollas. Con furia ciega, destrozo y desgarro varios cuerpos, difícilmente reparando en sus caras. Bill fue tan vicioso como el mismo, y el trabajo estuvo completado sin más demora. Se sorprendió al pensar que se sentía aliviado de que esta parte de la casa de Sookie no estuviera alfombrada.

Ambos se apresuraron a su lado. Ella estaba cubierta en sangre. "¿Sookie?" presiono dos dedos en su muñeca. "¿Necesitamos llevarla a un hospital?" No podía sentir nada venir de ella.

Bill busco el pulso en su cuello y le miro con alivio. "Su pulso es fuerte. Voy a voltearla."

El envió una silenciosa oración a un dios que probablemente ni siquiera existía. "¿Esta viva?"

"Si."

Eric se inclino más cerca, tratando de ver su rostro. "¿La sangre es suya?" No podía distinguir ninguna herida y con toda la sangre derramada, era difícil diferenciar el suave aroma de su dulce sangre.

"Si, algo de ella," dijo Bill mientras señalaba a un feo corte en la mejilla.

El inhalo su aroma y lo retuvo. "La suya es diferente." Nada como la aguada sangre que todavía podía saborear en su lengua.

"Si, pero de seguro ya estas lleno."

Incluso si bebiera la sangre de toda la gente de Shreveport, seguiría hambriento de la sangre de Sookie, pero ahora no había tiempo para eso. Se puso de pie y repaso el daño que causaron. "Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía sangre en cantidad." Aclaró.

"Para mí también," respondió Bill mientras se preparaba para voltear a Sookie. "Tenemos que sacarlos fuera a todos, ponerlos en el patio delantero, y limpiar la casa de Sookie."

"Por supuesto."

Se sentó al lado de ella, con la espalda contra el sofá, mientras Bill la volteaba. Sus lágrimas eran el eco de lo que su sangre le decía: dolor. Ella los observo a cada uno de ellos por turnos, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas y ver mas claramente. Lo que les habían hecho a los atacantes no estaba ni cerca de lo merecían esos bastardos.

"¿Puedes hablar?" le pregunto gentilmente.

Ella abrió la boca para responderle, pero después sacudió la cabeza.

"Ella necesita una bebida," noto Bill, dejando su lado para traer algo.

Mechones de su cabello estaban aplastados con sudor y sangre contra su rostro, y el cuidadosamente los ordeno. Movió los dedos con cuidado sobre su lastimada piel y enmascaro la ira que sentía. Su cuerpo había sido vapuleado dos veces en una noche –primero por su propio amante, luego por los Weres. Si Bill no se estuviera interponiendo en su camino, podría darle más de su sangre. No se sorprendería si ella no quería ver nunca más a un vampiro después de una noche como esta.

Bill regreso a su lado y la levanto un poco, así podría beber el agua.

Cuando pudo hablar, ella dijo secamente, "¿Los mataron a todos?" Eric le respondió asintiendo, preguntándose como reaccionaria a la sangrienta masacre desatada en su propia casa. Pero su voz era fuerte cuando respondió con un firme, "Bien," y él no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. "¿Cuántos?" pregunto.

El y Bill miraron alrededor de la habitación, aunque fue difícil distinguir tantos cuerpos –y piezas de cuerpos- en la oscuridad.

"¿Siete?" sugirió Bill. "¿Dos en el patio delantero y cinco en la casa?"

Eric no sabía cuántos Bill bien persiguió, cazo y mato en el patio delantero, pero había definitivamente seis en la casa. "Estaba pensando en ocho," dijo.

Bill se giro hacia Sookie, "¿Por qué vinieron tras de ti de esa manera?"

Ella tomo otro trago de agua a través de su pajilla. Ya casi la había terminado. "Jerry Falcon," dijo.

"Oh. Oh, sí. Me encontré con él," Bill les dijo y su cara se oscureció como nunca Eric la había visto antes. "En el cuarto de tortura. Es el primero en mi lista."

Eric sonrio ampliamente. "Bueno, ya puedes borrarle. Alcide y Sookie dispusieron de su cuerpo en el bosque ayer."

Ayer parecía hace una semana. Desde que ellos tiraron el cuerpo de Jerry Falcon, Sookie había sido estacada y curada, casi tuvieron sexo, él le habia dado su sangre, ella había rescatado a Bill y luego este la atacó (¿Y violó?) en el maletero del coche, escaparon de una estación de combustible y ahora esto. Era suficientemente bizarro simplemente haciendo el recuento.

"¿Este Alcide lo mato, o fue Sookie?" pregunto Bill, trayendo de vuelta la atención de Eric.

"El dice que no," explico Eric. "Ellos encontraron el cuerpo en apartamento de Alcide y trazaron un plan para esconder los restos."

Bill parpadeo en desconcierto. "¿Mi Sookie escondió un cuerpo?"

"Creo que no deberias sentirte tan seguro de poder utilizar ese pronombre posesivo." Eric le dijo. No se molesto en esconder su furia de Bill. Pero ya habría tiempo para esa discusión.

"¿Dónde aprendiste ese término, Northman?"

_Yo estaba hablando este idioma siglos antes que nacieras, idiota. _"Tome una clase de Lenguaje como segunda lengua en la universidad comunitaria en los setentas," dijo en su lugar. Había tomado el curso, eso era verdad.

"Ella es mía," Bill dijo en voz baja y Eric le vio un poco los colmillos.

Para sorpresa y mucha satisfacción de Eric. Sookie mando a tomar aire a Bill. Con ambas manos. El solo pudo retorcerse de risa y trato de decidir que lo complacía más: el gesto o la exclamación de horror de Bill, "¡Sookie!"

Habia disfrutado riéndose, pero era hora de ponerse serios de nuevo. "Creo que ella esta diciéndonos que se pertenece a sí misma." La miro con creciente afecto, después regreso su atención a Bill y le explico su teoría acerca de que el asesinato de Jerry Falcon estaba destinado a inculpar a Alcide.

"¿Así que todo este plan estaba destinado a Alcide en vez de nosotros?" pregunto Bill, frunciendo el ceño mientras trataba de entenderlo todo.

"Difícil de suponer," admitió Eric. "Evidentemente, por lo que dijeron los asaltantes de la estación, lo que queda de la banda llamó a todos sus conocidos y los apostaron por toda la interestatal en nuestro camino de regreso. Si hubieran tenido éxito, no estarían ahora en prisión por asalto a mano armada. Y estoy seguro que es donde exactamente están ahora."

Bill evaluó el sangriento desastre a su alrededor. "Y ¿Cómo entraron aquí esos tipos?" pregunto. "¿Cómo sabían donde vivía Sookie y quien era en realidad?"

La respuesta vino a Eric mientras decía las palabras. "Ella uso su nombre real en el Club Muerto." Encontró lo ojos de Bill. "Ellos no sabían el nombre de la novia humana de Bill… no lo revelaste."

Pero Bill, como siempre el noble mártir, rehusó aceptar el pequeño reconocimiento. "No fui fiel en otros aspectos. Pensé que era lo menos que podía hacer por ella."

"Asi que lo Weres puede que no hayan sabido que era tu novia," continuo Eric, pensando un poco en ello. "Ellos solo sabían que se estaba quedando en el apartamento de Alcide cuando Jerry desapareció." Agrego después que nadie de la manada, incluido el líder de manada, creía que Alcide haya cometido el asesinato.

"Este Alcide," dijo pensativo Bill, "al parecer tiene un relación algo problemática con su novia."

"Ella está comprometida con alguien más. Ella cree que él esta atraído por Sookie." Era apropiado que un Were tuviera a una perra por novia.

"¿Y lo está?" pregunto Bill. El se veía con si de verdad no quisiera saber la respuesta. "Él tuvo el descaro de decirle a esta arpía de Debie Pelt que Sookie es buena en la cama."

"Quería ponerla celosa. El no ha dormido con Sookie." Esto lo tenía tan seguro como si fuera su propio nombre.

"Pero ella le gusta."

Eric sonrió un poco. "¿No lo hace todo el mundo?"

"Ustedes mataron a un puñado de tíos a los que no les gustaba nada." Interrumpió Sookie. "Bill ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

Bill les conto que había hecho un trato con Edgington –un movimiento inteligente- y que ellos le regresaron su coche. Al parecer, los Weres usaron el internet para descubrir la dirección de Sookie.

Eric sacudió la cabeza. "Estas computadores son cosas peligrosas." El disfrutaba la nueva tecnología tanto como cualquier vampiro, pero las antiguas maneras de hacer las cosas eran menos complicadas y preocupantes.

"Su cara se está hinchando," observo Bill.

Era cierto; en los últimos minutos, su mejilla se había puesto de un feo color morado, y los moretones se estaban comenzando a notar por toda su cara. Solo podía imaginar en qué estado estaba el resto de su cuerpo.

"¿Eric bien?" ella le pregunto con voz débil.

El se estiro de nuevo para alizar su cabello con la punta de sus dedos, conmovido por su preocupación. "Sanaré," le aseguro, "especialmente después de tomar tanta sangre," sus ojos repentinamente se cerraron. "¿Sookie?" murmuró.

"Bien." Dijo Bill. "Esta desmayada. Ayúdame a meterla en la cama."

"Está bien. Espera un minuto." Llamó a Fangtasia otra vez y le dijo a Pam que envíe un grupo de empleados con algunos artículos de limpieza. Pam sabía exactamente a que "artículos de limpieza" se refería.

Bill levanto a Sookie en brazos y siguió a Eric, quien iba adelante pateando cuerpos y otras extremidades fuera del camino. El encendió las luces mientras se abría paso, hasta que ambos estuvieron en la habitación de Sookie. Aunque Bill con se vio muy complacido por ello, ambos trabajaron en remover la ropa de su cuerpo, limpiar la sangre de su piel y deslizar su cuerpo en una bata de dormir, el cual estaba tan golpeado e hinchado como su rostro. Eric la cubrió hasta la barbilla con las mantas de la cama después de que Bill la recostara. Bill la arropo más apretadamente y ambos se quedaron mirándola silenciosamente.

"Sera mejor que empecemos a limpiar," Bill dijo después de un rato.

Ambos trabajaron en silencio mientras removían los cuerpos y los tiraban afuera. Aparte de una alfombra, nada más parecía arruinado o permanentemente manchado. Los empleados de Fangtasia llegaron después de poco y Eric les apunto la casa sin otra palabra. El y Bill se quedaron solos en el porche.

"¿La violaste?" pregunto Eric. "En el coche."

Un largo silencio. "Si."

El fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula envió a Bill al suelo, pero no pronuncio ni una palabra de protesta. Eric cruzo los brazos al frente de su pecho y lo miro fijamente. "Ve a casa. Yo vere que este desastre quede arreglado."

Su gente fue rápida y sin problemas, los beneficios de mucha experiencia, y una hora después el mismo estaba de camino a Fangtasia. El amanecer estaba muy cerca, pero tenía algo más de lo que encargarse. Haría la llamada y dormiría en el refugio de emergencia de su oficina. La guía telefónica de Shreveport no incluía Bon Temps, así que abrió su portátil y busco el numero que necesitaba.

"Randy Burgess," dijo el hombre en un gruñido enojado.

"Eric Northman. Busca algo en que apuntar, Randy. Quiero que repares el camino de entrada de Sookie Stackhouse y quiero que lo hagas mañana a primera hora. No me importa a quien tengas que hacer esperar. ¿Soy claro?"

Había contratado a Randy Burgess antes, así que el tipo sabia mejor que nadie que no debía hacer preguntas. "S-si, señor."

"Usa la calidad más cara que tengas, todo el camino de entrada y que quede hermoso. No me importa cuánto cueste. Utiliza cualquier extra que gustes y envíame la factura. ¿Apuntaste todo?"

Podía escuchar los susurrantes trazos del lápiz al otro lado de la línea. "Lo tengo." Dijo Randy.

"No toques a su puerta. Ella está enferma y no quiero que sea molestada. Eso será todo."

"Me encargare de que todo se haga según sus deseos Sr. Northman." Randy estaba definitivamente despierto ahora. La promesa de dinero tendía a tener ese efecto.

Cuando despertó la noche siguiente, Pam ya estaba en su oficina. "¡Finalmente!" exclamó ella. "Cuéntame todo lo que pasó."

Tuvo que hacerlo, después le borró la sonrisa de satisfacción con las órdenes que le dio para la noche. "Ve a la casa de Sookie. Puede que sea capaz de arreglarse y lavarse ella sola, pero lo dudo. Podría necesitar la ayuda de otra mujer."

Pam boqueo. "¿Quieres que juegue con ella a la enfermera?" Él no tuvo que repetirse, porque su cara le dijo todo. Ella conocía esa cara. "Iré, maestro. ¿Algo más?"

"Bill y yo estaremos ahí a las siete. Asegúrate de que lo sepa."

Llego a la casa cuando dijo que lo haría, sorprendiéndose cuando Bubba le abrió la puerta. Sookie estaba sentada en un otomano, vistiendo un pijama rosa con bata y pantuflas del mismo color. La hinchazón de su rostro había bajado un poco, pero no tanto como le hubiera gustado. Bill estaba sentado detrás de ella, cepillándole el cabello, mientras Pam los miraba divertidos. Se imagino a sí mismo en el lugar de Bill, tocándola de manera tan intima, y descubrió que se sentía celoso. Era una emoción que apenas recordaba.

Después de que Bubba les deseara buenas noches a todos y se fuera, Eric se giro hacia Pam. "¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?"

Fue Sookie quien respondió. "Fue Bubba quien mato a Jerry Falcon." Escucho con satisfacción la explicación de Sookie de lo que había pasado y Pam se rio cuando termino la historia.

"Que te siguiera hasta Jackson," dijo maravillada, "cuando sus órdenes eran solo para aquí, por una noche… que siguiera sus instrucciones, sin importar nada! No es muy vampírico, pero ciertamente es un muy buen soldado."

Eric tuvo que estar de acuerdo, aunque la buena actitud militar de Bubba había interrumpido su interludio de hace dos noches. "Hubiera sido mucho mejor si le hubiera dicho a Sookie lo que había hecho y porque."

Sookie rodo lo ojos. "Si, una nota hubiera sido agradable. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido preferible que abrir ese armario y encontrar ese cuerpo atascado allí."

Pam se rio de nuevo. "¡Me imagino la cara que pusiste! ¿Tú y el Were tuvieron que esconder el cuerpo? Eso no tiene precio."

"Desearía haber sabido todo esto cuando Alcide estuvo aquí hoy." Sookie cerro lo ojos y se recostó mientras Eric y Bill absorbían esta información.

"¿Alcide Herveaux estuvo aquí?" preguntó Eric después de un rato, muy consciente de que estaba mordiendo la carnada.

"Si, trajo mi maleta," dijo ella. "Se quedo ayudándome un poco, al ver cuán golpeada estaba."

Bill había detenido su cepillado de cabello y Eric pesco a Sookie sonriéndole a Pam. También vio el guiño de Pam. Así que este sería su castigo entonces, suyo y de Bill. Aguantar cualquier cosa que estas dos mujeres estén por decir.

Fue Pam quien comenzó la diversión y los juegos. "Desempaque por ti, Sookie. ¿Dónde conseguiste esa hermosa estola de terciopelo?"

"Bueno, mi primera estola se arruido en el Club –quiero decir, en Josephine's" explico Sookie. Sonriendo de nuevo. "Alcide muy amablemente fue y compro una nueva para sorprenderme. Dijo que se sentía culpable porque la primera terminara quemada."

Eric apretó los dientes, determinado a no decir nada. El Were le dio una estola. Él le dio un nuevo camino de entrada… del cual hasta ahora no había oído decir nada.

"Tiene un gusto excelente para ser un Were. ¿Si me prestas tu vestido rojo, puedo tomar la estola también?" Pam pagaría por esto mas tarde. Contaba con ello.

"Seguro," dijo Sookie en una voz demasiado animada para su condición.

"¿No es lindo recibir regalos de hombres?"Pam suspiro. "Especialmente hombres atractivos." Sookie se rio pero no dijo nada. Pam pareció darse cuenta de que no había mas diversión que cosechar aquí, así que se puso de pie abruptamente y anuncio. "Creo que correré hasta casa a través del bosque. Me siento con ganas de experimentar la noche."

Los ojos de Sookie se ampliaron. "¿Correrás todo el camino de vuelta a Shreveport?"

"No sería la primera vez," respondió Pam encogiéndose de hombros. Ella camino algunos pasos y después de giro de nuevo. "Oh, por cierto Bill, la reina llamo a Fangtasia esta noche para saber porque te estás tardando con su pequeño encargo. Ha sido incapaz de localizarse en tu casa por varias noches, dijo."

"Le llamare después desde mi casa," dijo Bill. Había vuelto a peinar el cabello de Sookie y Eric se preguntó cuánto más podía cepillarlo antes de que empezara a caerse de su cabeza. "Ella estará complacida de saber que lo he terminado."

Durante el intercambio de Pam y Bill, Eric estuvo abriendo y cerrando los puños. Al final su temperamento saco lo mejor de él. "Casi lo pierdes todo," le dijo a Bill con un gruñido. Todo es Sookie, agrego su mente, al parecer de acuerdo consigo, y eso solo lo hizo sentir más furioso.

Pam sabiamente se fue y Sookie se veía intranquila.

Bill le fulmino con la mirada. "Si. Soy consciente de ello."

"Fuiste un tonto por regresar con esa demonio de nuevo."

"Oigan, chicos," dijo Sookie, agitando una mano entre ellos. "Estoy sentada aquí." No gracias a Bill, pensó Eric. No iba a dejarlo pasar, no ahora, y por lo visto Bill tampoco. Sookie se puso de pie. "Está bien, esperaba no tener que hacer esto, pero…" se giro hacia Bill. "Bill, rescindo tu invitación a mi casa."

Eric sonrió con felicidad real mientras los pies de Bill lo llevaban fuera de la habitación. Sookie había escogido, y le había escogido a él –al que había estado con ella en cada paso del camino.

Luego se giro hacia él y dijo su nombre en el mismo tono, y supo que se había equivocado. Ella los estaba rechazando a ambos. Exactamente como le había dicho en el coche, ella no quería formar mas parte de lo que ellos habían traído a su vida. ¿Y cómo podía culparla? Apenas presto atención a las palabras cuando la irresistible fuerza comenzó a tirar de él compeliéndole a dejar la habitación. Ella los observo a cada uno por unos segundos, lado a lado en su porche, después cerró la puerta en sus narices.

"Ahora, ambos la hemos perdido," dijo Bill.

Eric le dio la espalda a la puerta y observo el acabado del nuevo camino de entrada. Se había dicho a si mismo que no dejaría que ella escapara de él, y lo decía en serio. Cualquier parte que quedaba de su corazón, la deseaba, y no se lo negaría.

"Yo no," dijo y despego hacia el cielo.

reviews? comentarios, criticas insultos...?

Ahora si, no vamos con Eric-tan caliente de lo bueno que esta-Northman con amnesia.

Estos dias estoy libre, asi que espero poder subir la continuacion dentro de dos dias, creo. Si no, pueden enviarme a bad ass Eric para que me entierre en plata y concreto, si es él quien lo hace, hasta me llevo almohada y todo... X) De paso charlo un rato con Russell para que me susurre spoilers de la 5ta temporada de True Blood.


	12. CAPITULO 12: En blanco

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la Saga Sookie Stackhouse no me pertenecen; pertenecen solo y únicamente a Charlaine Harris.

Esta es un fic original de la genial DeeDeeINFJ.

CAPITULO 12: En blanco

"Una de las chicas de Hallow ha venido a verte."

Eric se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de su oficina para ver a Pam parada junto a su escritorio con los brazos cruzados a través de su pecho. Vestía jeans, pero estaba descalzo y la camisa que había escogido para ponerse se balanceaba en su mano. Era la noche de año nuevo, una de las noches más ocupadas de Fangtasia, cuando los humanos celebraban otro año de vida y los vampiros celebraban otro año sin ella. El bar estaba cubierto con carteles de"¡Comienza El Año Nuevo Con Una Mordida!". Ciertamente no le quedaba tiempo para más de la mierda de Hallow.

Ella se había presentado hace algunas noches demandando la mitad de su negocio y él no tenía idea de cómo librarse de esta situación. Juntos, con Pam y Chow, habían considerado las opciones: en resumen, no tenían ninguna. Las amenazas de sabotaje con su brujería eran algo que no debía tomar a la ligera; de cualquier forma, al parecer, perdería gran cantidad de dinero. Había sido lo único en lo que podía pensar últimamente.

Exhalo una maldición con impaciencia. "Déjala pasar," dijo. Dejando la camisa a un lado.

La joven bruja entro en la oficina, seguida de Pam y Chow. Ella miró a su alrededor por un momento, después tomo asiento. Los tres vampiros se apoyaron contra el escritorio de Eric. A pesar de que deberían verse intimidantes para cualquier otra persona, a la bruja parecía no molestarle.

"Habla," dijo Eric. Si se tenía que ver forzado a doblegarse ante una mera musaraña, al menos empezaría la reunión con la mano más alta.

"Vengo a ofrecerte un trato en nombre de Hallow," dijo ella con calma.

Eric intercambio breves miradas con sus compañeros. Esto era inesperado. "Continua."

"Mi ama dice que si el Sr. Northman accede a… entretenerla por siete noches, nos daremos por satisfechos con una quinta parte de sus posesiones." Ella les dedico una sonrisa serena. "Creo que estarán de acuerdo en que esta es una buena oferta, una que requiere mucho menos sacrificio de vuestra parte."

"No."

El silencio envolvió la oficina, y por algunos segundos, Eric no se dio cuenta que era él quien había dado tan ridícula respuesta. La boca de Pam cayó abierta en desconcierto. ¿No? En su mente visualizo el rostro de Sookie y supo que, de hecho, fue él quien rechazo la generosa – si bien, insultante- oferta de Hallow.

La bruja conservo la calma. "¿No?" repitió ella, como si fuera una maestra hablándole a un niño que había dado la respuesta equivocada en la escuela.

"No soy una puta," dijo él con voz amenazante. "Especialmente no para una bruja."

"Eric, no conseguiremos una mejor oferta que esta," dijo Pam. Hablaba en voz baja, muy consciente que estaba pisando territorio peligroso.

Chow no tomo tales consideraciones. "¡Estamos hablando de millones de dólares!" exclamo él con furia.

Cada sensible parte de pragmatismo en su mente estaba ahora en abierta rebelión con cualquier parte de él que repetía NO como un mantra. "Incluso si acceso a hacer esto," dijo, "¿Qué le impediría a la bruja cambiar las condiciones en el futuro?"

"Podemos lidiar con eso después, cuando se presente, si es que lo hace."Pam aun lo estaba mirando con completa incredulidad en el rostro. "Maestro, no entiendo porque está rehusando esta oferta."

_Tampoco yo_, quería decirle.

La bruja se puso de pie. Su sonrisa se transformo en una mueca de desdén mientras los miraba. "Me doy cuenta que ustedes vampiros resguardan su virtud como un precioso regalo," reprochó. "Mi ama estará tan decepcionaba cuando se entere de que el famoso Eric Northman es, en realidad, un mojigato. Esperamos, entonces, recibir la mitad de su pequeño negocio."

Los colmillos de Eric se extendieron y un bajo gruñido se formo en su garganta, pero fue Chow quien salto sobre la bruja.

No sabía que fuerza lo obligaba a correr en la dirección en que lo hacía; no sabía ni siquiera su propio nombre. Solo tenía consciencia del frio, de los pinchazos de la grava en las plantas de los pies mientras corría y del hecho de que algo a lo que no podía identificar estrujaba su interior y tiraba de él hacia adelante. La desesperación y el dolor que le producía lo habrían incapacitado si no fuera porque también le demandaba que corriera, como un hombre que se zambulle en espinas porque tiene que, quiere, debe.

Un coche se estaciono a su lado, las luces iluminando en un poco del camino por recorrer. "¿Puedo ayudarle?" pregunto la voz de una mujer.

En el momento en que miro su cara, el dolor en su pecho se incremento hasta lo insoportable, y le compelió a avanzar aun más fuerte. El continúo corriendo hacia adelante. Detrás de él, se cerró la puerta de un coche y la voz de la mujer le llamó, "¡Eric, soy yo!"

¿El dolor era su culpa, entonces? La mataría, la desgarraría extremidad por extremidad. _Soy un vampiro_, se dio cuenta cuando sus colmillos se extendieron. Se dio vuelta para encararla en postura de ataque, mostrándole los colmillos. Y después, tan repentina e inexplicablemente como había venido a él, la compulsión –el dolor- se desvanecieron, dejando solo vacio en su interior. De alguna manera el vacio era peor.

La observo por un momento mientras ella se quedaba de pie a algunos metros de él. Estaba asustaba. También estaba confundida. Sabía esto como si fueran sus propios sentimientos. Tal vez eran sus propios sentimientos.

"Quédate donde estas, mujer."

Ella le obedeció. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera?" le preguntó.

¿Qué clase de criatura controla a un vampiro con agonizante necesidad, solo para desecharlo después en un océano de nada? Ella no parecía sobrenatural, aunque olía bien. De alguna manera eso le relajó.

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó a ella.

"Tú sabes malditamente bien quién soy," respondió. "¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué haces aquí sin tu coche?"

No, él no tenía idea de quién era ella. Por mucho que quisiera saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, estaba mucho más interesado en el hecho de que parecía conocerlo. Ella le llamo Eric hace un rato, aunque no conocía ese nombre.

"¿Me conoces? ¿Quién soy?"

"Por supuesto que te conozco, Eric," dijo ella, usando el nombre de nuevo. ¿No debería saber él si ese era su nombre? "A menos que tuvieras un hermano gemelo. ¿No lo tienes, verdad?"

Parientes. Si, hace mucho tiempo. No podía recordarlos, pero tenía la sensación de que si los tenía. Pero ellos ya no estaban más, a menos que también sean vampiros. "No lo sé," le dijo. Se enderezo en toda su altura y sintió como sus colmillos se retraían. La mujer también se relajó; sintió y vio ambas acciones.

"¿No sabes si tienes un hermano?"

"No, no lo sé." Repentinamente temió que escapara, llevándose con ella el conocimiento de quien era él. Hasta que el velo se levantara, ella era su única ancla. "¿Eric, ese es mi nombre?" pregunto inseguro.

"Wow," dijo. Ella esta temblando de frio. "Eric Northman es el nombre que utilizas en estos días. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?"

El miro a su alrededor, al oscuro camino, iluminado solo por las luces del coche. En ambas direcciones solo se veía oscuridad. Todo lo que conocía estaba justo aquí, en este pedazo de carretera de luz amarilla. "No se eso, tampoco."

"¿De verdad?" pregunto ella. "¿No recuerdas nada?"

"De verdad," Las palabras tenían un sabor extraño en su boca, un idioma que debió aprender en algún punto, hace mucho tiempo. Él dio un paso tentativamente en su dirección.

"¿Sabes que eres un vampiro, no?"

Eso si lo sabía. Los dientes… el hecho de que no respiraba… "Si," asintió. "Y tú no lo eres."

"No, soy una humana de verdad, y tengo que saber que no me lastimaras." Ella le miro por un momento. "Aunque ya pudiste haberlo hecho. Pero créeme, a pesar de que no lo recuerdas, somos algún tipo de amigos."

Incluso si no fueron amigos antes, ella era su única amiga ahora, y la necesitaba. Encontró su mirada. "No te lastimaré."De alguna manera sabía que aunque quisiera hacerlo, no sería capaz.

Ella doblo los brazos a través de su pecho, aun temblando. "Ven, entra en el coche antes de que te congeles."

"¿Te conozco?" le pregunto después de dudarlo un poco.

Sintió su molestia como si corriera por su propia sangre. "Si," dijo. "Ahora, ven Eric. Me estoy congelando y tu también." Ella le recorrió con los ojos de la cabeza a los pies. "Oh Dios mío, Eric, estas descalzo."

Con evidentemente cualquier rastro de aprensión desvanecido, ella camino directamente hacia él y tomo su mano. El calor de su piel se sentía reconfortante contra su palma y la siguió hasta su coche. Le abrió la puerta y le indico que entrara, lo cual hizo.

"Sube tu ventanilla," le dijo, apuntando al manubrio de la puerta antes de cerrarla. Observó el mecanismo por un segundo, después hizo lo que le dijo.

Ella abrió la puerta del lado opuesto del coche y se reunió con él en el interior. Cada vez que exhalaba, podía verlo, una pequeña nube de aire se desvanecía en niebla y observarle le fascinaba. Del asiento trasero, ella cogió una cálida manta y le abrigó con ella, deslizándola por detrás de sus hombros. Después encendió un par de botones que tenía en frente y aire tibio comenzó a volar hacia ellos.

Estaban conduciendo por un minuto o dos cuando descubrió,con algo de sorpresa, que ella estaba sintiendo lujuria. Un segundo después, ella se rio, y se giro a mirarla con interés, confundido.

"Eres la última persona que esperé ver," dijo a modo de explicación. Tal vez ella no era consciente de que era capaz de sentir sus pensamientos sexuales. Estos usualmente eran privados, después de todo. "¿Venias por aquí para ver a Bill?" pregunto. "Porque él no está."

Ese nombre no significaba nada para él. "¿Bill?"

"¿El vampiro que vive cerca de aquí?" propuso. "¿Mi ex novio?"

No estaba contento de saber que había otro vampiro cerca de aquí. Si fueran enemigos, y este vampiro decidía atacarle en este estado tan vulnerable… Le respondió con una tentativa sacudida de cabeza.

"¿No sabes cómo llegaste aquí?" le preguntó de nuevo.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Ya le había dicho que no sabía. ¿Por qué no le creía?

Se sentaron en silencio mientras ella los conducía el resto del camino hacia una bonita casa blanca. "Ya estamos aquí," le dijo. Estacionó el coche y lo apagó. Había luces encendidas afuera de la casa, aun así, el bosque que los rodeaba se veía oscuro y ominoso. Esta mujer no debería vivir aquí sola.

"¿Aquí es donde vives?" le preguntó.

"Si," ella debió ver la duda dibujarse en su cara porque agrego con impaciencia, "Oh, vamos."

Salió del coche y el siguió su ejemplo, aunque se quedo de pie cerca del vehículo y se envolvió mejor en la manta mientras ella subía las escaleras del porche. Confortado por la tibia luz que vio cuando se abrió la puerta, se reunió con ella en el porche.

"Puedes entrar," dijo ella mientras entraba, y él la siguió. Después cerró y aseguro la puerta detrás de él. "Oh, Eric."

Sintió su compasión. Debió hacerlo sentir avergonzado –una humano sintiendo pena por un vampiro- pero no lo hizo.

Mientras el observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, ella cogió un recipiente y lo puso a llenar en el lavabo. Se tardo un poco, pero eventualmente el vapor comenzó a levantarse desde el agua. Cuando el recipiente estuvo lleno, ella cerró el caño y puso el recipiente sobre la mesa. Se giro hacia él de nuevo y apunto hacia sus jeans.

"Quítatelos."

Hizo lo que le pidió, pateando los sucios jeans y rápidamente envolviéndose en la manta. Otra vez sintió lujuria venir de ella y se dio cuenta que el debía ser la causa. ¿Eran, entonces, más que amigos, él y esta mujer? Ella apunto a una de las sillas. Se sentó obedientemente y observo mientras ella ubicaba el recipiente en el piso e introducía sus pies en el agua caliente. Se sintió mejor que cualquier cosa que recordara nunca sentir, y dejo escapar un gemido en apreciación. La mujer tomo el jabón y un paño, después se giro hacia él y lavo sus pies. Sus manos eran suaves y gentiles… amorosas, aunque, no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba. Repentinamente se sintió muy protector con ella.

"Estabas fuera en la noche," dijo.

"Estaba regresando a casa del trabajo," le explico, levantando una mano mojada para apuntar al logo en su camiseta, "como puedes ver por mi ropa."

"Las mujeres no deberían estar solas tan tarde en la noche."

Ella sonrió. "Dímelo a mí."

¿Seguramente alguien en la vida de esta mujer se había preocupado lo suficiente como para explicarle los peligros? Si no lo habían hecho, lo haría él. "Bien," comenzó, "Las mujeres son más vulnerables en ser doblegadas en un ataque que los hombres, así que ellas deberían estar más protegidas-"

"No, no lo dije literalmente," le interrumpió, mirándole con otra sonrisa. "Quiero decir, que estoy de acuerdo. Estas predicando al coro. No quiero tener que trabajar tan tarde en la noche."

No entendió a cual coro estaba predicando, pero se sentía confuso por demasiadas cosas como para preguntar. "Entonces, ¿Qué hacías fuera?" presiono.

"Necesito el dinero." Secó una de sus manos en el paño que descansaba sobre una de sus rodillas, y extrajo un puñado de billetes de sus bolsillos. Los lanzó sobre la mesa con descuido. "Conseguí esta casa para mantener," continuo, "mi auto es viejo y tengo impuestos y seguros que pagar, como cualquier otra persona."

Le enfureció saber que nadie se había preocupado por cuidar a alguien tan bello y bueno. Su vida era un gran blanco para él, pero estaba seguro que tal generosidad no era la regla general en los humanos… o en su propia especie, viniendo al caso.

"¿No hay hombres en tu familia?" le pregunto.

"Tengo un hermano," dijo. Volteo uno de sus pies y paso un dedo gentil por un profundo corte. "No puedo recordar, si alguna vez llegaste a conocer a Jason."

Él no podía recordarlo, tampoco. La observo mientras tomaba el recipiente y lo llevaba de vuelta al lavabo para agregarle más agua. Le empezó a limpiar el profundo corte del pie con un paño limpio y él hizo una mueca de dolor.

"¿Tu hermano te permite hacer este trabajo?" le pregunto a través de dientes apretados.

Ella le frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había dicho de malo? "Oh, por Dios santo, Eric. Jason tiene sus propios problemas."

Cuidar de su hermana evidentemente no era uno de ellos.

Le seco los pies y se enderezo, apretando la parte baja de su espalda. Estaba cansada. Tal vez podía quedarse y cuidar de ella. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, después de todo, y él no tenia adonde ir.

"Escucha, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es llamar a Pam," dijo. "Ella probablemente sepa que fue lo que paso contigo."

Trató de recordar y ubicar el nombre, pero fue inútil. "¿Pam?"

"Tu segundo al mando," explico. ¿Era él una persona importante? Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando levanto una mano para detenerlo. "Espera un poco. Déjame llamarle y averiguar qué es lo que pasa."

Bajo estas circunstancias, no podía confiar en nada ni en nadie. Nadie a excepción de esta mujer, cuya presencia se sentía increíblemente natural y calmante. No sabía nada de esa Pam. "Pero, ¿Qué pasa si ella está en mi contra?" apuntó él.

"Entonces, necesitamos saber eso, también. Mientras más pronto, mejor."

Se sentó en silencio mientras ella hacia la llamada. Podía escuchar ambos lados de la conversación. Le había calentado una botella de True Blood y la bebió agradecido mientras escuchaba. Al parecer, su segundo en comando, esta Pam, era leal y estaba preocupada por él. Quería creer en sus palabras, pero no confiaría todavía. La mujer se refirió a él como mentalmente dañado, lo que le ofendió, aunque difícilmente podía negarlo. La mujer también prometió cuidarle esta noche, y él se sintió muy aliviado por ello. Si ella le dejaba quedarse, podría hablarle acerca de su plan para quedarse y cuidar de ella.

"Sera mejor que estés aquí cuando caiga la noche ¿Me oyes?" estaba diciendo la mujer. "No quiero verme envuelta en vuestra mierda de vampiros nuevamente."

Eso no sonó prometedor. Se pregunto si él era la causa de esta ira hacia los de su clase. Ella colgó el teléfono y le miro directamente.

"Está bien," dijo, "aquí está el trato. Te puedes quedar lo que resta de la noche y mañana, luego Pam y los demás vendrán para llevarte mañana por la noche y te dirán que es lo que está pasando."

El de verdad, no quería ver a "Pam y los demás", o a cualquiera, de hecho, hasta que averiguara qué fue lo que paso con él. Al menos estaría seguro por esta noche. "¿No dejaras entrar a nadie?" le pregunto.

Su voz fue amable cuando le respondió. "Eric, hare lo que esté en mi mano para mantenerte a salvo." Ella deslizo sus manos a través de su rostro y le miro de nuevo a través de pesados parpados. Cansada, su sangre decía, y tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que era ella, aun cuando el mismo se sentía así. Ella tomo su mano como lo hizo más temprano, y esta vez se sostuvo más apretadamente.

La siguió hasta una tibia y confortable habitación que olía fuertemente a ella. En silencio, se quedo a un lado, mientras ella abría el armario, removía algunas cajas y levantaba una alfombra que inteligentemente disfrazaba una trampilla. "Aquí es donde puedes dormir," le dijo. "Cuando me levante, pondré las cosas en su sitio de nuevo, así parecerá natural." le sonrió.

El agujero en el armario se veía frio y oscuro, y se encontró a sí mismo sin deseos de dejarla. Ella era todo lo que tenía en este momento. Era demasiado pronto como para dejarla ir. "¿Tengo que entrar ahora?" pregunto.

Ella dudo. "No." Dijo despacio. "No tienes que hacerlo. Solo entra antes de que amanezca." Ella frunció el ceño y se vio preocupada por un momento. "¿No hay forma de que lo olvides, no? Quiero decir, ¿No puedes dormirte y despertar en el sol?"

Algo instintivo le dio la respuesta. "No, sé que eso no puede pasar," le dijo. "¿Puedo quedarme en la habitación contigo mientras tanto?"

Después de una pequeña risa, que efectivamente abolió cualquier rastro de orgullo que le quedó, ella suspiro. "Ven."

Su habitación se sintió familiar, pero no tenía idea del por qué. Quizás era el fuerte aroma a ella. Se sentó y observo cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que desapareció en el cuarto de baño con un puñado de ropa. A parte del agua correr, no escucho nada más. Ella emergió después de un rato vestida con una bata que se veía tan suave e invitante como nada que haya visto nunca. Antes de meterse en la cama, se soltó el cabello y este cayó sobre sus hombros en hermosas ondas.

Sin esperar por una invitación, se reunió con ella en la cama. Quería tocarla, acurrucarse contra ella y su calidez, pero no lo hizo. Se dio cuenta entonces, que con todos los nombres extraños que había oído esa noche, incluido el suyo, no sabía el de ella.

"¿Mujer?" le pregunto en voz baja. Ella dio un pequeño murmullo en respuesta. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Sookie," dijo. "Sookie Stackhouse."

Pam, Chow, Jason, Bill… esos nombres no significaban nada. Incluso "Eric" significa poco. Su nombre era el único que podía asociar con alguien real y tangible, y se aferro a él. "Gracias, Sookie."

"De nada, Eric."

Eric. Cuando ella lo decía, sonaba real.

Para su sorpresa, ella busco su mano bajo las mantas y él deslizo sus dedos contra los suyos mientras sus palmas se encontraban.

Cuando despertó la noche siguiente, escucho voces. Una era la de Sookie, la otra de un hombre. Empujo la trampilla con cuidado, estirándose hacia un lado para deslizar las cosas que Sookie había puesto encima, y después abrió la trampilla totalmente para poder salir. Mirándose a sí mismo, se dio cuenta que aun vestía solo su ropa interior roja –difícilmente apropiada si estaba a punto de conocer a un invitado de Sookie. Miro alrededor de la pequeña habitación y encontró una bata marrón sobre la cama. Era un poco pequeña, pero serviría. Se la puso y se encamino con cautela hacia las voces. Ellos estaban hablando de él.

"¿Qué tipo de ropa?" la voz del hombre pregunto.

"Ropa de trabajo," respondió Sookie.

"¿Alguien a quien conozca?"

Eric entro en la habitación, sosteniendo apretadamente la bata a su alrededor. "Yo."

El hombre lo miro fijamente por un momento, después miro a Sookie. "¿Este es tu nuevo hombre, Sookie?" le pregunto. "No dejaste crecer nada de pasto bajo tus pies. ¿Y, necesito conseguirle ropa a él?"

A Eric no le gusto la forma en la que este hombre le hablaba a Sookie, como si ella fuera una prostituta cualquiera. Pero no dijo nada. El hombre tenía rasgos que le recordaban un poco a ella y se preguntó si este era el hermano.

"Si," Sookie le dijo al visitante. "Su camisa se arruino anoche, y sus jeans aun están sucios."

El hombre miro a Eric otra vez. "¿Me presentaras?"

"Mejor no," dijo ella.

Eso le ofendió; puede que este mentalmente dañado, pero él no era nada de lo que avergonzarse. Extendió su mano al visitante. "Eric." Dijo simplemente. ¿Qué más podía decir? Era todo lo que sabía.

"Jason Stackhouse, el hermano de esta ruda señorita." Así que estaba estado en lo correcto acerca de los rasgos, pensó,mientras Jason aceptaba su apretón de manos. Este era el hombre que no prestaba suficiente atención a la seguridad y cuidado de su hermana. "Asumo que existe una razón por la que ustedes no pueden salir y comprar la ropa."

Sookie arreglo algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja y miro a su hermano severamente. "Hay una buena razón y hay cerca de veinte buenas razones para que olvides que alguna vez viste a este hombre."

Eric abrió la boca para protestar, pero Jason hablo primero. "¿Estas en peligro?" le pregunto. "No, todavía." Respondió, dándole a Eric una mirada cautelosa.

Jason se acerco un poco más a él. Eric estuvo a punto de retroceder, antes de darse cuenta que era un buen palmo más alto y fuerte de lo que este hombre humano jamás llegaría nunca a ser.

"Si haces algo que haga que lastimen a mi hermana," dijo Jason en voz amenazante, "Estarás en un mundo de problemas conmigo."

Tal vez se equivoco; tal vez este hombre si se preocupaba por su hermana. Pero no lo suficiente. Eric asintió. "No esperaría menos. Pero desde que estas siendo franco conmigo. Seré franco contigo, creo que debes mantener a tu hermana y resguardarla en tu casa, así ella estará mejor protegida."

Jason boqueo como pez fuera del agua, como si nunca hubiera oído el concepto de mantener a las mujeres de su familia. Finalmente, se aclaro la garganta y se volteo hacia su hermana. "¿Diez botellas de sangre y un cambio de ropa?"

"Correcto," asintió ella. "La licorería tiene la sangre. Puedes conseguir la ropa en Walt-Mart." Ella le dio una rápida mirada de arriba abajo. "Oh, necesitara algunos zapatos, también."

Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, parado allí como un niño incompetente, pero mantuvo la barbilla alta. Jason se acerco de nuevo y comparo la talla de sus pies. Su agudo silbido fue sorprendente.

Jason le sonrió a Sookie. "Pies grandes. ¿Es el viejo dicho cierto?"

Eric trato de recordar un dicho acerca de los pies, pero no consiguió nada.

"Puede que no me creas," le dijo Sookie con una sonrisa, "pero no lo sé."

"Difícil de tragar." Jason se rio. "Sin doble sentido. Bien, me voy."

Eric cruzo los brazos y se paro cerca a la ventana, observando el camión de Jason hasta que desapareció. Sookie estaba de pie frente al fuego, balanceando un peine ausentemente en una mano y él se acerco. Ella estaba pensando en algo. La tibia luz del fuego hacia brillar su piel. Se veía encantadora.

La miro con cuidado. "Siento haber salido mientras él estaba aquí. Creo que no querías que le conociera."

"No es que me avergüence de tenerte aquí," dijo, sonriéndole. "Es que tengo el presentimiento de que estas metido en graves problemas y no quiero que mi hermano se vea arrastrado en ellos."

En cualquier problema en el que este metido, no tenía la intención de arrastrar a nadie, mucho menos a Sookie y su familia. Especialmente no a ella. "¿El es tu único hermano?" Eric le pregunto.

"Si." Ella barrió su mirada hacia el fuego y se quedo mirándolo fijamente. "Y mi padres están muertos, mi abuela, también." Suspiro. "El es todo lo que tengo, excepto por una prima que ha estado en drogas por años. Ella está perdida, supongo."

Su tristeza y soledad se sintió como la suya, viajando a través de su sangre a cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Quería decirle que su hermano no era todo lo que tenia, porque ahora lo tenía a él también –Eric. El se dedicaría a protegerla y hacerla feliz como nunca lo hizo su hermano. _Yo no tengo a nadie, tampoco_, casi le dijo. En su lugar, le dijo simplemente, "No estés triste."

"Estoy bien."

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo de su naturaleza. Algo que repentinamente sabía acerca de ella. "Tú has tenido mi sangre." Su cuerpo se tenso como el de un animal en una trampa, sintió su desconfianza, fuerte e imprevista. "No sería capaz de decir cómo te sientes si no tuvieras mi sangre. ¿Somos…?" se acerco a ella y absorbió su aroma. "¿Hemos sido amantes?"

Tal vez eso explicaría porque su presencia parecía calmarle, la razón por la que confiaba en ella, el deseo que tenia de sostenerse a ella como un hombre que se ahoga se agarra a un trozo de madera.

Ella dudo y su cara se sonrojo. "No," dijo. Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Este no es la bata de tu hermano," le dijo, mirándose y luego mirándole a ella. Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿De quién, entonces?"

"De Bill."

Le había mencionado ese nombre anoche. Bill era el vampiro que vivía cerca. "¿El es tu amante?"

Ella asintió un poco. "Lo era."

Anoche le había preguntado si iba a visitar a Bill. "¿El es mi amigo?"

"Bueno, no exactamente," dijo despacio. "El vive en el área en la que tu eres Sheriff." Ella busco en su rostro, aparentemente buscando alguna señal de que el sabia de lo que estaba hablando. "¿El área cinco?" propuso.

Nada de eso significaba algo para él, así que no respondió. Sookie comenzó a cepillar su cabello y la estática en su seco cabello causo que mechones amarillos se levanten como algún tipo de halo a su alrededor. Si él podía sentirle, ¿Eso significaba también que ella podía saber sus sentimientos? ¿Ella sabía en este momento que quería ser su amante? Ella se sonrió a sí misma y encontró su mirada en el espejo. Deseo, su sangre cantaba; era ella.

No estaba seguro de cómo proceder. No sería apropiado hacer avances. Ella conocía su relación mejor que él y ella era una mujer, así que era su lugar el decir que harían. "¿Necesitas algo?" Le pregunto.

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas ahora. Era consciente de que había tenido su sangre antes, y deseo poder recordar a que sabía. No podía ser posible que sepa mejor de lo que huele ¿Podía? Se convenció a si mismo que era lo último.

"Tus amigos estarán aquí pronto," le dijo ligeramente. "Tus jeans están en la secadora, y espero que Jason regrese pronto con algo de ropa."

"¿Mis amigos?" pregunto.

"Bueno, los vampiros que trabajan para ti. Supongo que Pam cuenta como amiga." Se encogió de hombros. "No sé sobre Chow."

Pam y Chow. Mas nombres de la noche anterior, y empezaban a significar un poco más de lo que lo hacían entonces. "Sookie, ¿En donde trabajo? ¿Quién es Pam?" Si él era un sheriff, debía tener una oficina en algún sitio.

"Pam trabaja para ti en Fangtasia. Ese es el bar que tienes en Shereveport. Chow trabaja ahí, también. Y como dije antes, eres un Sheriff. Estas a cargo de toda esta área. Esa es una de las razones del porque Pam y Chow estas preocupados por ti."

"No sabes mucho acerca de lo que hago."

"Bueno, solo voy a Fangtasia cuando Bill me lleva, y él me lleva cuando tu quieres que haga algo."

No le gusto como sonó eso. En su ordinario estado mental ¿Había tratado mal a Sookie? ¿La convocaba y le ordenaba y esperaba que ella le obedeciera sin protestas? Esto explicaría su reluctancia a actuar ante el deseo que sentía por él. Pero entonces, ella era humana, y no estaba bajo su cargo, no importa en qué posición esté.

"¿Cómo puedo hacer que hagas cualquier cosa?" pregunto. Ella dejo de cepillar su cabello, y el vio en el espejo que el suyo estaba hecho un desastre. "¿Puedes prestarme el cepillo?"

"Seguro."

Se lo dio y le observo cepillar su cabello por un rato. Su deseo por él era más fuerte que antes, pero ella aun no decía nada. Después de unos minutos. Se fue abruptamente. Esperando que ella esperara que le siguiera a la habitación, lo hizo. Se quedo de pie unos metros más allá y la observo tirar de su cabello, atarlo y después cómo se estudiaba en el espejo.

"Estas tensa." Observo, moviéndose más cerca. Ella dejo escapar grito de sorpresa, y el retrocedió un poco. "¡Lo siento, lo siento!"

Ella le miro con ojos entrecerrados a través de su furia. El no sabía que decir. Afortunadamente, su rostro se suavizo y sacudió la cabeza. Antes de que el largo silencio se volviera mas incomodo, escucharon que llamaban a la puerta.

reviews?... que tal Eric, os gusto? se pone mejor... =)

lentitos pero seguros, seguire actualizando ahora que la marea del liceo bajo. gracias por leer.


	13. Aviso

Holaaaa…..

Hace eones que no actualizo, lo sé y lo siento mucho, pero la universidad no me dejaba tiempo.

Prometo actualizar regularmente a partir de ahora.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews … me emocionaron mucho la verdad, gracias de nuevo .


End file.
